


Stargate Hidden Frontier

by TheEndlessKingdom



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Technology (Stargate), Asgard (Stargate), Faction Build up, Goa'uld (Stargate), Military Science Fiction, POV Alternating, Wraith (Stargate), more tags to come (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndlessKingdom/pseuds/TheEndlessKingdom
Summary: In the shadows of the Milky Way Galaxy, after the fall of the Goa'uld System Lords and the terror of the Ori crusade, a new threat emerges. Building up their power in secret while the Tau'ri's SGC deals with the more visible threat of the Lucian Alliance, this new foe Just may be the greatest threat to peace the galaxy, if not the universe, has ever seen.
Kudos: 4





	1. Same problems, New form

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first crack at Fanfiction, so I thought I'd start with a story idea i thought of for an old favorite franchise. Just a heads up for any hard core fan reading this I'll be writing on the pretense that all published Stargate material, save for the games, is canon, and will use said canon as a foundation. So there will be story lines from the comics and novels.  
> One more note is that this will star in the middle of Stargate Universe story wise, but will line up where things left off in the near future. How near, I don't know, I'm not sure how long this will be considering I've only come up with the major plot points so far.  
> Regardless I hope you all enjoy and offer constructive feedback.

Chapter 1: Same problems, New form

  
September 2009

On an autumn day in the complex of Cheyenne Mountain, the personnel of Stargate Command all walk to their appointed tasks as the familiar sound of the Stargate activation occurs in the background. In the Stargate Operations room as the Stargate finishes up its dialing sequence General Landry calmly walks over to the communications monitor as the gate sequence is completed and the burst sound of the forming wormhole of the Stargate happens in the background.A second later and an airman turns towards the General. “Receiving transmission from SG-1 Sir.”

General Landry Kept his eyes on the blank screen “Put it through”

The screen brightened up as an image of Colonel Cameron Mitchell comes up. “General, How are things back at Base?”

“Just the way I like it Colonel Mitchell.” the general said with a smile on his face. “How goes your survey mission?”

“Pretty good save for Vala causing some trouble with the locals, nothing too bad but still a bit of a pain” Mitchell sighs as he says the last part.

“Well old habits die hard as they say.” Landry smirked.

Mitchell chuckled lightly at the remark. “True”

“I take it that outside of Ms. Doran’s antics every checks out for the trinium mine.”

“Yes sir, Looks like we can set up shop sa soon as we’ve finished locating the soft spots.” Mitchell's face suddenly gained a worried look. “But there’s been a bit of a minor unexpected development.”

General Landry’s face goes from smiling to puzzled. “What do you mean Colonel?”

“Well the governor mentioned just after we got here that some of their raw trinium collected was stolen. “

Hearing this shocked Landry. “Local thief or something more?”

Mitchell’s face turns stoic “No idea sir, that's the weird part. After we were told I offered the governor help from the members of SG-1 not taking part in the survey, myself included, but nothing came out of it. It's as if the trinium just up and vanished.”

“Could it be the Lucian Alliance?” Landry said concerned.

“That was our guess after the first hour, till Vala pointed out that this has nothing in common with their usual MO.” Michell rubbed the back of his head. “There were so few leads I decided to call off the search when night came.”

“Any chance this will put a damper on our agreement.”

“No, the governor was understanding, the whole situation was nothing harmful, but everyone agrees it is a bit strange.” A weary grin came over Mitchell.

Landry’s expression returns to the calm one he had before. When he heard that. “Well regardless I’ll expect to hear all the details during the briefing when you return.”

“Copy that Sir” the screen goes black on Landry’s end while Mitchell walks away from the M.A.L.P. on his side of the gate. As he starts to walk towards town He see Vala Mal Doran approach, carrying her usual smug expression, which Mitchell takes in stride.

“Talk with the General go well.” she smirked.

“Yeah, even with the mention of the theft. Which i got to say still bugs me."

“ehhhhhh, things like that happen, best to just let it go and move on to better pastures.” Vala said as she shrugged her shoulders  
Mitchell turned to give Vala ‘really’ look. “You mean like you did way back when?”

“Hey that was a long time ago, besides have I given you any cause for alarm over the last 2 years.”

“No and i didn’t mean it that way.” Michell rolled his eyes as he and Vala continued to walk towards the town in the distance.

“Oh lighten up.” Vala moves in front of Mitchell. “Can’t a girl have a bit of fun?”

Mitchell points towards Vala with a narrow stair on his face. “Hey, don’t you take that tone with me after that stunt you pulled last night.”

“Oh it wasn’t that bad.”

“You got drunk and started a bar fight!”

Vala froze in her tracks at the sound of Mitchell's statement. “It was one glass and the other guy had it coming.”

“Sure sure, that's what you always say.” Mitchell stated without stopping or even looking at Vala, which she took in great offence.

“I do not!” Vala angrily power walks to catch up with Mitchell.

“Oh please Vala.” Mitchell shakes his head in stride. “In all the years I've known you I've seen you start fights for fun on more than one occasion, Mostly when you thought Jackson or Teal’c wouldn’t notice, and it's always the same story.” Mitchell gestures to Vala for emphasis. “I was minding my own business, I didn’t start it, they had it coming!” Mitchell says in his best Vala impersonation.

Vala’s mouth momentarily drops at the statement then her face gains an annoyed look. “That is a terrible impersonation. Your voice doesn’t even match my usual tone.”

“The point still stands.” Mitchell smirks.

“Oh all right I’ll give you that one.” Vala says with a sigh. “But you’ve got to admit I’m a lot better than I was when we first met.”

“True, but that's not hard considering you were a con woman who forced us to help you find a treasure by linking yourself to Dr. Jackson with a Goa'uld prison band, which you stole from an ex-boyfriend.” Mitchell once again pointed at Vala. “Said treasure hunt leading to the events that kick started the Ori invasion.”

“Can we not bring that up?” Vala nearly shouts in response. “Honestly I thought we were over that.”

“Relax, that last part was a joke.” Mitchel said, waving his hand.

Vala spoke softly “Not a good one, I still have nightmares of that day.”

“Duly noted.”

Vala sighs then says “Any way Daniel’s waiting for us back at the town hall.”

“Good, I was hoping to meet up with him.” Mitchell said excitedly.

\----------------------------------------------------

At the town hall, Dr. Daniel Jackson is busy talking with the local governor when Mitchell and Vala walk in. By the time they are halfway across the entrance hall Daniel takes notice of them. “Ah, looks like my colleagues are back. Thank you for your time.” The governor responds “Not a problem” with a smile, gives Daniel a nod, then heads for a nearby corridor as Daniel moves to meet Mitchell and Vala.

“Well, you guys got here quicker than I expected, I take it the report to General Landry went well.” Daniel said as he relaxed his shoulders.

“Yes it did, though he was as confused about the theft as the rest of us.” Mitchell explained.

“Understandable considering everything points towards the trinium vanishing into thin air.”

“Bet Teal’c would have something good to say about that.” Mitchell said with a smirk.

Vala moves to put her hands on her hips. “Where is the big guy anyway?”

Daniel sighs “We went over this before Vala, Teal’c went to help the Jaffa locate potential ancient technology on P3X-837.”

Vala’s eyes widen. “OK, 1, I don’t remember hearing that conversation. And 2 I’m surprised you aren't there with him. Don’t you usually jump at that kind of mission?” Vala finishes seductively.

Daniel gives Vala an annoyed look. “Well there were no clear signs in the ruins the Jaffa discovered pointing towards the Ancients. Plus the Jaffa council felt we weren't needed in the excavation.”

Vala eye roles. “Probably just want to keep it all for themselves.”

“Hey it's their find, they have the right.” Mitchell said while pointing towards Vala.

“Still sounds like a con.” Vala muttered under her breath.

“Alright how about we get back to the survey” Daniel said while clapping his hands together.

Mitchell turns towards the door. “Sounds like a plan.”

Vala shrugs her shoulders as she and Daniel follow suit. Just as they leave the hall however an unseen man turns away from them and Moves to a secluded room. When inside the man pulls out a small Goa’uld long range visual communication device from his pocket. After holding it up for a few seconds he receives a signal. “What do you have to report”

“The Tau'ri don’t suspect anything, but they are keeping an eye out.” The man said in response to his superior.

“Then take what you have and return to your ship.” said the unseen man through the device.

“But what about the trinium.”

“There will be other sources. The Commander doesn’t want our forces to be revealed yet”

“Understood” the man then turns off the communication device.


	2. The New foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the Galaxy, A new foe sets up shop on an abandoned world.

Chapter 2: The New Foe

June 2009

Over the nearly baren planet of Tartarus, two Ha’tak move into orbit. As they complete there maneuvers a beam of energy surges from the ships undersides towards the surface. The beam collides with a massive, and seaming abandoned, domed complex. Within the upper levels the sound of active Transport rings dropping down from the ceiling breaks the silence of the halls, soon followed by the rings flashing with energy then withdrawing back into the ceiling, unveiling a group of men dressed in black leather armor and armed with Zat'nik'tel’s. 

The men scan the room while moving away from the rings, half of them moving towards the openings to the corridors. After listening for a minute, the men near the corridors waves the all clear, causing the one closest to the rings to press the blue crystal on top of his hand. Once more the rings drop down and activate, revealing a well-built man with tan hair wearing dark brown leather standing in front, accompanied by a slightly shorted robed man and mon armored troops. The man who called the rings down stood in attention as he walked towards his leader “No sign of activity Commander. As expected, the base is abandoned.”

The leather chad Commander smiled as he gazed around, “Excellent, now we can continue without problems.” He said as he clapped his hands together. “Now then, continue with your assigned tasks, I want a complete assessment of this bases supplies within the hour.”

“At once!” said the lead guard as the rest scatter. 

While the guards were moving out, the robed man turned towards the commander with a smirk on his face. “I still don’t see why you felt this was necessary, the ships sensors revealed as much after we exited hyperspace.”

“True but you can never tell if they saw every, for all we know there could have been a clocked detachment left here.” Said the commander as he began to walk towards the nearest window, followed by the robbed man. 

“I suppose, what with your hidden in obscurity plan.”

“Wissen my old friend, I am nothing of not practical.” The commander said while turning his head to face Wissen, only to quickly turn back. 

“That you are Narg. If not you wouldn’t have spent the last 2 years slowly gathering up resources and information.”

“Of course, any faster and we run the risk of the Jaffa or Tau'ri. And for what I have planned that can’t happen for a long while.” Narg says with a smile on his face. 

Wissen crosses his arms, “A plan I am still amazed at the scope of, considering we are standing in the formed heart of the empire of Anubis.”

Narg leans on a windowsill he reached and gazed on “After everything I heard regarding that Goa’uld, I knew this world would be the perfect place to act as our capital. And now that we know that the Jaffa have well and truly abounded all attempts at occupation we can proceed as planned.” 

Wissen scoffs at the last remark. “It still amazes me how fearful they are at the capabilities of the Goa’uld, even after denouncing them as gods. 

“You forget that unlike us most of them never entertained that notion till the fall of Ba’al, and there for are still coming to grasps with it.” Narg smirks. “So naturally they would stick with what they know and avoid what they don’t understand.”

“Unlike you. First you seek out the knowledge of Apophis, then Sokar, even the obscure Nirrti, and now this” Wissen gestures towards the massive complex visible in front of them. 

“Why limit yourself when creating an empire? For the scope of what I have planned nothing but the best of the best will do.” 

“Which is why you sent infiltrators to the Tau'ri? Hoping to steal what they’ve learned.” Wissen’s grin widened.

Narg chuckled at the last comment. “Nothing so direct as that, more so gleam into their way of thinking, maybe even discover clues to secrets they’ve overlooked.”

Suddenly the lead guard runs into the room. “Commander, we’ve found the primary laboratory!”

Narg and Wissen turn to face the guard and smile. “Excellent, lead the way.” The guard nodded in acknowledgement and heads back into the corridors, followed in turn by his two superiors.

\----------------------------------------------------

The three men walk into a large chamber filled with numerous interface screens, workbench tables, and water tanks of varying sizes. Wissen looks around with glee as he moves towards the largest of the interface screens, while Narg rests his hands on his sides, taking his time to view everything. As he is gazing the lead guard turns to face him. “We have managed to locate three other labs as well as the control room for the Chappa'ai. As per your instruction we’ve not attempted to activate anything with in the complex.”

“Good, wouldn’t want to set off any latent security and/or let damage the system by those who don’t know what they’re doing.” Narg responded in a calm tone.

“Very true Commander, and no one knows more about Goa’uld workings than the esteemed Wissen.” The guard said while attempting a salute, only to be thrown off be a shout from the other side of the room. 

“I don’t care for that term!” the shout came from Wissen as he was working through the database. Narg smiled in amusement then began to move towards Wissen. The impromptu scientist continued to scan through the database, file after file flashing by. Some with the image of Anubis’s Kull Warriors, other with maps of the former Goa’uld Empire. None of which matched what Wissen was looking for, but he kept at it. Narg found a place to lean on as he watches his friend and closest ally work through the information, never taking more than a brief glimpse at what the file contained. Wissen kept looking till he finally found what he was looking for as an image of a Ha’tak and its shield generator appear on screen. “Finally.”

Narg stood up and grinned at Wissen’s statement. “Does this mean it’s all there?”

“Just like all the rest.” Wissen stretches his arms. “The information had no protection once so ever beyond being buried under so many layers of known details"

“And like the rest Anubis kept everything ready of reuse!” Narg said sarcastically.

“Arrogance truly is the greatest weakness of the Goa’uld, never once entertaining the idea of someone taking their work from right under their nose.” Wissen chuckles. “As for whether its all there, see for yourself.”

Wissen steps to the side them taps the control panel, changing the display to an image of Kull Armor schematics, much to Narg’s delight. Another tap reveals the blueprints for Anubis’s personal flagship, and another showed the inner workings of the weapon at the center of said flagship. Narg thoroughly scan’s the weapon’s file then turns towards Wissen. “How soon can we start production?”

“Well everything we need for the armor is already hear, same with the ships once we obtain the necessary Materials.” Wissen pauses then sighs. “But as for Anubis’s weapon, we have no means of powering it. From the looks of it Anubis was still trying to find a replacement for the Eyes of the Goa’uld by the time he set out on his ill-fated invasion of the Tau’ri. And as you know I can’t improve upon the design without a point of reference.”

“All in time my old friend.” Narg pats Wissen’s shoulder. “There’s bound to be a way somewhere out there. In the meantime, why don’t you work on finding a way for us to use the hand device.”

Wissen brightens up from Narg’s comment. “That sounds like an excellent idea. I will get started right now. Would you like to contact the ship?”

“With pleasure” Narg steps back as Wissen enters a few commands into the control panel, then leaves towards the workbenches. Within moments the display screen changes from to reveal a rough and muscular man standing in the middle of a Pel’tak. “Lieutenant, the base is secure. Begin preparations to send down all our people at once. I want this base fully operational by the days end tomorrow.”

“Of course, commander.” The lieutenant bows. “Your time for is impeccable today.”Narg raises a brow “And why is that?”

“We have just retrieved a message from the infiltrator sent to the Tau’ri. He has revived the information requested and Is ready to return.” 

Narg’s gains a massive grin hearing this news. “Excellent. Have him report directly to Tartarus.”

“Affirmative.” The lieutenant once again bows then the screen goes dark. 

Narg moves to rub his hands together. “Now we can learn the secret to their success.”


	3. A Spy Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe has a spy in the Tau'ri's rank. What Will said spy bring into the fold?

Chapter 3: A Spy Within

June 2009

In the labs of Anubis’s former base at Tartarus, Narg and Wissen sir ideally on highchairs as one of there agents begins displaying various black boxes across the lab table in front of them. Narg looks on amused at the strange bokes while Wissen becomes fascinated by the devices. Soon the agent brings out the last of the boxes then stands at the ready to give his report.

“That is everything commander.”

Narg picks up one of the boxes and begins to examine it in his hand. "This is what you brought back from the Tau’ri? Unless your trying to play a joke, I have to say this is not what I was expecting.”

“No joke sir, these hear are information storage devices of Tau’ri.” The agent’s jesters to the boxes. “They call them hard drives. With in them lies all the knowledge I was able to obtain. Its mostly mission reports but that should still be to you liking, the Tau’ri like to keep detailed records of all their actions.”

Narg smiles at the news. “Very good, this is an excellent first step. Thought I must say I am curious as to how you came to acquire these considering I had you infiltrate via a third party."

The agent spy grins widely. “Why I bought them.”

Wissen raised a brow. “Bought?”

“Yes sir.” The Agent spy beams in self-satisfaction. “While I was scouting for a subject to “coerce”, I thought to myself several times on how to obtain the information unnoticed, on how to get our unwitting agent to pass the knowledge without drawing attention. The answer came to me when I overheard mention of these hard drives.”

“Which made you think of using the Tau’ri’s own devices against them!” Narg said smiling. “Very clever.”

“Thank you, commander.” The agent spy bows towards Narg. “So, once I had found our unwilling agent the first thing I had him do was have him buy one of these hard drives, then teach me how to buy them myself. From there I learned of an interconnected information system spread across most of Earth and begun using it to discreetly obtain money and supplies within the Tau’ri society. Sometimes through theft, sometimes through exchange, but as the months go by, I’d managed to acquire a fare amount of resources on Earth.”

“Excellent, not only what I asked for but the foundation for much more in the future, I knew sending you was the right choice.” Narg explained as the agent spy once again gained a huge grin. “Just to be safe though you made sure that our unwilling agent was someone that won’t rase suspicion?”

“Not to worry commander, I chose an unassuming new member form the research team” the agent spy stated proudly. “I even came up with the convincing story of him gathering the knowledge is a way for him to learn at home, and it worked wonders. Though he did have to have extra security measures placed on the hard drives.”

“Measures you we can get past right?” Narg said in a monotone voice.

“The information on how to do so is in the hard drive you are holding.” The agent spy points towards the drive Narg is holding.

“Well isn’t that a happy coincidence.” Narg’s tone brightens as he turns and hands the drive over to Wissen. “Think you can access the knowledge with our with our equipment?”

Wissen grabs the drive and begins a detailed once-over look. “Shouldn’t be hard, just a matter of creating a compatible interface with the right for the drive to our delmac.”

“Get started, as for you” Narg gestures to the agent spy. “I want you to assemble a team to join you on Earth. Once your there continue to gather knowledge from our unknowing agent, try to gain information on there warships and weapons. Oh, and take advantage of this system you mentioned, try and find any devices outside of the Tau’ri’s armies we can use. I expect a shipment twice a month.”

“At once commander.” The agent Spy bows then leaves the lab. 

Narg leans in his chair. “Well then Wissen, how long till we can put this knowledge to use?” 

Wissen puts the drive back on the table. “No longer than a day, though I fail to see how mission reports can help us.”

“And that is why your best suited to work in the lab.” Narg stands up then begins to pace around the table. “Within these reports contains everything the Tau’ri have seen in the 17 years they’ve been utilizing the Chappa'ai. There encounters, there battles with the Goa’uld, the devices they’ve found. Learning of those will give us both incite on how to fight them as well as clues on what we can look for to improve our forces.”

“Hmn, in that case I’ll get to work post haste.” Wissen gets out of his chair and heads towards his workstation.

Narg begins to walk out of the lab “While you do that, I’ll head over to see our fighter stock.”

“The Lieutenant brought in the Needle Threaders already has he.” Wissen says as he stops at his workstation. “You do know that the Goa’uld abandoned the design for a reason.”

Narg pauses. “They gave up to soon, the Threader work, the Goa’uld just never perfected the maneuver.” Narg turned back to face Wissen. “The advantage the Threader is to great to pass up, so discarding it like the Goa’uld would be a waist. Besides, the design works, its just difficult to master, thus all we haft to do is find a way to make it easier on the pilots.”

“If you say so.” Wissen shrugs his shoulders as he continues his work, while Narg makes his way out of the lab towards the fighter bay.

________________________________

Narg walks into the lab the next day with a stoic deminer as Wissen bussies himself on one of the terminals. “This had better be important Wissen? You know I hate leaving in the middle of an inspection.”

“You hate leaving things unfinished in general.” Wissen smirks. “But more to the point, remember our conversation yesterday after the spy’s delivery?”  
Narg crosses his arms while glaring at Wissen, thinking to him self how much he hates it when Wissen starts a conversation this way. “I remember you being skeptic in the at the end of it.”

“True, but not anymore.” Wissen turns to face Narg. “For you see I followed you advice and in doing so I believe I found a long tern solution to the Needle Threaders.”

Narg raised his brow in curiosity. “How so?”

Wissen grins then turns back towards the terminal. “Well I managed to finish the interface for the hard drives, so I decided to see if what you were saying has any merit, specifically the part of finding advantage through there discoveries. That got me looking at the different races the Tau’ri have encountered.”

Narg loosens his stance and gains a smile. “And one of them gave you an inspiration!”

“More than that.” Wissen begins accessing the interface and brings up an image of a pale figure. “I present to you the Wraith. A highly predatory race from the very distant stars. Now from what I have read in these reports they have a unique form of technology, but there’s one example in particular that really caught my eye.” Wissen brings up a data entry on a long and narrow fighter. 

Narg’s eyes widen as he moves closer to the terminal, Wissen stepping to the side to give Narg a better view. As he lays his hands on the sides of the terminal, Narg scans the file deeply. “What is it I’m looking at?”

“This here is a Wraith Dart. It is there equivalent to the Death Glider, but what really impressed me is their capabilities.” Wissen begins to grin. “You see the Wraith Dart is able to both fly through and interface with the Chappa'ai.”

Narg breaks out into a smile. “And its perfected?”

“Yes, thus if we are able to capture one of these Darts…”

“We could tear it apart, find out how it works, then use it to prefect the Needle Threaders.” Narg beams at the thought.

“Precisely.” Wissen says while pointing his hand upward.

Nargs takes his hands off the terminal then backs away. “Well done old friend, not even a day has gone by and you’ve already found an answer towards one of our greatest challenges.”

“Not quite.” Wissen’s expression stiffens. “Like I said this is a long-term solution, for you see the Wraith are far from our known space.”

Narg turns to Wissen. “How far are we talking?”

“Far as in Beyond the boundaries of our galaxy.” Wissen moves to bring up a star map on the terminal. “As it turns out the Ancients who built the Chappa'ai expanded to far distant stars and reaching there is beyond our capabilities.”

"For now.” Narg said while nodding his head. “But if the Tau’ri managed to get there then we can to. Its only a matter of time.”


	4. Resource's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe begins to build their power.

Chapter 4: Resource's

July 2009

In his private chambers at Tartarus, Narg is busy reading through the mission reports stolen from the Tau’ri. Currently his eyes are focused on a file detailing a cone like object, his hands rubbing his chin as he smirks with glee. “Very interesting.” Suddenly Narg is stumped out of his trance by the sound of his communication orb activating. With a frown he grabs it from his deck then holds it In front of his face. The silver orb distorts to reveal an image of Wissen. “Is there anything you need Wissen, I’d prefer not to be interrupted.”

“Oh, nothing needed per say, I just completed a project that I felt you’d like to see personally.” Wissen is seen smirking on the orb.

“Really!” Narg raises a brow. “Then this just might be worth the interruption. I’m heading to the lab.” 

“You won’t be disappointed old friend.” Wissen says as the orb changes back into silver. 

Placing the communication orb back on his deck, Narg shuts down his terminal then starts walking to Wissen’s lab. On his way there Narg walks by many troops marching the halls, one of which notices him and approaches. “Ah commander, I was just looking for you.”

Narg tilts his head to be met with the sight of his top soldier. “Lieutenant, you have a report I take it?” 

“Yes sir, one pertaining to our resource situation.” 

“On the move then, Wissen has a demonstration for us.” Narg says while moving his head back into a forward-facing position.

The Lieutenant eases his stance as he begins to follow Narg. “Yes Commander! As you ordered our scouts have been looking for a potential source of Naquadah. Now so far we have only managed to find small pockets of the ore in the remote locations surveyed. Its enough for the armor construction needs for our current numbers, but that’s it. As far as the scouts can tell the Goa’uld and the Tau’ri have found all the major mounds. Some have expressed an interest in taking from those mounds.”

“Not until we’ve amassed enough of a force for conquest!” Narg said with vigor. 

“Of course commander. And on that front, I have selected a number of worlds that could provide us with the needed manpower for your goals.” 

“Mercenary or fanatical?” Narg Raises a brow.

“Both in varying numbers. Some may even join us after a simple display of strength.” The Lieutenant raises his fist to emphasize his point. 

“Avoid the mercenary element wherever you can for now, they can’t be trusted.”

The Lieutenants eyes widen at Nargs statement “Commander, that will limit our numbers…”

“Only during the early campaigns. Until we can ensure a measure of dominance using mercenaries to bolster our numbers caries to big of a risk. Can’t trust them not to betray us at the first sign of a better offer.” Narf says with a hint of frustration. 

The Lieutenant calm down hearing that. “Very well Commander. Now back ot the matter of resources I believe I have found a way to bolster our fleet.”

Narg smirks at the thought. “And what may that be?”

“Ah, gentlemen!” a shout came from the nearby opening door. 

Narg and the Lieutenant are greeted by the sight of Wissen, his face beaming with excitement. Narg pauses at the sudden sight or his friend. “Couldn’t wait any longer huh?”

“Nonsense, I just felt like walking out of the lab for a test while I wait, but seeing as you’re here, and with the Lieutenant no less, that’s no longer necessary.” Wissen waves off Narg and the Lieutenant as he turns back into his lab. 

Narg shrugs his shoulders as he follows Wissen into the Lab, the Lieutenant following close behind. Once they are all in and the doors close, Wissen moves towards his work bench. Narg glares as he says “So what is it you wanted to demonstrate. 

“A great success!” Wissen unveils his left hand revealing that he is wearing a Goa’uld Hand device. “I have found a way to for a non-host to wield a hand device.”

Narg smiles while the Lieutenants eyes turn to disbelief. “Are you sure?”

Wissen points his left hand towards an empty crate, then after a moment of concentration sends out a kinetic blast wave that sends said crate flying into the nearest wall. “Does that answer your question?”

Narg begins laughing and clapping at Wissen’s display. “Well done Wissen, well done. I knew you could do it.” Nargs applauds dies down. “If you don’t mind me asking how did you manage this and can it be done again?”

Wissen smiles at Narg as he walks towards his information terminal. “Not at all. You will be glad to hear that I got the idea from the Tau’ri reports. While reading I came across a briefing from Colonel, then Major Carter, on how she was able to use a hand device to kill the System Lord Setesh.” Wissen sits down in front of said terminal. “Further digging revealed that this was due to her being host to a Tokra agent for a few days. This brief time as a host revealed to the Tau’ri that the Goa’uld leave Naquadah in their blood, and it is this Naquadah that allows one to use the Hand device and all related machines.”

“So, you created a way to put Naquadah in someone’s blood without the need for a Goa’uld to take control!” Narg chuckles.

“It was a simple task with the technology of Nirrti at my disposal.” Wissen waves downward at the thought. “Repeating the process will be child’s play, and with little cost to our Naquadah reserves. Though using the device will take a time, for a significant amount of concentration is required to perform the most basic of functions.” 

“That’s not a problem.” Narg smirks. “Our plans are far from complete, so there will be plenty of time for training.” Narg turns towards the Lieutenant. “Lieutenant have all troops ready for this treatment, I want everyone able to utilize this brand of Goa’uld technology. And have all officers trained in the use of the hand device, yourself included.”

“Of course Commander.” The Lieutenant bows. “But before that may we return to the matter we were discussing back in the hall?”

“Ah yes!” Narg nods. “You were going to mention an idea on how to improve our fleet.”

“Yes sir. I believe we can increase our fleet by stealing the abandoned stocks of the Goa’uld Pelops.” The Lieutenant says with an air of confidence.

Wissen raises a brow in curiosity at the thought. “You mean the collection of derelicts he kept in the hope of improving his odds against the other system lords.”

“Precisely.” The Lieutenant gestures to Wissen. “Our scouts have managed to locate it. Ever since the fall of the system lords it’s been left there forgotten. It will be easy to acquire without being noticed.”

Narg nods in approval. “A fair start. But it will only contribute parts towards the first of out many fleets. We’ll still need the Naquadah if we are to my desired plan.”

Wissen lest out a small huff. “Your very grand plan.”

Narg smirks at his old friend. “Speaking of which, before you called, I found a piece of technology in the Tau’ri mission reports that I want to add to our search.” Narg walks up to Wissen and gestures to the terminal. “May I?”

“Of course.” Wissen moves to give Narg the space he needs.

Narg begins accessing the terminal, and with in a minute he brings up the file he was reading in his chambers. “This here is what the Tau’ri call a Repository of Knowledge. It is a device that contains the collective wisdom of the Ancients, builders of the Chappa'ai.”

Wissen’s eyes widen in wonder. “Incredible.”

The Lieutenants eye widen in shock. “They have access to such a device?”

“Had!” Narg gestures to the Lieutenant. “It was only brief, but it allowed them of contact the Asgard and defeat Anubis. If we can acquire just one Repository…”

“We can gain every advantage they have. If not more!” Wissen was almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. 

“Exactly.” Narg smiles at Wissen the faces the Lieutenant. “Lieutenant, you may proceed with your plan for Pelops’ stocks. After that and the other agendas discussed are taken car of begin drawing out a plan for our first show of force.”

“At once Commander.” The Lieutenant bows them leaves the lab.

Narg smirks. “Only a matter of time now.”


	5. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new foe's foundations come together, their leader works to gain more manpower.

Chapter 5: Recruitment

July 2009

Within Wissen’s lab, Narg and his old friend are happily chatting on about their recent findings from the stolen knowledge of the Tau’ri. In the six weeks since they have first acquired the information, they have grown to memorize almost everything within, and that knowledge has led them to finalize more of there plans than they thought possible. For it has always been Narg’s goal to not just recreate but improves the best technology the Goa’uld had to offer, he just never knew how. Saying as much to his old friend, Wissen became hysterical with at what they had learned. “War ships of the Ancients in the void between galaxies, delmac that can contain more power than the Goa’uld could ever dream of, oh and don’t even get me started on what happened to the Asgard.”

“Forget the Asgard, It’s the Ancients that’ll bring the real prize.” Narg said in-between the bought of laughter. “Underestimating an opponent so much that they were forced to abandoned everything they built. That settles it, we haft to venture into this, what did the Tau’ri call it, ‘Pegasus’ galaxy’.”

Wissen finally ends his laughter then sighs at Narg’s statement. “As I’ve mentioned before that’s not possible, unless we somehow manage to come across a Repository and/or one of those ‘Zero Point Modules’ there’s no way for us to get their with what we have at our disposal. “

“That just means we’ll have to put it under the long-term plans for now.” Narg exclaimed. “As far as I’m concerned its nothing more than a minor setback, I’m a patient man.”

Wissen nodded in response. “True.”

Just then the Lieutenant walk into the lab, ready to make a report. “Commander, our troops are fully equipped and awaiting your orders, and the operation to claim Pelops’ stash is ready to begin.”

Narg smiles as he turns to the Lieutenant. “Excellent, lead the retrieval yourself Lieutenant. I want it all brought to Tartarus within the week.”

“Yes Commander.” The Lieutenant bows then leaves the lab.

“You do know that this endeavor will require the use of all our Ha’tak to be carried out within that time?” Wissen asks while raising a brow. 

“Which is why I ordered all our Al’kesh off scouting and into orbit, cloaked and ready to strike.” Narg says while straightening the hand device he is wearing. 

“Oh.” Wissen chuckled. “I see your one step ahead of me yet again.”

Narg smirks. “Now then. Time for some recruitment.”

_____________________________________

On a grass clearing near an industrial town, the worlds stargate burst to life with its signature unstable vortex. From the water like event horizon came numerous soldiers clad in Kull Armor. Soon the clearing was filled with dozens of the dark armor-clad soldiers, there menacing helmets giving out a hostile tone to the atmosphere. When the last of the soldiers stepped out of the gate, all of them stood at attention. This was met by Narg emerging from the gate, happily gazing at the first of his army fully realized. After stepping away from the pedestal and the gate shutting off, Narg straightens his stance. “Alright! You all know why we’re here. Now the people we want are currently engaged with a more with a more religious faction. When we are NOT facing them, you are not to use force only when absolutely necessary. The less casualties we inflect while recruiting, the more additions we’ll have to our cause. and the less likely they’ll be to betray and/or abandon us when things get rough. UNDERSTOOD!”

“UNDERSTOOD COMMANDER!” the shoulders chanted in unison. 

“Good, now move out.” Narg grinned as his troops marched towards the town. 

As the legion marched a rough man spied on them from the nearest building. Panicked, the man ran inside and ran into a meeting room, catching many angry glares when he did. “Boss, trouble.”

The man at the center of the room eyed his underling with a fierce rage. “this had better be good, or your guts are going to be the next we spill.” The Boss flicks out his knife while saying this. 

The rough underling waves his hand in surrender. “I wouldn’t come here if it wasn’t. a whole bunch of guys in black are headed this way from the clearing.”

“Don’t waste my time with a bunch of zealots!” The boss scoffed while aiming his knife.

The rough thug breaks out in a cold sweat. “Th-they ain’t boss. The came from the ring.”

The room breaks out into quite chatter while the boss puts down his knife. “Huh, that does change things”

_________________________________________

As Narg and his troops march into town, he observes his surroundings with an air if confidence. It is to him clear that these streets have been through many battles, as all of the buildings have some form of damage or scorch mark. From what Narg remembered from the Lieutenant this all started as a result of the fall of the Goa’uld, but that doesn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered to Narg was sealing this deal. Soon enough they all come across the building reported to be the headquarters of the faction Narg was looking to recruit. Narg signaled his man to form a line as he made his way towards the entrance. Soon enough a tall man dressed in mismatch leather walked out, surrounded by an assortment of thugs. Narg grinned as he walked closer. “Am I to presume you are the leader of the Kabal?”

The Kabal Boss narrows his gaze at Narg. “Depends on what you want.” The Boss raises his fist, causing all his men to ready their guns.

Narg lifts his hands up in mock surrender. “Now, now, no need to hostile, I’m just hear to make a proposition.”

The boss tightens his raised fist. “I don’t Make deals with Goold”

Narg chuckles at the response. “Oh, come now, you smart enough to realize I’m no Goa’uls. If I were, we wouldn’t having this conversation.” Narg drops his arms. “Anyone who’s dealt with the Goa’uld knows that they would have stormed the building long before any talking took place.”

The Kabal raised a brow at the statement. “True.” The boss then dropped his fist, causing his thugs to lower their guns to a standby position. “Well if you aren’t Goold then who or what are you?”

“I am the commander of a new faction amongst the stars. We don’t have a name yet, but our goal is simple, rise to power within the void left by the fall of the Goa’uld system lords, and once that’s done go even further beyond.” Nargs gestures.

The Kabal boss snorts hearing that. “Bold claim. What does it have to do with the Kabal?”

“Why I’d like you to join us.” Narg makes a gesture with his right hand.

The Kabal boss and his thug burst into laughter, some of them throwing insults into the mix. One the laughter dies down the Boss begins to walk toward Narg. “You might not be a Goold but you sure act like one. What could we possibly gain by joining you?”

Narg shrugs off the comment, having expected something along the lines. “Plenty. Ending your war with the Zealots for starts.” The Kabal Boss stops in his tracks, giving Narg a loud chuckle. “Did you really think I would come here without something to offer. I’m no fool.” Narg turns to point towards his troops. “You see the armor my men are wearing aren’t just for show. It is in fact salvaged from the fallen Goa’uld Anubis. Built to make the wearer invincible in battle. It could be your as well if you join us.”

“BOSS, ZEALOTS!” One of the thugs yelled as many armed men in robes emerge from the shadows of the buildings.

“WHAT!” The Kabal boss said in shock and anger. 

Narg on the other Hand Smiled with glee. “Ah, perfect. This will make an excellent demonstration. Men, take them out!”

“AYE COMMANDER!” the Kull armor clad troops called out in unison. As they turned to fight, the Zealots wasted no time beginning their assault. Soon the streets turned into a deadly shoot out. Though it soon became apparent that the Zealots were on match for Narg’s troops. Every shot fired merely pinged off the Kull armor like it was nothing, not even slowing the troops down. At the same time the unlucky Zealots are being mowed down one by one by the troop’s wrist mounted Plasma Repeaters.

As the Battle rages the Kabal boss stairs in aw, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, much to Narg’s amusement. “Like I said, completely invincible. Nothing short of a ship-based weapon can even scratch that armor.” Just then one of the Zealots tried to shoot Nark, only for his shots to shimmer off a cylinder-shaped shield. Unamused, Narg pulls out a Zat'nik'tel and fires at the offending Zealot. 

The Kabal boss walks towards Narg, still confused at what he is seeing. “How’d ….”

Narg flashes his left hand revealing his hand device. “Goa’uld hand device, a multi-use tool of the Goa’uld system lords.” Narg begins to admire the Hand device. “I’d be happy to give you one if you and your Kabal join us.”

The Kabal boss snaps out his awestruck mind then turns to his thugs, “Well don’t just stand around, get out there and take out those Zealots before there’s none left.” Needing no further incentive, the thugs of the Kabal rushed out of the building and joined the fray. With in minutes the Zealots are either dead or in retreat. Both Narg and the Kabal Boss gaze at the streets, satisfied at the results. “Well I must admit, I’m impressed.”

Narg lets out a small laugh. “Oh, this is but a taste of what’s to come. When I’m done this small army will control a vast number of fleets composed of the greatest ships ever imagined by the Goa’uld. An armada the size of which no one has ever seen.”

The Kabal boss moves in front of Narg. “If you needed manpower for this plan, why offer instead of force us.

Narg grins at the Kabal boss. “A forced ally will eventually betray you. A willing ally will stay with you even when things go the wrong way. Besides I lose nothing by leaving without a deal”

The Kabal Boss begins to contemplate Nargs words as the sound of another scuffle unfold. Both the Kabal boss and Narg turn around to see one of the thugs brawling with a kull trooper. Some insults were passed, some accusations were throne about one stealing the others kill only for it to end when the trooper kills the thug with his plasma repeater. Narg, irritated at what had transpired, walks over the offending trooper, and not bothering to hear his plea fires a shockwave at said trooper from his hand device, sending him right into a wall. As the trooper catches his breath, Narg walks up to him in rage. “Now what did I say about use force only when necessary?

The trooper panics. “C-c-commander I”

“You nothing” Narg says while raising his left hand. Soon a stream of energy travels from the Hand device to the trooper’s head, causing him to scream. “There’s always someone like you who’s to trigger happy for their own good.” Narg says as he inches closes and his offender trooper continues to scream. After a minute or so Narg deactivates the hand device, letting the trooper drop down, suffering but alive. Narg gestures to the rest of his troops. “Restrain him. I want him locked up the moment we return to Tartarus.”

“Yes Commander!” says the two nearest kull troops as they moved to do just that. 

The Kabal boss walks up to Narg. “I’m starting to like you style.”

“Glad to hear it. Now about my offer.” Narg says with a confident grin.

The Kabal boss smirks. “Put me in charge of the first of those completed fleets, and you got your self a deal." 

“That’s more than reasonable.” Narg says as he offers the Kabal boss a hand shake, one the boss returns. 


	6. Suspicion on the other side of the Galaxy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working to secure the future of the Jaffa, Master Bra'tac makes a shocking discovery.

Chapter 6: Suspicion on the other side of the Galaxy.

September 2009

Deep in the void of space, five Ha’tak ships travel together in formation. At the Pel’tak of the lead Ha’tak, Jaffa of various worlds pace about, preforming their various tasks. Standing at the center of the Pel’tak is a very old Jaffa talking with his much younger colleagues. Each Jaffa that passes their elder show him nothing but the highest respect, many eager to make a good impression. Soon the nearest Jaffa to the elder hesitantly began to ask “Forgive me for saying so Master Bra’tac, but is it truly necessary to claim this stockpile?

Bra’tac lets out a gentle laugh. “There is nothing to forgive young one. Your question shows that you possess a sound mind. In truth I would consider you a fool if you had not once voiced concern.”

The young Jaffa relaxed his stance. “Your wisdom is indeed great.”

Bra’tac smiles, glad that he can still teach and inspire young Jaffa. “Now as for you question, this task is necessary if we Jaffa are to prepare for the future.” Bra’tac moves his gaze towards the Pel’tak’s viewport. “For though we may be at peace there are still a great many threats out there.”

“The Ori.” Whispered the young Jaffa.

“Unlikely from what Teal’c has told me.” Bra’tac hears a gasp then turns his head to see the young Jaffa in a minor state of shock. “I may be an old man of 145, but my hearing is still as sharp as when I was 50.”

The young Jaffa bows “No insult was meant Master Bra’tac.”

“None was taken but let this be a lesson to never underestimate your elders.” Bra’tac says while gesturing to the young Jaffa, who nods in agreement. “Regardless, I Am talking more about emerging threats like the Lucian Alliance. Stockpiles like the one left by the system lord Pelops have many uses, especially in the hands of the creative. Uses like building a fleet or supplying an army.”

The young Jaffa looks down to contemplate. “I think I understand Master Bra’tac.”

Bra’tac smiles with pride in his eye as he pats the young Jaffa’s shoulder. “Then you are learning.”

The young Jaffa points his head back at Bra’tac. “But there is one thing I do not understand about this mission.”

Bra’tac raises an eyebrow hearing that. “And what would that be?”

“Why would someone of such high standing as yourself be leading such a mundane mission.” The young Jaffa explained. “With the next election for leadership of the council upon us surely your skills would be better suited overseeing the proceedings.”

Bra’tac briefly laugh at the statement. “The election is not for another month, and with how the council is still concentrating their efforts on rebuilding Dakara, I feel little need to rush.” Bra’tac then sighs. “However, at the same time this is very much an appropriate use of my time, and you are truly still very young if you cannot see that.”

The young Jaffa’s eyes widen in bewilderment. “I……”

“There are many forms of leaders my new student, and in my experience the best are the ones that lead by example.” Bra’tac gazes around at the activities of the Pel’tak. “For a leader who commands from afar can grow complacent and begin to take those under him for granted. That is how the Goa’uld controlled yes for so long, and it is also one of the reasons I began to distrust them. For when I was young a thought came to me ‘how am I to trust the judgment of those whom I rarely ever see’. But a leader who works alongside their people, and therefore by example, is one you can trust for you have seen their actions match their words.” Bra’tac turns back towards the young Jaffa. “Do you understand now?”

The young Jaffa nods to Bra’tac. “I believe so Master Bra’tac. I will endeavor to remember your words of wisdom.”

Bra’tac regains his smile “That is all I ask.”

“Master Bra’tac.” Bra’tac and the young Jaffa turn to find the Jaffa at the helm calling to him. “We are approaching the location of Pelops surplus.”

“Very good.” Bra’tac states as he walks towards the helm. How long till we can observe?”

“Mere moments Master Bra’tac, I have begun to slow my approach.” Exclaimed the helmsmen. 

Soon the five Ha’tak of the free Jaffa halted their trek through space, moving into a line formation as they ended their momentum. But instead of stopping by a field of metal free floating in space the Ha’tak’s were met with nothing. No debris, no shattered ship, no space station, nothing. To say that the Jaffa onboard the Ha’tak’s were confused at the site would be an understatement. Those that were keeping an eye on the sensors began a frantic search for any sign of the surplus, to the point that Bra’tac could feel the tension. “What is going on? Where is the stockpile?”

“We are trying to determine that now Master Bra’tac.” Said the Jaffa manning the sensor console as he checked then double checked the readings.

Minutes went by with no results, increasing Bra’tac’s concern. “There were supposed to be derelict Ha’tak and Cheops here, numinous abandoned husks filled with weapons salvaged from battles long passed. Did we arrive at the wrong place?”

“No Master Bra’tac.” Exclaimed the Jaffa helmsmen with a hint of worry in his voice. “We are at the precise coordinates’; we should be seeing the surplus now.”

Bra’tac moved in front of the helm to get a better look out of the viewport, scanning the space visible from the Pel’tak with his usual stern expression. “The Jaffa who gave us this information were no liars, there was nothing to gain from handing out falsehoods.”

“Master Bra’tac, the Hak’tyl Hat’ak hails us.” Exclaimed the Jaffa helmsmen.

Bra’tac begins to move to the Pel’tak’s captain’s chair. “Perhaps they have found an answer to this dilemma.” The Jaffa rummaging about the Pel’tak make way for Bra’tac as he heads for the captain’s chair. When he gets there, he taps its side which opens communications, causing the viewport to shimmer and reveal a young woman on the other end. “Tek'ma'te Emta, I hope you have insight on our current predicament.”

“Thankfully yes Bra’tac.” Emta says while keeping a stern expression. “Unfortunately, it brings more questions than it does answers.”

Bra’tac raises an eyebrow at the statement. “In what way?”

“We have detected the remains of a stabilizer drifting away at the following coordinates.” Exclaimed Emta as she signals one of her Jaffa. 

Bra’tac glances at his sensor operator, who quickly moves to check the Hat’tyl’s findings. Soon the Jaffa brings up an image of an abandoned stabilizer on his console. “Confirmed Master Bra’tac.” 

Bra’tac turns back towards the viewport. “You were right, this is very unsettling. I must return to the council to inform them of this predicament. Will you be willing to lead the search?”

Emta smiles at Bra’tac. “Of course. Ral tora ke Bra’tac.”

Bra’tac nods his head. “Ral tora ke Emta.” The image of Emta shimmers away as the helmsmen inputs a new course. Bra’tac moves to sit in the captain’s chair as he contemplates what has transpired.

The young Jaffa return to Bra’tc’s side as he gazes at the old Jaffa in concern. “Does this mean that someone else has claimed the stockpile Master Bra’tac.”

Bra’tac sighs a breath he did not know he was holding. “Undoubtedly. The real question is who, and for what purpose.” 


	7. A Villains need for outside help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New foe discuses there plans.

Chapter 7: A Villains need for outside help.

August 2009

In the gate chamber of Tartarus, the ever-present shield surrounding the stargate flares as a wormhole opens, only to drop a second later. Soon Narg emerges from the gate followed by many Kull armor clad troops, several of which are carrying large crates. As they make there way out of the rocky cavern and into the adjoining halls, Narg continues down the halls with a big smile on his face. Soon he makes his way past the many labs and storage bays of the facility, taking the time to grab a quick glance at each one. Just as he is about to reach his private chambers, he is met with the face of his old friend Wissen. “Ah, Narg, good to see your back, I take it things went well.” 

“Another day, another new batch of new members secured, and with this new member we now have our very own Trinium mine.” Narg exclaimed as he pat Wissen’s shoulders.

“Excellent!” Wissen was practically beaming at the news. “Another step towards building our fleets, now all we need is the Naquadah, and then we can finally stop our silent theft operations.”  
"

Oh, we’ll still continue those for a time after we find our Naquadah.” Narg says while walking into his chamber. 

Wissen gains a puzzled look on his face as he follows. “Why would we do that?”

“To draw away suspicion of course.” Narg jests. “After all we don’t want to be a known power until we’ve established a strong foothold. By keeping up with the theft operation we ensure that anyone who sees discovers us will come to the assumption that we are a ragtag bunch so desperate that the thefts are all we can manage. That way no one will know just how powerful we are till its to late.” Narg gains a wide grin at the last thought. 

Wissen shrugs his shoulders at the sound of Nargs statement. “Sometimes I forget just how far ahead you plan.”

Narg lets out a brief chuckle. “Speaking of theft Wissen, anything now to report from our spy in the Tau’ri?”

“As a matter of there is.” Wissen regains his smile. “Our spy has just sent over a shipment of Tau’ri mining equipment, which should significantly speed up our process.”

“Excellent, that’s another falling of the Goa’uld we don’t have to repeat.” Narg smirks at the thought of one-upping the Goa’uld. 

“He also sent the information you requested, though it was only the base design.” Wissen exclaimed. 

“The base design is more than enough.” Narg smirks.

“Though I’m still not entirely convinced as to why you’d want a ship like the Tau’ri’s Prometheus. Especially considering the Tau’ri themselves abandoned the design.” 

“The original Prometheus more than proved its worth before its destruction. Besides, if we are to succeed in the long run, we need ships able to engage a multitude of foe, and we both know that’s not something our Goa’uld designs are capable of.” Narg exclaimed

Wissen gave Narf an understand nod “True.” 

“Besides it’s not like we can’t improve upon the Prometheus. In fact, now that we have the design, I’m going to have the Lieutenant head for Tollana.” Narg said with a smile. 

“Going to see if there’s anything worth salvaging after the Tollan’s destruction at the hands of Anubis.” Wissen smirks at the thought.

“Mainly their ion cannons, they’d make an excellent addition to our fleet of Prometheus.” Narg exclaimed. 

“I can see the potential.” Wissen ponders the thought. “But considering how easily Anubis counter the cannons with his Ancient knowledge I doubt it will be effective against the Tau’ri.”

“That’s where the improvement come in.” Narg smiled at his friend. “Once you find a way to upgrade our shields and weapons to match the Tau’ri’s there will be no stopping the might of our armada.”

“Yesssss.” Wissen said sheepishly. “About that.” Wissen gained a nervous look. 

Narg stared at his old friend in confusion. “Wissen, is there something you’re not telling me?”

Wissen sighs, then braces himself for what he’s about to say, and what might come after. “Truth be told old friend; I don’t think we’re going to make the current timetable.”

Narg’s confusion grows. “What do you mean? Everything’s going according to plan so far, how could we miss our current timetable?”

Wissen sighs again. “I mean I can’t make the improvements you asked by the time you wish to strike.” Wissen’s head drops as Narg looks on. “Now don’t miss understand, it’s not that I can’t do it. But I just don’t have the experience or knowledge to make such drastic improvements.” Wissen shifts his gaze back to Narg. “I know you made me top scientist because of how easily I came to understand Goa’uld technology, and I am in no way doubting my skills, but back then I had a foundation to fall on. When I have a basis, I can make anything happen, but without one I find myself struggling with ideas. I’m afraid that unless we find a repository soon, at the rate I’m going it will take decades longer than planned for me to make the improvements to the fleet that you requested.”

Narg sighs at Wissen’s remarks, then moves to sit down at his desk. For a good minute silence fills the room as Narg contemplates what Wissen just told him. As he leans back Narg considers all his current options on the matter, and when he finally comes to what he thinks is the best he shakes his head in defeat. “Welp, I always knew there would be complications somewhere along the way, so I don’t blame you for any this.” Wissen relaxes at the sound of those words as narg continues. “Guess it’s time to go for one of my backups.”

Wissen raises a brow at Nargs last statement. “What backups?”

Narg turns to face Wissen. “It’s time to go and find a certain Goa’uld with insight into our current problem.”

Wissen’s eyes widen at a stunning realization. “You’re not saying…...”

“Yes, old friend, we’re going to track down Ptah.” Narg explained.

Wissen was so shocked he had to resist the urge to shout. “You can’t seriously be considering trying to recruit the father of the Goa’uld fleet into our ranks.”

“He’s the best for the task at hand.”

“May I remind you why we waited so long.” Wissen gestures to Narg. “Goa’uld can’t be trusted.”

“But they can be persuaded and/or coerced.” Narg’s focus’ his gaze at Wissen. “Look old friend, I understand you concerns, I share them, but you have to admit with Ptah’s skills having him as an ally far out ways any potential risks.”

Wissen calms down with a sigh. “True, there is potential, but how do you intend to find him when he hasn’t been seen since the fall of Sokar?”

“I admit it will be difficult.” Narg exclaimed. “That’s part of the reason I never suggested it before. But with what you just told me there’s not much choice. If we wait longer than planned, we run the risk of being discovered before we’re ready. If that happens and the Tau’ri get involved, we will either be wiped out or be forced into a prolonged campaign. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t have the patience for that.”

Wissen sighs. “Admittedly neither do I.”

Narg smiles. “I take it that’s means we’re in agreement.”

Wissen grunts at the thought. “Reluctantly so.”

“Good enough for me old friend.” Narg turns towards his desk.

“Well if you need me, I will be in my lab working on some of my other project.” Wissen says while walking out of Narg’s chambers.

Narg lets out a light laugh as he grabs his personal communications orb from his desk. After holding it up the orb begins to shimmer as the image of the Lieutenant appears. “Lieutenant, a have new tasks for you.”

“Of course, Commander.”

“First I want you to prepare a salvage mission to Tollana, get me everything you can find, especially their ion cannons.”

“Consider it done.”

“Second I want you to organize another scouting party. It’s time to find and recruit a special Goa’uld.”


	8. The farther of the Goa’uld Navy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to bolster their forces, the new foe seeks to recruit a very old Goa'uld.

Chapter 8: The farther of the Goa’uld Navy

  
September 2009

In sight of a planet, a Ha’tak jump out of hyperspace and begin their maneuvers for entering orbit. On the Pel’tak of said Ha’tak, Narg and Wissen are standing side by side waiting for the inevitable meeting to come. Narg stands straight with a confident smile, eager to meet the Goa’uld on this planet. At the same time Wissen was so anxious and uncomfortable with the idea the people around him could practically feel the tension radiating from him. Soon the planet was visible in the main viewport and the helmsmen turned to Narg. “We have entered orbit commander.”

Narg smiles. “Very good, begin communication request.” The helmsmen salutes then turns back to his controls, while Narg turns to Wissen. “Well I must say after a month of searching I’m glad were finally here. To think Ptah was hiding in plain sight this whole time.”

“I still have my doubts of this whole ordeal.” Wissen states bluntly.

“Oh come now old friend, you know the benefits this alliance could have.” Narg Exclaimed. “I’d say that the prospects of success are well worth the risk.”

“The risk is to high.” Wissen nearly shouted. “You know as well as I do that we can’t win against Ptah while we are still using Goa’uld designs. Even with improvements he is still aware of every weakness there is. Besides outside of our information on the Tau’ri we have little to offer at the moment. From everything I have heard, unless we can give him something tangible in exchange for his aid Ptah will be quick to attack.”

Narg gives a calm nod in response to Wissen’s thoughts. “Which is why I had you concentrate of perfecting the infusion that will allow us access to the machines of the Ancients.” Narg turns his head towards Wissen with intrigue. “Speaking of which, how is that project going?”  
Wissen lets out a sigh, glad Narg knows just how to calm him down. “Very well actually, especially after you had the Lieutenant pick up that control chair from that abandoned Ancient outpost on, you know I forgotten the name.”

“Praclarush Taonas.” Narg said in a matter of fact tone. “I knew we could put that to use after reading about it in the Tau’ri logs.”

"Yes indeed. While I haven’t been able to learn much about how the chair works, considering we can’t properly power it, it has been an excellent tool for testing the Ancient infusion. As for the progress, we are seeing similar results to when we first put the hand device to use.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Narg gain a wide smirk at the thought of the fine progress. With any luck by the time they have access to genuine Ancient technology they will have already mastered how to control it. 

While Narg was deep in thought the helmsmen received a signal on his terminal. After a brief check of its contents he clears his throat. “Commander, we are receiving a hail from the planet.”

Narg claps his hands at the news. “Excellent, now we can get down to business. On screen.”  
Soon the main viewport shimmers and reveals a large and bulky Jaffa with a very angry scowl on his face. “I am Niptahkau, First Prime of this region. Who are you to dare trespass on the territory of Lord Ptah?”

“My name is Narg, I am the commander of a new faction rising in the wake of the System Lords downfall.” Narg smirks as he delivers his statement. “And as for why

I’m here, I’ve come for an audience with your master.”

“For what purpose?” Niptahkau barked.

“Simple, I’m here to make a deal.” Narg exclaimed.

Niptahkau laughs at Nargs statement. “Lord Ptah has no interest for such things, leave now or face the wrath of the Ta-tanen.”

“Now, now let’s not be hasty.” Narg says with I raised hand. “Why dismiss my offer without even hearing it?”

“There is nothing you could offer that lord Ptah could want.” Niptahkau shouted. 

“Not even the downfall of the Tau’ri?” Narg exclaimed.

Niptahkau’s eyes widen in bewilderment. “What did you say?”

Narg lets out a chuckle. “I’ll save the details for Ptah himself, but tell your master that if my plans succeed, the Tau’ri we certainly fall.”

Niptahkau, still unsure of what he has heard, closes communications. As the Pel’tak’s viewport shimmers back to normal, Wissen turns towards Narg with a relived expression on his face. “Well that will at least get us in the same room. I just hope you have a plan for how your going to sell Ptah the deal.”

“Trust me old friend.” Narg pats Wissen’s shoulder. “I know exactly what to say.”

___________________________________________

In a darkly lit chamber filled with buff looking Jaffa, an old man stands in front of Niptahkau while gazing at a circle on the floor. Soon the hum of a ring transporter fills the room as the celling opens up, sending down five rings onto the circle. With the rings a characteristic flash occurs, and once it is done the rings ascend back into there holding porn in the celling, revealing a group consisting of Narg, Wissen, and four guards clad in Kull Armor. Narg looks around, impressed by what he sees, then gets a look at the old man. Despite his hunched stance, the old man carries an air of control, and his long robes giving him a look of both wisdom, and dominance. “I take it you are Ptah, father of the Goa’uld Navy.”

The old man raises his head to look at the human before him, his eyes glowing bright gold as he focused his gaze. “ **Correct, and you are the one who dare insult me be demanding an audience.** ” Ptah said in the define booming voice of the Goa’uld. 

Narg holds out his right pointer finger to signal a clarification “Request, not demand.”

“ **After holding back knowledge from my First Prime, like bait for a hunters trap.** ” Ptah sneered. 

“That was more my way of giving you incentive for agreeing to this meeting. I would have left if you still said no.” Narg exclaimed

Ptah contemplated Narg’s words, narrowing his gaze. “ **What do you want?** ”

Narg chuckled. “Well, to put it in simple terms I am building an army to conquer the cosmos, and I’d like you to be a part of it.”

Ptah’s face turned into a scowl. “ **Ingrate. Niptahkau kill them.** ”

Niptahkau smiled. “With pleasure my lord.” Niptahkau and the surrounding Jaffa readied their staff weapons and fired at Narg and his company. But after the deadly volley, to the surprise of the Jaffa and Ptah, the Kull guards were unphased, while a cylinder forcefield shimmered around Narg and Wissen as the bolts hit.   
Narg smirks at the sight of Ptah nearly gawking at the sight before him. “Well I must say I’m surprised at how loyal these Jaffa are to you, considering what happened to the System Lords after the defeat of Baal.”

Ptah’s moment of shock ends, and he composes himself. “ **Niptahkau learned of the truth during my quest for knowledge and decided to stay with the promise of power. As for the Ta-tanen, they were always more loyal to my First Prime that me, they could care less that I am not a true god. But enough about that: how are your warriors unaffected by the Ma’Tok staffs, and how did you two shield yourselves?** ”

“Armor commandeered from the halls of Anubis for your first question.” Narg said while pointing his right thumb at one of his Kull guards. “As for the second, well…” Narg lifts his left hand, revealing the Hand device he rarely takes off. Wissen does the same.”

“ **The Kara kesh.** ” Ptah state of shock returns. “ **But neither of you are nor have been hosts.** ”

“Is that what this is called.” Narg said while scanning his hand device. “Well anyway, you can my old friend Wissen for that.” Narg says as he pats Wissen’s shoulder.

Wissen smiles at the complement. “Yes, this is one of my finer achievements. And its all apart of Narg’s simple yet brilliant plan to acquire and improve upon the best the Goa’uld have to offer, then use it to build a grand armada.”

Ptah narrows his gaze at Narg, unamused. “ **And you want me to build this armada for you, unable to comprehend the task you set yourself.** ”

“More a matter of speed than necessity.” Narg calmly exclaimed. “You see we can accomplish our goals, but the time it would take to complete them at our current level of progress is far to long for my liking, especially if we’d like to remain hidden till the right moment.”

Ptah’s eyes glow as he ponders what he has heard. “ **And the Tau’ri?** ”

Narg smirks. “Oh, they’re what I’m preparing for the most.”

The Jaffa began to whisper amongst themselves as Ptah once again drifts into thought. For the first time in a long time Ptah was unsure of what to make of the situation, and while he wasn’t entirely for the offer, to his great surprise he wasn’t outright against it. “ **Well, what you have shown so far is impressive. Will you give me control of the Tau’ri’s world when it is conquered?** ” Ptah said as he began to walk towards Narg.

“Hand you Earth, I don’t see why not.” Narg said as he followed Ptah’s lead. “I’m more than comfortable keeping my base on Tartarus.”

Ptah laughs at the sound of the name the Tau’ri have given their world as he and Narg both finish walking. “ **But with that said: What else besides the end of the Tau’ri do you have to offer?** ”

Narg chuckles at the thought of what he is about to say. “How about control of the former territory of the System Lords.”

Ptah was so shocked by what Narg said that he nearly fell over. While Ptah was trying to compose himself Niptahkau and the surrounding Jaffa all dropped their jaws. All the while Wissen looked on the meeting with a smile, impressed by the ambition of his old friend. “ **What do you hope to gain by such an offer?** ”

“Oh, come now Ptah. Surly you realize that the Goa’uld never controlled everything.” Narg said while making a wide hand jester. “What the System Lords controlled at there peak is a mere drop of water compared to what I have planned.”

Ptah took a deep breath to contemplate. Once his thoughts are in order his eyes glow as he looks upon Narg. “ **Your certainly ambitious. Do you have anything to enforce your words?** ”

“The first of the fleets I mentioned is under construction as we speak. And as soon as we find an adequate supply of Naquadah the rest will follow.” Narg exclaimed. 

“ **I want to see what you have acquired.** ” Ptah pauses for effect. “ **It may be worth wile.** ”

Narg smiles at the statement. “Does this mean you’ll except my offer?”

“ **Perhaps.** ” Ptah raises his hand to hold back Narg. “ **But for that to pass I will also need you to provide me with a new host to show your commitment to our joining forces. This one is wearing a bit thin.** ”

“That’s reasonable.” Narg turns to Wissen. “Wissen, don’t we have a number of prisoners we’ve be meaning to dispose of.”

“Yes, six if memory serves.” Wissen exclaimed. 

Narg turns back to Ptah “You can have one of those.”

For the first time in the entire meeting, Ptah gains a smile. “ **Then we may very well have an accord.** ” 


	9. Foundation of a dark alliance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe works to convince an old Goa'uld.

Chapter 9: Foundation of a dark alliance.

  
September 2009

In the near barren world of Tartarus, the Goa’uld scientist Ptah is in the middle of a tour of the facilities Narg has to offer. From the chambers where the Kull Armor is manufactured, to the glider bays where countless workers tinker with the design. Ptah was indifferent to most of it, but even the elder Goa’uld couldn’t hide a look of respect at what Narg had managed to accomplish in such a short time. The tour concluded when they entered Wissen’s lab, where the head scientist was busy bring up information on everything they had been working on so far. “And last but not least this is Wissen lab.” Narg exclaimed. “This is where most of our research work has been centered in, speaking of which.” Narg turned towards his old friend. “Is the display ready old friend?”

“Just finished actually.” Wissen said as he entered a code in the terminal he was standing next to. One by one the terminals within the lab bring up displays of various ships, weapons, and armor. 

Smiling at the display, Narg waves Ptah in the direction of the terminals. “As promised, here is the foundation from which I will build my army, and later empire.” Ptah gazed intently at the displays as he walked past them. “Each and every one of these Goa’uld designs was taken from the archive of a fallen system lord.”

Ptah’s gaze begins to focus on the more pronged design. “ **What of this one?** ”

“That would be Sokar’s work. Its slated to act as one of our command ships.” Wissen chimed in.

Ptah chuckles at the sound of his old ally. “ **Ah Sokar, he always was the best at refinement.** ” Ptah eyes Sokar’s design for a minute, then shifts his gaze towards the rounder of the ships. “ **And this?** ”

This time it was Narg who chuckled. “That would be the work of Anubis.”

Ptah’s eyes widened then glowed. “ **So, this is his ultimate weapon. I always wondered how it worked.** ”

“Now as mentioned we have the means to construct these ships, save for a power source for Anubis’s main weapon.” Wissen exclaimed. “What we are hoping is for you to give us the means to improve upon the designs so they can be a match for the likes of the Asgard.”

“ **You are ambitious.** ” Ptah said while tuning to Narg, who promptly shrugs his shoulders. Ptah turns back to the displays to contemplate, only for an odd sight to catch his eye. To his surprise one of the ship designs was not Goa’uld, as it resembled less of a regal structure, and more of an ingot with a tower hammered onto its back to Ptah’s eyes. “ **What is this?** ”

“That would be Prometheus. First space faring warship of the Tau’ri.” Wissen exclaimed.

“We’ve been covertly stealing their knowledge.” Narg nonchalantly added. 

Ptah’s eyes darted towards Narg, glowing the fiercest any of any of them had ever seen. “ **Why would you willfully use a work of the Tau’ri? Especially one so primitive as this.** ”

Narg shrugs his shoulders and grunts, unintimidated by Ptah’s near threat. “To put it simply, diversity of the fleet and filling out roles we lack.” Ptah narrows his glare, leading Narg to raise a hand in defense. “Now before you say anything, hear me out. First off this is not an insult to your work.” To Wissen’s relief that seemed to calm Ptah down. “It’s just that for what I have in mind there, shall we say, limiting. Now don’t get me wrong, the Hat’tak and designs spawned from it are excellent ships. But you must admit that offensively they are only good at orbital bombardment and engaging ships of a similar size, while it struggles when facing smaller ships like an Al’kesh”

Ptah relaxes his stance. “ **True.** ”

“That’s where the Prometheus comes in. Where the Goa’uld designs struggle, the Prometheus excels.” Narg exclaimed as he walks up next to Ptah. “Now imagine this.” Narg gestures to the displays. “Numerous fleets with powerful command ships at there center. To each command ship, three Ha’tak battleships of Apophis’ design. And to each battleship three Prometheus. The Prometheus’ provide defense for the fleet, while the battleships support the command ships.”

Ptah, surprised at the scale of Nargs plan, tries to not show intrigue by throwing in a question. “ **What of their individual performance, I highly doubt the weapons of the Tau’ri would pose much of a threat to shields of the strength you expect to contend with.** ”

“Already thought of that.” Narg smirks as he returns to Wissen. 

Wissen smiles as he brings Ptah’s attention towards a display showing a cannon. “Allow me to present to you a Tollan Ion cannon.”

“ **The source of their impenetrable defense.** ” Ptah said, unable to hide his intrigue any longer.

“At least until Anubis found a way to make Goa’uld shields impervious. We managed to scavenge a few out of there destroyed home world. Figured they would make a nice addition to the Prometheus’ design.” Narg exclaimed. “Which brings to mind another benefit of using the design. Its more primitive nature makes it easier to build, therefore granting us the numbers we need without putting a dent in our ore stock.”

“ **You’ve given this a great deal of thought.** ”

“And this is just our active plans.” Narg said with a smirk. We’ve got several more in reserve for when the time comes.”

The room goes silent as Ptah ponders all that he has heard. For a solid minute Ptah looks over every display one by one, and the more he sees, the more he finds himself intrigued. Once Ptah finishes him review, he turns towards Narg and gains a grin. “ **Very well, you’ve convinced me.** ”

Nargs smile widens. “Does that mean you except my terms?”

Ptah nods. “ **Bring me my new host, and the deal is set.** ”

“Gladly.” Narg says while pulling out a communication orb. “Lieutenant, bring in the prisoners.”

“Already on my way” 

Ptah raises an eyebrow upon hearing this, to which Narg shrugs his shoulders. “He likes to be prepared of anything. I guarantee you he wouldn’t have entered unless you said yes.” Ptah relaxes his stance then eyes the door, eagerly awaiting his new host. Not a minute later and Narg’s Lieutenant walks into thew lab escorted by four Kull guards while dragging six men of varying sizes and body builds. “Line them up.” Narg ordered the Lieutenant, who did so without a second thought. Narg them walks towards the prisoners. “Now them I’m sure you all are wondering why you are here considering the reasons you were locked up in the first place.” The prisoners all grimaced at Narg’s words. “Well, you’re here because I’ve found a way for you to redeem yourselves. One of you is going to help me secure a new ally. Though I very much doubt you’ll like as to how.”

As if on que Ptah walked over to the prisoners. As he began to look over the prisoners his eyes glowed, silently telling the prisoners of their fate. One by one Ptah took in there features as they all broke out into a cold sweat, which only served to make Ptah amused. Minutes went my as he looked over them. Some had an abundance a muscle, others an average build, while some were short in stature. Eventually Ptah focused on the youngest of the prisoners, with his lean body and sharp facial features. Ptah eyed the young man for another minute before grasping his chin. Narrowing his eyes, Ptah let an air puff out of his nose. “ **This one.** ”

Panic overcame the young man as Ptah removed his hand. “No. nonono no, please no.”

Narg, unamused, gestured to the Kull guards. “Hold him down.”

The two nearest Kull guards walked up to the young man as he began to lash out in a frantic attempt to get free, only to quickly be pinned down, first by the shoulders, then by the wrists after his manacles were removed. “C-commander. I can still be useful, I can still….” The young man quickly went silent as he felt Ptah begin to hover over his back. 

As Ptah moved closed the young man had a full-on Panic attack, shaking and screamed as he begged to be spared. Soon Ptah was mere inches from his back, and after one final eye glow he opened him mouth to a frighting degree. From the darkness of the elder throat a pair of red eyes come into view as Ptah’s symbiote, its true form, emerges. As the serpentine parasite crawls out of the mouth and screeches, the young prisoners pleading cries grow. Ptah jumps onto the back of its awaiting host and makes its way for the neck. Once there Ptah raises its head and dives into the neck, causing the young man to scream like his life depended on it. Then, as soon as the last of Ptah’s serpentine body finishes burrowing into the young, the screams stop, and the young man’s eyes glow, signaling that Ptah had taken over. 

The Kull guards unhand the new host of Ptah, who quickly got up. As Ptah was admiring his new body Narg walked over to him. “How are you feeling?”

Ptah takes a deep breath. “ **Much better. I have not felt this much strength in over two millennia.** ”

“Glad to hear it.” Suddenly Narg and Ptah’s attention it caught by the sound of a weak grown. Look down revealed that the grown came from Ptah’s previous host, weakly clinging on to life. “Huh, still alive.” Ptah grunted at the thought, while Narg decided not to waste time and with this feeble old man and pulled out his Zat'nik'tel. Narg then quickly fired two shots into the old man, putting him out of his misery. Narg then gestures to the Kull guards. “Cremate him”

The guards moved to take the body away when Ptah moves to stop him. “ **Wait.** ” The guards halt as Ptah moves to reclaim his belongings from his former host. Once he is done, Ptah gestures the guards to resume and soon the body is removed from the lab.

Narg then turns he eyes to his right-hand man. “Lieutenant, return the remaining prisoners back to their cells, me and Ptah have much to discuss.”

“At once Commander.” The Lieutenant bow then guides the remaining Kull guards in carrying out Nargs orders. 

Once they are out of the lab, Ptah moves toward Wissen. “ **On those matters, I believe we should start with what I can bring to the little army other than my ship building expertise.** ”

“I must admit, I have been curious about that.” Wissen said with an air of skepticism.

“ **Then it’s a good thing I brought this delmac containing my latest development.** ” Ptah said while revealing a long dark blue crystal. 

“Ah, you came prepared as well. Very nice.” Narg staired impressed as Ptah inserts his control crystal into an open port on one of Wissen’s terminals. Within seconds the display changes to reveal a complex design that Narg couldn’t understand in the slightest. 

Wissen takes a look at the design, and to Narg’s surprise is astonished by what he sees. “Well old friend, what are we looking at?”

Wissen rereads the data to be sure he is not mistaken before answering. “If I am reading this right, this here is the design template…. for an intergalactic hyperdrive.”

“ **Hmn, you are a good at your craft.** ” Ptah said with a hint of being impressed. 

Narg meanwhile is beaming at the news. “And you truly are the greatest Goa’uld scientist to ever live. Ha, ha, ha, I knew it was a good idea to requite you.” Narg moves to stand next to his old friend. “Well Wissen, how long would a hyperdrive like this take to get to Pegasus.”

Wissen gave the data another quick once over. “Based on the number hear, I’d say it be a month’s travel.”

Narg excitingly turns to Ptah. “I take it you already have a ship equipped with this new hyperdrive.”

“ **Of course, my personal Ha’tak.** ” Ptah said with annoyance. “ **And what pray tell is this ‘Pegasus’ you speak of.** ” 

“The Tau’ri’s name for an area of space we’ve been trying to figure out how to reach for some time.” Narg exclaimed. “On that note could you perhaps make another of these new hyperdrives enroute to said far out region.” 

“ **With ease, but why?** ” Ptah said in annoyance once more. 

Narg smiled. “To put it simply there’s something I want in Pegasus. And use of your new hyperdrive will greatly accelerate some of my long-term plans. Now, I can see why you would be apprehensive at such little information, so to put your mind at ease we can call this a trust exercise. One I’m positive you won’t be disappointed in.”


	10. An Ancient discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jaffa excavation leads to a discovery that Teal'c and co thought they'd never see again.

Chapter 10: An Ancient discovery.

October 2009

On a bright afternoon on the planet designated P3X-837, a large group of Jaffa are busy digging up an old set of ruins. Supervising the effort is the great Hero of the Jaffa, Teal’c, who looks on proudly at what his people have accomplished. Not but two years ago many of these Jaffa were trying to forgive and forget the countless lifetimes of being enemies under rival Goa’uld. But now Jaffa from many different worlds are here working together in the hopes of finding something to aid in the future of the Free Jaffa. Soon a foreman walks up to Teal’c. “The dig goes well master Teal’c, though there are still no signs of the Ancients.”

“That is to be expected considering there was never a guarantee that these ruins were of the Ancients.” Teal’c exclaimed.

“Regardless, this will make a fine sight for a new settlement, maybe one as great as Dakara.” The Jaffa said with an air of excitement. 

Teal’c nods in agreement. “Perhaps.” Teal’c them turns towards the sounds of rushing footsteps heading towards him. To the surprise of both Teal’c and the foreman the footsteps are revealed to come from Teal’c’ son Rya’c. “Rya’c my son, this is quite the surprise. Are you not supposed to be leading the dig on the northern region?”

Rya’c stops in front of Teal’c and the Foreman then takes a minute to catch his breath. “Yes father, I was till I found something I felt you should see.”

The Jaffa foreman glared at Rya’c for seemingly ignoring his presence. “You think to inform your father but not me. May I remind you that I am in charge of the dig.”

“I men you no disrespect taskmaster.” Rya’c bows. “It is just that I felt my father would have a better understanding of what my team found than you.”

Teal’c raised a brow “And why would you think that?” 

“Because what we found reminded me of our mission to destroy the weapon of Anubis.” Rya’c explained. 

Teal’c and the foreman’s eyes widen, the former filled with shock and the latter of understanding. “A mission I would know nothing of. 

Teal’c puts his hands on Rya’c’ shoulder. “Are you certain of this.”

“Quite.” Rya’c said with a nod. “That mission has never left my mind. Regardless I felt it be best to have you see it in order to confirm. As the Tau’ri say it never hurts to double check.”

Teal’c smiles at his son’s words. “Indeed. Lead the way.”

Rya’c turns towards his dig sight. “My team should be finished excavating when we get there.” 

______________________________________________

Teal’c and Rya’c, followed by the Jaffa Foreman, finish walking up the hill overlooking the northern most dig sight. While the Jaffa are still hard at work, there is a clear sign of a structure in the middle of their work. Teal’c gazes in awe as the structure comes into view, and immediately narrows said gaze when the familiar features come into place. The two stone like prongs coming out of the stone like base, the crystals jetting out of said prongs, and to top it all off the recently uncovered obelisk with a ring on top. There was no mistaking this discovery. “You were right Rya’c, this is indeed another of the weapon Anubis used to destroy the SGC’s Chappa’ai”

The Jaffa foreman reals back at the new. “Did you say that this structure can destroy Chappa’ai.”

“Yes, by forcing one to absorb more energy than it can store.” Teal’c exclaimed. “But this confirms that this planet was indeed at onetime inhabited by the Ancients. “

“I do admit this is good news.” The foreman’s expression lit up for a moment, before going to a more somber look. “But why would the Ancients build something that would destroy their greatest creation.” 

Teal’c contemplates those words. “I must admit I have at times wondered that by self.” 

“Perhaps that was never the intended purpose of this device, and Anubis simply turned it into a weapon.” Rya’c exclaimed, to Teal’c immediate approval. 

“That may very well be Rya’c.” Teal’c said with a smile. “If that is true then we should endeavor to find its true usage”

“How could such a device benefit the Jaffa.” The foreman said with concern. 

“That remains to be seen, regardless I must now deliver the news to Master Bra’tac. The council must be informed of this development.” Teal’c exclaimed.

“I’ll go back to supervising this dig sight, where there’s one finds there’s sure to be more.” Rya’c said before heading back to his post. 

“In that case I’ll redistribute the diggers so you can have more men.” Exclaimed the Jaffa Foreman.

“Very well Foreman, I will inform you on the council’s decision regarding our new find shortly.” Teal’c says before heading for the communication tent. 

___________________________________________________

A day later and Teal’c is in front of the stargate, waiting for an important guest to arrive. Soon the stargate comes to life, and within mere moments the characteristic unstable vortex bursts out as the wormhole forms. A minute later and Bra’tac appears, followed by two Jaffa guards. Bra’tac quickly spots Teal’c and with a smile on his face moves to great him. As Bra’tac approaches. “Tek’ma’te Bra’tac.”

“Teal’c my old friend.” Bra’tac reaches out, then the two Jaffa give each other a friendly hug. “It is good to see you.”

“I am sorry that you had to leave your council duties in order to come here.” Teal’c said after breaking the hug. 

“Don’t be.” Bra’tac said as they began to walk. "With how the council has been belittling me for the failure to retrieve the surplus of Pelops, as if they could have done any different, I'm glad to have something else to do.”

“Your competition for the election?” Teal’c asked.

Bra’tac grunted. “The young thinking old men like me should stay in one place.”

Teal’c raises a brow at what he hears. “Perhaps this is why the Tau’ri put age restriction on certain jobs. 

“Perhaps.” Bra’tac sighs. “Speaking of which how is Rya’c faring in his task.”

Teal’c smiles at the thought of his son. “Very well, it was in fact his team that discovered the device.”

“Now that is a noteworthy achievement.” Bra’tac exclaimed.

“Indeed.” Teal’c says with a nod.

Bra’tac briefly lets out a chuckle. “Now then let us save our energy for the long trek ahead. You said that the device was found in the northern most sight.”

“It is, which is why I had a ring platform places near it soon after it was discovered.” Teal’c says while pointing to the Jaffa surrounded ring platform in their path. 

“Ah, clever as always Teal’c.” Bra’tac voice is now beaming with pride at his former student/surrogate son. They two Jaffa make there way to the ring platform then ask to be taken to the northern dig. With in moments they are transported to the hill overlooking the dig, and as soon as the rings drop Bra’tac and Teal’c are greeted with a fine view of the Ancient device, its central emitter now fully uncovered. “So, it is true. I never thought I would look upon such a device for a second time. Have your men found anything that could indicate a purpose other than the weapon Anubis made it?”

“No, but I have thought of ways the Tau’ri could utilize it.” Teal’c exclaimed. “you see the Tau’ri have several off-world expeditions that require more power to the Chappa’ai than their power sources can provide. Perhaps they can find a way to use this device to do just that.”

“That is a matter best saved for after the election.” Bra’tac sighs. “In spite of their help in bringing down the Goa’uld, there are many within the council that feel we are to quick to turn to them.”

“Those thought are madness, the Tau’ri are our friends, not our oppressors.” Teal’c said with an air of agression. 

Bra’tac pats Teal’c shoulder to comfort him. “They do not spend as much time with the Tau’ri as you do Teal’c. Regardless, it is probably best that we wait until we have well and truly exhausted every other possible use for this device before bringing this idea to the eyes of the council.”

"Very well.” Teal’c exclaimed. “Then would you permit me to bring up the matter of the missing surplus to the SGC when I return.”

"Of course, with how little success we’ve had the council would more than welcome their aid." Bra’tac exclaimed. "Though from what I have heard they are busy preparing a defense against a Lucian Alliance assault.”

Teal’c nods in response. “True but I feel they will be able to handle it.”


	11. Fowl trust in the great void.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe begins a trust building exercise while searching the great void between galaxies. Will it succeed and what will they find.

Chapter 11: Fowl trust in the great void.

  
October 2009

In the deep blue vortex of hyperspace, a lone Ha’tak cruises through towards its unknown destination. Onboard the Ha’tak various people composed of a mix of Narg’s men and Ptah’s Jaffa walk through the halls, the Jaffa slightly angry to be working with these outsiders. Amongst the hallways lies Narg and Ptah walking to the Pel’tak, Ptah practically seething with anger. Narg for his part was seemingly unconcerned about said anger, feeling it was par for the course when working with one of the elders of the Goa’uld. Thus, he carried on as if they were having a civil conversation. “Now Ptah, I know your upset, but is that really reason enough to have us turn around before we even arrive at our destination.”

“ **Upset doesn’t begin to describe how I feel at this moment.** ” Ptah says while resisting the urge to shout. “ **First you spend a week filling my Ha’tak equipment that you refuse to tell me anything about its function. Then you insist on taking you men instead of the Ta-tanen, and now for the sake of you ‘trust exercise’ we have been traveling at hyperspace for two weeks, yet you still have not told why we are out here.** ”

Narg raises a brow in thought, but otherwise does not stop his pace. “When you put it like I can see where your tone is coming from. But I can assure you that your wait will soon be rewarded.”

Ptah narrows his gaze. “ **How could your assurances mean anything to me with what little you have shown.** ”

“If my plans are on schedule then you’ll have that example very soon.” Narg explained. 

“ **We would not need such an example if you just tell me why we are hear.** ” Ptah vented.

“I haven’t told you because from what I know about you there’s a strong chance you’d laugh at me for saying it.” Narg states while raising his shoulders. “So, I’ve kept it hidden as a way to maintain your interest.”

“ **It will not be maintained for long if you keep withholding answers.** ” Ptah said with a grown. 

“As I said, if all goes according to plan, you’ll have the first of those answers very soon.” Narg smirked as the pair turned into the Pel’tak

As they enter several of Narg’s men stand at attention, till Narg waves them off to continue their work. Soon the helmsmen took notice of their presence and turn to greet them. “Commander, Lord Ptah, I was just about to send for you. We’re coming up on the first set of coordinates.”

Narg smiles at the news. “Ah, excellent, that is just what I like to hear.” Narg claps his hands in excitement. “In the sensor sweep prepared?”

“Ready for use the moment we drop out of hyperspace.” The helmsmen exclaimed. 

“Very good.” Narg moves to the captain’s chair as the helmsmen bows then returns to his work. 

Ptah confusion grows as Narg moves away from him and sits in the captains’ chair. “ **Why would we be stopping here, we not even halfway to your destination?** ”

Narg silently chuckles at Ptah’s confusion. “You’ll see.”

Soon the Ha’tak drops out of hyperspace into the great void between galaxies and begins its scans. While it floats through the void Nargs men scan through every spectrum the Ha’tak has in search of their prize. After a few minutes of nothing Ptah is at his wits end. “ **This is pointless. I have half a mind to order the Ta-tanen to take the Ha’tak from you.** ” Ptah eyes glowing as he nearly shouted his threat.

“Commander, I’ve found it.” Called out the helmsman, instantly defusing the tension. 

“ **What?** ” Ptah becomes even more confused than he was when the Ha’tak dropped out of hyperspace.

Paying to mind to his colleagues’ confusion, Narg carried on as usual. “What’s the range?”

“Near the edge of our sensors and moving at high velocity.” The helmsmen exclaimed. 

“Match our course and speed, I want to be there as soon as possible. And bring up a visual as soon as we’re in range.” Narg said while turning his attention to Ptah. 

“ **What could we possibly find in this void?** ” Ptah asked while still in a confused state. 

“Something I’m sure you’ll be able to recognize when you see it.” Narg said with a smirk. 

Minutes later of flying in the opposite direction and still nothing to see, but it is clear to all in the Pel’tak that they are heading in the right direction. Heading towards something that is moving at such great speeds it is taxing the Ha’tak’s engines just trying to keep up. But soon the Ha’tak moves close enough to get a clear sensor image. “Range established, bring up visual.” Stated the helmsmen as he activates the viewport hologram. 

As the image emerged, Narg stepped out of the captains’ chair. “I promised you answers, and now you have them.”

Just then the viewport is filled with the image of a ship. One long and narrow with many odd geographical shapes dotted along the hall. Ptah gazed at the image in wounder, for while the ship was the farthest thing from a design of the Goa’uld, there was something familiar about it. “ **Is that…** ” 

Narg walks up next to Ptah with a massive grin on his face. “Ptah my esteemed colleague, I present to you an Aurora.” Narg holds out his hand towards the image. “The premiere warship of the Ancients”

Ptah’s glow and widen in amazement as he gazes at a sight he had not seen for well over 10000 years. “ **How did you know of this?** ”

“This is just one of the many benefits that have come from the Tau’ri logs.” Narg smirks. “As it turns out the Tauri discovered about 6 years ago that the Ancients lived in Pegasus for a time and have had a team place in their former capital city ever since. This ship was discovered by the Tau’ri three years later while they were testing various alternatives to intergalactic travel.”

“ **The Tau’ri, so that’s why you didn’t tell me before.** ” Ptah remised.

“Yes.” Narg said with a smug tone. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me if you were outright told that I was going off a lead of the Tau’ri, so I decided it would be best to show you first.”

“ **Your assumption was correct.** ” Ptah started to chuckle at how much his new ally is surprising him. “ **You are far more clever than I first thought.** ”

“Why thank you.” Nard said with a bow.

“ **Well, now that there is no room for doubt, why don’t you tell me how an Ancient warship ends up in the intergalactic void.** ” Ptah asked, his voice calm for the first time all day.

“To put it simply, from what I’ve read of the Tau’ri’s findings, millennia ago the Ancients abandoned our galaxy for Pegasus to run from a plague they couldn’t cure.” That statement brought out a short laugh from Ptah. “After which they spread out to live peaceful lives. At least until they encountered and went to war with a race known as the Wraith. A war they lost.”

“ **After which they fled back to our galaxy.** ” Ptah smiled at the realization. “ **That’s why you want to go to this Pegasus. To find any ships and technology they abandoned at the end of the war.** ”

“Among other thing yes.” Narg said with a smile.

“Commander, were about to enter visual range.” Called out the helmsmen.

“Ah, very good.” Narg acknowledged as he and Ptah moved closer to the viewport. Soon the Ancient ship Trai Main engines come into view, and as the Ha’tak maneuvers closer the rest of the ship follows suit. Its long and narrow brown colored hull, in semi asymmetrical design, all of it was quite awe inspiring to all who see it. “It really is different seeing it with you own eyes.”

“ **So, what now?** ” Ptah pondered.

“Now we temporally split into two groups. You lead one to commandeer this ship for our armada, while I lead another, using the Ha’tak, to search for technology I’m after.” Narg exclaimed. 

Ptah grinned widely at the thought of getting to access the Aurora-class warship. “ **With pleasure. What is its status?** ”

“It’s all-in working order, save for the hyperdrive.” Narg exclaimed

“ **Which is why you asked me to make one during the journey here.** ” Ptah’s voice is once again filled with amazement. “ **Once again you have impressed me, that’s quite the talent for preplanning you have.** ”

“It’s how I survived all these years.” Nard said with pride. “Oh, and before I forget if you’re going to the Aurora, you’ll need this.” Narg pulls out a cylinder from his jacket pocket.

Ptah takes the device and examines it. “ **What is it?** ”

“A way to access the ships systems. You see during there time in Pegasus the Ancients began to add restrictions to there technology so that only someone with their code of life can utilize it. What you have there is a Tau’ri drug that allows a body to mimic said code of life, recreated via the acquired labs of Nirrti.” Narg exclaimed.

Ptah grunts at the thought of his lessor. “ **Her and incessant need to create a hok’tar.** ”

“It has been a great asset to us. In fact, it’s how Wissen was able to unlock the hand device, or Kara kesh if you prefer.” Narg said while admiring the device on his hand.

“ **How are you able to tell if the drug works?** ” Ptah inquires. 

“Found an Ancient interface chair on a derelict outpost. Thought I must warn you that is only works on half the subjects, and even if it worked on you there’s no way of telling if your status as a symbiote will prevent your access even if it is successful.” Narg exclaimed.

“ **I take it you brought people who can.** ” Asked Ptah.

Narg smirks. “Everyone who has successfully taken the treatment is onboard and awaiting you orders.”

“ **Then I’ll will begin preparation immediately.** ” Ptah stated while leaving the Pel’tak. 

“I’ll inform you when were ready for transport. Oh, and a friendly reminder to remember to rendezvous with us when your done.” Narg calls out while Ptah scoffs at the very idea he could forget something so simple. 

Soon the Ha’tak begins sending matter streams to the Aurora-class ship Trai. With in the halls of the ancient ship dozens of men walk out of chambers integrating said matter streams. One by one they emerge, each one carrying equipment with the. This goes on until finally Ptah him self emerges. Taking in his surroundings, the Father of the Goa’uld is filled with glee at the chance to take another crack at an Ancient ship. Eyeing the men Narg gave him, Ptah smiles. “ **Now then, let us begin.** ”


	12. Old friends meet, new problems emerge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal'c returns to the SGC to deliver a request, how will it turn out.

Chapter 12: Old friends meet, new problems emerge.

  
November 2009

Deep within Cheyenne mountain on the lowest level of the base, Daniel Jackson waits at the foot of the stargate ramp as the gate dials. After the sequence is complete, the sergeant at station announces that the IDC is received and opens the Iris. Out of the gates event horizon comes Teal’c happy to be back. As the gate shuts down and Teal’c walks down the ramp, Daniel steps forward to great his old friend. “Teal’c, how have you been.”

“Very well Daniel Jackson.” The two meet and give each other a firm handshake.

After breaking the handshake, the two start to move out of the gate room. “So, how the dig on P3X-837 go.”

“Excellent, at the rate there going the free Jaffa Nation will soon have a new city to call out own. And you’ll be pleased to hear that the ruins were indeed Ancient in origin.” Teal’c exclaimed.

Daniels eyes lite up at the news. “Really. Well that’s a surprise. But how could you tell, there was no sign of there presence during the initial survey.” 

“Rya’c’ team found a piece of Ancient technology in there dig sight.” Teal’c stated.

“Well good for him then. You must be proud.” Daniel inquired.

“Very.” Teal’c smiled at the thought. “Though I must warn you that the Jaffa council would like to learn all they can themselves before any of the Tau’ri are allowed on the site.”

“That’s fair.” Daniel shrugs his shoulders. “In fact, it might make things easier considering the fact that the hard work will have been done by the time they do allow me there.”

Teal’c raises a brow at the idea. “I had not thought of that. Regardless I doubt you will have to wait for long. The election is coming soon, and I am confident that Master Bra’tac will win.”

“He certainly has the skills for it.” Daniel smiles at the thought of the old Jaffa. “Though to be honest I’ll probably be so busy with missions that I won’t notice the time.”

“Trouble with the Lucian Alliance?” Teal’c inquired.

“That and an odd series of thefts we keep encountering.” Daniel exclaimed.

“If that is the case, I will have to see General Landry immediately. I have news to bring him that may be related.” Teal’c exclaimed. 

“Well in that case I leave you to it, he’s in his office.” Daniel says as they stop at a stair way. “Oh, before you go, would you like to join me for dinner, Jacks back in town and we were thinking of having a get together.”

“I’d be delighted.” Teal’c nods to his friend as he turns and climbs the stairs.

Up in the general’s office Landry is on the tail end of a phone call. “I understand your concern but at the rate these incidents are occurring I can’t rule out something greater than simple theft. Mr. President if this were the Lucian Alliance trying to distract us, they would have attacked by now. All right, I’ll get you that proof.” Landry hangs up the phone then lets out a sigh he had been holding back for a long time. 

Sitting across from him, General Jack O’Neill gives Landry a sympathetic look. “Went like I thought it would huh.”

“It’s a wonder how your able to keep up with them.” Landry lamented. 

“Why do you think I came here.” Jack said while gesturing to the room.

This makes Landry chuckle. “Good point.” Suddenly everyone is shocked by a surprise knock on the side door. “Come in.”

To the general’s surprise, in comes Teal’c. Jack is so happy he jumps out of his seat. “Teal’c, buddy.” Jack then reaches out for a hug.

“It is good to see you O’Neill.” Teal’c says while returning the hug. “Daniel Jackson said you were in the area, but I did not think that meant hear in the base.” 

Breaking from the hug, Jack lets out a sigh. “Well, I just had to get away from all the politicians. So, I thought why not spend some time in the old stomping grounds. Give myself a chance to work while keeping calm. You know what I mean?”

“Indeed I do O’Neill.” Teal’c says with a nod, then turns to Landry. “I am sorry for not addressing you first General Landry. I meant no disrespect.”

“None was taken Teal’c, why don’t you grab a chair.” Teal’c bows then takes Landry’s suggestion, and soon everyone in the room is seated. “So, I take it the dig went well.”

“Very, though I to have had to deal with difficult politics in regard to our findings.” Teal’c exclaimed. 

Jack sighs. “You just can’t escape them.” 

“Regardless, Master Bra’tac has asked me to deliver a request.” Teal’c exclaimed.

“Oh, well this is rare. What would the old Master Jaffa want?” Landry said with an intrigued tone. 

“Aid in investigating a mysterious disappearance, two months ago Master Bra’tac lead a legion of Jaffa on a mission to retrieve the abandoned surplus of the system lord Pelops but found nothing. Daniel Jackson told me that you have been dealing with something similar.” Teal’c inquired.

“Oh yeah.” Jack sighed, then gained a puzzled look. “And why does that name sound so familiar?”

“He is in fact the same Goa’uld who experimented on the people of Argos.” Teal’c exclaimed.

Jack gained a pained expression. “Ah yes, that was definitely one of my worst missions. I hope the surplus didn’t have any his other experiments.”

“The surplus carried only weapon stockpiles and derelict ships Pelops had kept in the hope of bolstering his forces in future campaigns.” Teal’c exclaimed. 

“And all that just up and vanished?” Teal’c nods yes to Landry’s question. “Well then looks like I was right about the thefts.”

“SG teams have been spotting sudden and mysterious losses of ore like naquadah or trinium. And it’s always the same story, one minute it’s there, the next poof, it’s gone.” Jack exclaimed while fanning out his hands. 

“That does indeed sound very much like what happened with the surplus.” Teal’c pondered. 

“Well then. This gives even more evidence to the theory that this has nothing to do with the Lucian Alliance. The theft of ore is one thing, but someone taking a surplus of such size. Looks like we maybe dealing with another new faction trying to fill the void the Goold left behind.” Landry explained. 

“As if we didn’t have enough trouble dealing with the Alliance and the people stuck on Destiny.” Jack says with a sigh. “Well regardless, this sounds like just the thing we need to get the big wigs in Washington to take this seriously. I see to getting Carter and the Hammond to help Bra’tac.”

“That is very much appreciated O’Neill” Teal’c said with a smile. 

“Speaking of old Bra’tac, how are his chances in the election looking.” Jack asked while leaning back in his chair. 

“I am unsure of the specifics O’Neill, but from what I have seen he will be the next leader of the free Jaffa.” Teal’c proudly states. 

“Good to hear, though I still don’t get why he didn’t run the first time.” Jack ponders. 

“Master Bra’tac felt it was best for the young to set the foundations during the first election. No one could have predicted what Se’tak would do with the weapon on Dakara.” Teal’c’ voice softened as he finished his sentence. 

“Welp, as I’ve come to learn politics are incredibly unpredictable.” Jack says while jumping out of his seat. “Regardless I’d better get to work on the mission for Carter before our politics try and get in the way. With any luck the Hammond will be out and about with in the week.”

“That is good to hear, I will inform Master Bra’tac of the good news.” Teal’c exclaimed. 

“Great.” Jack starts to walk out of the office, only to realize he forgot something just as he was about to pass the doorway, so he quickly turned around. “AH. I’m assuming Daniel already ask but are we on for dinner tonight.”

“He did. And as the Tau’ri often say ‘I would not miss it for the world’.” Teal’c said with a smile. 

Jack returned the smile while Landry let out a small chuckle. “Well it nice to see your picking our social ques Teal’c.”

"Thank you, General Landry.” Teal’c said with a bow. 

“Oh Jack, before you go and me and Teal’c begin our debrief. Think there’s room for one more in this get together.” Landry ponders.

“You know Henry.” Jack shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t see why not, the more the merrier.”


	13. The investigation begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonal Carter meets with Bra'tac to discuss the disappearances.

Chapter 13: The investigation begins.

November 2009

In orbit above the planet Dakara, many Ha’tak patrol the skies. Everything is calm as gliders pass by the massive motherships. This changes as a hyperspace window opens near the planet, and from that window a ship of Tau’ri design flies out. It is the BC-304 U.S.S. George Hammond, and the Ha’tak, expecting its arrival, move to great it. With in minutes the Hammond is flying in formation with 2 Ha’tak around the planet. As the ships enter stable low orbit an energy stream from Dakara intercepts the Hammond, bring matter to the ships transport rings. Inside the ships ring room Colonel Samantha Carter waits patiently as the rings complete their cycle. Once the rings drop, Master Bra’tac and the Jaffa Emta are revealed. “Colonel Carter. It is good to see again,” Bra’tac says with a bow.

Carter gladly returns said bow. “Like wise Bra’tac, on behalf of my crew I’d like to welcome you on board the Hammond.”

Bra’tac raised a brow at what Carter said. “Hammond of Texas is dead is he not.”

Carters eyes widen in realization. “Oh, right I forget you wouldn’t know. You see on Earth its customary to name warships after passed soldiers and famed leaders.”

Bra’tac lets out a brief chuckle. “Well, what a fine custom it is, such a right must be a great honor.”

“Yes, it is.” Carter smiles at Bra’tac’s words.

“And I am sure that under your leadership this vessel will carry on Hammond’s spirit.”

“I’ll certainly try.” Carter said with an air of humility.

“But for now, we should get on to the matter at hand. For that reason, I have brought with me Emta of the Hak’tyl.” Bra’tac gestures to Emta. “I believe you two have met before.”

“Yes, briefly when we first met the Hak’tyl and introduced them to tretonin. Well its good to see you again.” Carter says while offering Emta a handshake.

Emta walks up and returns the Handshake in the Jaffa way. “Likewise, Colonel Carter. Though I do wish that our last meeting did not end whit the bitterness that came from the first of the tretonin trials.”

“I’m just glad everyone was able to move past that.” Carter said while breaking the handshake.

“As am I.” Emta says with a bow.

“Well, now that the greetings are out of the way how about I show you to the ships briefing room. I’ve had everything we need set up there.” Carter explained.

"An excellent idea.” Stated Bra’tac as the group left the ring room and headed into the corridors. “I must say that when Teal’c informed me that you would be the one to head my request, I felt a great sense of relief.”

“Always better working with a familiar face.” Carter presumed.

"That and the many time I have seen you find solutions where many thought there were none. I only hope that this endeavor will not hinder your affairs with the Lucian Alliance.” Bra’tac exclaimed.

“General O’Neill has the Odyssey and Apollo on standby for that. And to be honest for you I’m glad to be off the Lucian Alliance case for a while.” Carter whispered the last part.

“Oh, and why is that.” Bra’tac asked with bright curiosity.

“How about the fact that the last two times I delt with the Lucian Alliance my ship was put in the vicinity of an exploding planet.” Carter exclaimed.

“Now what would possess the Lucian Alliance to destroy two planets?”

“Well neither were entirely intentional.” Carter turns her head to Bra’tac. “Has Teal’c told you about our attempts to dial the ninth chevron?”

“Only briefly. Many of your people are trapped on the other side correct.” Bra’tac said with a confused look.

“Yes, you see dialing the ninth chevron requires an enormous amount of power. Now the only way we’ve found that works is to draw energy from a planet with a Naquadria core.” Carter exclaimed.

“And taping into it improperly leads to a planets destruction.” Bra’tac said with an air of understanding. “I take it the Lucian Alliance are the ones responsible for your lost people.”

“Unfortunately, yes. They found and attacked the planet we were testing on, causing the people on the base to retreat through the ninth chevron. Then a few months later they try dialing the ninth chevron on their own, and I happen to be the one sent to try and stop them.” Carter exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

Bra’tac chuckles at the tale. “We will have to discuss this in greater detail on a later time. But now there is much to be done.”

_______________________________________________

In the Hammond’s briefing room Carter, Bra’tac, and Emta are busy going over everything they have on the mysterious disappearances they have all been experiencing. Chief among the information on display is the sensor data from the failed attempt to gain the surplus of Pelops, seen on all the briefing rooms computer screens thanks to a data crystal brought by Bra’tac. As they finish giving the data a once over Emta is the first to speak up. “As you can see Colonel Carter outside of the lone stabilizer drifting away from the site, there was nothing to be found.”

“It is only thanks keen eyes of Emta and her Jaffa that we were able to find even that.” Emta bowed humbly at Bra’tac’s words. “Hence why she will be joining you.”

Carter also smiles at Emta. “I’ll be glad for the help. Form what I can see who ever did this went to considerable lengths to ensure that nothing tracible was left behind. The analysis on the stabilizer along shows that it was tampered with in such a way that even if it were left behind, it would have no signature. The fact that you spotted at all was pure luck.”

“We almost didn’t, during our first scan my Jaffa thought it to be mere space dust.” Emta exclaimed.

“That seems to be common amongst all the disappearances listed here.” Bra’tac points to his briefing packet. “Do you see anything that would help us discover this thief Colonel Carter.”

Carter sighs. “No. and outside of returning to the sight to try and find more clues, I’m at a loss.”

“At least we can rule out the Lucian Alliance. They are many things, but they certainly not masters of stealth to this degree.” Bra’tac lamented.

Carter gathers her thought for a moment. “What about narrowing this down by thinking about worlds with the means to utilize the surplus?”

"A fine thought Colonel Carter, but one we have already tried. All of the Goa’uld worlds that could repair the ships of the surplus are either under Free Jaffa control or have long since been abandoned.” Bra’tac explained.

“Then we’ll recheck the abandoned ones. With how old the some of those ships are I can’t see any possible way someone could repair them without some form of established infrastructure behind them.” Carter stated.

“I pray you are wrong Colonel Carter. I shutter to think what a hidden force like that could manage if given enough time in the shadows.” Bra’tac remised.

Carter nodes in agreement. “You and me both Bra’tac.”


	14. Incursion in Pegasus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe begins there search through the Pegasus galaxy. What do they hope to find?

Chapter 14: Incursion in Pegasus.

December 2009

With in a dimly lit system a hyperspace window opens and out comes a Ha’tak. Inside said Ha’tak’s Pel’tak, Narg and his crew are all joy full at finally arriving at their destination. Narg himself was so excited that he couldn’t help but laugh. “So, this is Pegasus. Who’d have thought all galaxies are the same on the inside.” Narg then presses a crystal button on the captains’ chair, giving him ship wide intercom. “Attention crew, I am glad to say that our one-month journey across the great void is now complete. That you all for your patience, for now the real work begins. Stealth teams ready all Tel’tak’s for reconnaissance, ground troops be ready for deployment on my command. Further information will be revealed as our destination has been confirmed. I expect no delays.” Narg shuts down the intercom then turns towards the helmsman. “Is there a gate in range?”

“I am already on approach to a space gate Commander; it will be within the cargo bay in mere minutes.” Exclaimed the helmsmen.

“Excellent.” Narg says before turning to the sensor operator. “While that process is under way, begin scanning for Wraith Vessels.” The Sensor operator nods on response then begins his scans. With in minutes the view port reveals the final docking procedure for the space gate. Narg once again activates the ships intercom. “Salvage team to the cargo bay, ready the personal dialing device.”

As Narg finishes giving out his orders, the helmsmen finishes’ the maneuvers necessary for claiming the gate. “Space gate is secure. Cargo bay is repressurizes commander.”

“Good. Salvage team dial Dagan then send out the first of the Reconnaissance probes.” Narg calls out to the cargo bay via the intercom.

Within a minute the view port displays an image of the space gate and of the Pegasus Galaxy. Very soon the image of the Pegasus galaxy begins to move. “Link established with the probe. Beginning subspace trace.” In a matter of seconds, the image stops at a single star system. “Dagan position confirmed Commander.”

Narg smiles as the first part of his plan for Pegasus is complete. “Take us there as soon as the last of the probes have been deployed.”

“Understood Commander.” The helmsmen stated while inputting the coordinates into ships navigation.

____________________________________________________

Above the planet Dagan, the Ha’tak emerges from hyperspace and begins scanning the surface. Deep in the lower levels Narg is busy gearing up on with his Kull troops onboard there last Tel’tak. As the troops are putting on the last of there armor Narg pulls his personal communication orb from his pocket then uses it to contact the Pel’tak. “Narg to Pel’tak, have the scans revealed anything?”

“Nothing as of yet commander.” Said the helmsmen through the orb. “as far as we can tell, save for the Chappa’ai there is nothing technologically sophisticated on this world.”

Narg lets out a sigh. “Unfortunate, but to be expected. The logs did say that this brotherhood hid it on another world. But I find it highly unlikely that they would leave this one permanently.”

“Understood commander.” The helmsmen say while looking at the sensor data on the Pel’taks viewport. “I have identified three settlements due northeast of the Chappa’ai.”

“Maintain lock on my position once I’ve landed,” Narg said through the com channel provided by his orb. “I want you to be ready for a warning shot the moment my order comes and be ready to fire on the settlements if that’s not enough.”

“Were preparing the weapons now.” Said the helmsmen as a man behind him activities the weapons console.

“Await my signal.” Narg says to the orb in his hand before he turns it off then puts it in his pocket. Narg turned to scan his surroundings pleased to see all of his troops ready for combat. Turning to the ships pilot he grins. “Take her out.”

The pilot complies and the Tel’tak begins to leave the Ha’tak. Soon the cargo ship clears the Ha’tak and begins the entry flight path. Within a minute the ship finishes plowing through the atmospheric turbulence then enters a stable and smooth flight within the skies of Dagan. As the ship nears the village the people of Dagan take notice of the sound of its engines. Some of the villagers were tempted to flee for the forest, fearing a Wraith culling, but they were persuaded otherwise. For the ones that had seen the Wraith before knew that this was most likely not them noting that the sound of the approaching ship was more a quick screeching sound than the drawn-out wailing sound characteristic of the Wraith darts.

Soon the Tel’tak lands in a small forest clearing just outside of the village. As the hatch unveils and opens, Narg steps out accompanied by a dozen Kull troops. Scanning the area, Narg smiles with confidence. “Move out.” Narg says while heading to the village, his troops following close behind. As they make there way through the forest several children spot them, only to turn away once they see the look of the Kull helmets. Narg notices but doesn’t feel its worth caring, so he carries. Once they clear the forest they come upon empty streets, so Narg decides to stand at the foot of the village and wait.

As Narg had hoped a young villager walked up nervously to great him. “H-hello, are you the ones from the ship.”

“Why, yes I am.” Narg said with a smile.

“A-are you Genii.” The villager asks with trepidation.

“No, were not. I’ll spare you the details and get straight to the point. I’m looking for a woman named Allina and the group she leads. Tell me where I can find her, and I’ll be on my way.” Narg said with a calm voice.

This however did nothing to elevate the villager’s fears. “How do I know you won’t harm everyone if you don’t find her.”

“Believe me I’d much prefer not to, in fact I’d be willing to set up a trade for this information, along with anything else your people can tell me like where to find these Genii.” Narg exclaimed.

“IF THAT’S TRUE WHY BRING THE DEMONS WITH YOU?” shouted a villager from one of the houses.

Narg sighs. “That’s just armor decorations made to intimidate. I never go anywhere with out some protection.” Narg them takes a deep breath, ready to project. “IF ANY OF YOU KNOW OF ALLINA OR THE BROTHERHOOD, STEP FORTH AND BE COMPACITED. OTHER WISE WILL BE ON OUR WAY.”

“That is not necessary.” Nargs eyes turn to a young woman with long brown hair. “I am the one you seek.”

“Ah, a pleasure to make you acquaintance.” Narg said with a mock bow.

“If you wish to discuss something with me. We shall do it away from the village.” Allina said with a stern look in her eye.

“Of course. Lead the way.” Narg said while stepping away from the villager, followed by heading to his troops. They then follow Allina through the forest to the stargate. “Ah good choice.”

“I assume you’re here for the Potentia.” Allina said with a scowl.

“I know it by a different name, but yes.” Narg said with a nod.

“How do you know of it.” Allina all but demanded an answer.

Narg shrugs his shoulders. “Who’s to say I’m not an Ancient.”

“The ancestors do not deal in ultimatums.” Allina says with anger in her voice.

“You’re a sharp one.” Narg says while moving a few steps closer to Allina. “But I expected that.”

“Did Sheppard send you.” Allina inquired.

“No. I’ve never met one of the Tau’ri.” Narg said with a smirk.

“So that’s what their people are called.” Allina said under her breath before returning her full attention to Narg. “Even if you are telling the truth. The brotherhood will never tell you where the Potentia is.” Allina raises her hand, and from under the cover of near by trees the members of her brotherhood come out and attack. But to the surprise of the brotherhood their rifles did nothing to the Kull armor, and Narg himself was protected by his personal forcefield.

Narg waives a hand signal that calls the Kull troops to retaliate with their plasma repeaters, though the brotherhood takes cover in the trees. Once the dust settles, Narg brushes off his jacket “I must say, well planed for the time you had. But seeing that you at a clear disadvantage, why don’t you call out your brotherhood so that we don’t have a repeat.”

“It doesn’t matter, we are sworn to guard the Potentia with our lives.” Allina exclaimed. “So no matter what you od to us we will never reveal its location to you.”

“I thought you might say that. Which is why I planned for everything.” Narg says while pulling out his communications orb. “Fire 3, 2, 7.”

Allina gains a look of confusion on her face only for an energy bolt to drop from the sky and impact a fair distance from the stargate. “You, you work for the Wraith.”

“No, I have my own ship in orbit, and this orb lets me communicate with it. Now what you saw was a warning shot. things can get much worse if you don’t cooperate.” Narg exclaimed.

“You won’t kill us. You need us to find the Potentia.” Allina said hoping to hide the fear building up within her.

“True, but there are other options.” Narg once again grips his orb. “Target the settlements and fire on my command.”

“No.” Panicking, Allina draws a rifle she hid in her shirt and fires at Narg, only for his shield to deflect the shots once again. She only stopped when two of the Kull troops aimed their plasma repeaters.

Narg tilted and gave Allina a ‘really’ look. “Did you honestly think that was going to work.”

Allina’s face seethes with anger. “Your no different than the Wraith.”

Narg shrugs. “Maybe.”

Nargs reaction shock Allina to her core. “How could you be so apathetic?”

“To be honest I’m giving you quite the courtesy by asking.” Narg pockets his com orb and walks up to Allina. “You see I don’t really need you to find this, Potentia, as you call it., my ship is more that capable of finding it. It will just take time, time I would rather not waist. In fact, I could easily use the Chappa’ai itself to determine the planet you hid it on.” Narg says while pointing to the stargate, filling Allina with even more dread. “but like I said that would take time I’d prefer to use elsewhere. So, its decision time, tell me what I want to know,” Narg pulls out his com orb and gazes at it. “or watch that settlement be destroyed.”

Allina fear is quickly replaced by fuming anger. “The Ancients will end you when they learn of this.”

The Kull troops begin to laugh in droves when they hear Allina’s proclamation. Even Narg lets out a brief chuckle near the end, much to Allina’s and the brotherhoods confusion. “When they learn.” Narg composes himself. “I almost forget, you still under the impression there going to come back.” Allina’s confusion only grows. “Well, sorry to break the news but the Ancients are no more.”

Allina’s eyes widen in shock. “Your lying.”

“Now what reason would I have to lie when the truth benefits me so much more. Come now, you’re a reasonable woman. Surly you’ve had your doubts. As for me, I’ve seen proof with my own eyes. The Ancients lost the war with the Wraith and fled, never to return. They eventually ended up in my region of the cosmos, where they either died out or entered another plain of existence, forgetting ours in the process.” Narg exclaimed.

Allina, on her part, was near to breaking. Barely able to take what she is hearing; she drops to her knees. “That can’t be true.”

“How else do you explain why they’ve never come back to stop the generations of Wraith culling?” Narg said while getting up close and personal. “How the first and only sign of there existence you ever had came from an unknown people that happened upon there city?” Allina wanted to counter but a part of her couldn’t help but think maybe he was right. “Face it, you’ve been carrying on a legacy that was doomed from the start.” Narg stands tall once again then turns his back to Allina. “So once again you have a choice you have a choice. Tell me what I want to know, and we can all walk away intact. Or hold on to your ‘duty’ and watch the settlements of this world burn. Narg pauses to let Allina process. “Going once!” Another pause, and everyone can feel the tension. “Going twice!” One last pause, then Narg moves his com orb up to his head. “And ….”

“Wait!” Allina croaks out. Narg turn to receive his answer. “If you promise to leave us alone, I’ll take you to the world we hid the Potentia on.”

Narg gains a devilish smile. “Good choice.”


	15. Dark Investment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new for starts to see gains on there trip to Pegasus.

Chapter 15: Dark Investment.

December 2009

In the void within the Pegasus galaxy, the Ha’tak of Narg cruises by uninterrupted. For the last two weeks Narg and his stealth teams have been going planet after planet looking for their prize. For Narg he uses the Ha’tak to scout out worlds outside of the influence ever present Wraith, and in the in-between he waits for news on his stealth teams. This moment is one for the in-between moments, for on the Pel’tak Narg is occupying his time by observing the zero-point module. “Weeks of searching, and this is all we have found. I knew the wraith were through in their destruction, but I didn’t think it was to this extent.”

“The ZPM is still a great find Commander.” Said the helmsmen as he adjusted course.

“True, I just expected to have found more by now. Or at least made progress with the Wraith capture.” Narg said with lament.

Minutes passed by with uneventful routine, till the helmsmen got a sensor notification. After giving his console a quick check, the helmsmen turned to face Narg. “Commander, one of out scouts in exiting hyperspace.”

Nargs face brightened up at the thought. “Ah, they must have found something.”

Outside the Ha’tak, a hyperspace window opens up, soon to have one of Nargs Tel’tak’s cargo ships emerge out of it. Once the window closes the cargo ship hales the Ha’tak. “Stealth team Zar reporting in Commander.”

Narg smiles as his agent appears on the view-port. “Welcome back, I take it you have either come found something worthwhile, and/or have brought back information on the Wraith.”

The agent respectfully bows. “Unfortunately, there is no news on the Wraith. All attempts to find new loan wraith have ended in failure.” Narg sigh upon hearing the new, only for his interests to perk upon hearing the agents next bit of news. “But I have found something of value.”

“Excellent, bring it aboard.” Narg said eager to see the first success in weeks.

“That is not possible because I don’t have It with me.” The agent paused to take a breath. “You see, what I found was an Ancient warship.”

Narg’s face widened in excitement when he heard the news. “Well now, that is quite a find. Transmit the coordinates then come aboard.”

“At once Commander.” The agent said with a bow, then the view-port deactivated.

Narg move to the captain’s chair. “Get us into hyperspace the moment that ship is aboard, I don’t want to waist any time claiming this prize.”

________________________________________________

Above an unassuming planet, Narg’s Ha’tak jumps out of hyperspace right into orbit and begins scans. Within a minute the sensor operator on the Pel’tak delivers his findings. “Ship confirmed at the designated coordinates Commander, I’m bringing up a visual.” The operator transfers the data in his terminal to the view-port, displaying the sight of a familiar Ancient vessel.

Narg can’t help but laugh at the sight. “An Aurora, well done.” Narg directs his gaze to the agent responsible for this find.

Humbled, the agent bows. “Thank you, Commander. Now as I mentioned my ships sensors revealed no damage, but I felt it would be best to bring the full resources of the Ha’tak in order to make sure the ship is safe to use, because to be honest this seemed to good to be true.”

“I’m inclined to agree Commander.” Said the sensor operator without looking up from his station. “There’s no sign of either battle damage or elemental exposure. Its as if the ship were recently built then abandoned on this planet.”

“That is a reason to be concerned, but I can also think of an explanation as to how this came to be.” Narg gazed at the display and contemplated his words. If his suspicions were true then taking the ship would be more trouble than he cared to handle, but the chance of having another Aurora-class in his armada was to great a benefit to ignore. “Scan the surface on all frequencies for any energy signatures beyond the ship.”

The sensor operator did so without another word, but he shook his head at what he found. “No such signatures detected Commander.”

Narg once again pounders his options. “Preform a ring link up with the ship then send down everyone we have that that has the Ancient code of life. I want you to see to their preparations.” Narg says while pointing to the agent at his side, who nods in response. “If nothing happens after transport have them head to the bridge so we can get a better idea on the ships status.”

“Understood Commander.” The agent says with a bow then leaves the Pel’tak.

Minutes later the transport is carried out, with Narg observing the events unfold on the Pel’tak. Everyone on the Pel’tak sighs in relief when nothing happens after transport and the troopers sent inform that they are carrying on with there mission. As the waiting game continues minutes feel like hours for Narg as he continues to hope that his suspicions were unfounded. Until finally the troopers reported back. “Commander, the bridge is secure.”

“Ships status?” Narg asked in a monotone voice.

“You were right to advise caution commander, the system was set to self-destruct if anyone without the Ancient code of life boarded.” The trooper explained.

Relief filled Narg upon hearing those words, being grateful that his forethought prevented the loss of such a great asset. “Inform me when the self-destruct has been disabled.”

“Aye Commander.” The trooper then cuts transmission.

Narg returns to the captain’s chair. “Scan for a place to land, I want that ship secured by days end.”

The Helmsmen began to do just that, only for him to get a warning indicator on his console. “Commander, unknown hyperspace signature approaching our location.”

Narg let out an annoyed sigh. “What now?”

Near the Ha’tak a hyperspace window opened to reveal an Aurora-class warship. Onboard the pel’tak the view-port is taken over by a hale, revealing a pleased Ptah. “ **As promised, I have returned, Narg.** ”

Narg smiles at the sight of the old Goa’uld. “Ah, Ptah. So good to see you. I must admit I wasn’t expecting the sudden arrival. How’d you manage to find us?”

“ **With the long-range sensors of the Aurora. Once we were with in Pegasus it was a simple task to tune them to Goa’uld frequencies.** ” Ptah exclaimed with his usual air of superiority. “ **Have your endeavors been as successful as mine?** ”

“To a point.” Narg stated in a matter of fact tone. “We manage to find 2 very useful pieces of technology. One of which is a second Aurora on the surface of this planet.”

Ptah, surprised to hear this, briefly turns his attention to another screen. Only to then face Narg again with a smile on his face. “ **That is a great find, what about the other?** ”

“Come aboard and I’ll show you. I can guarantee that you won’t be disappointed.” Narg exclaimed.

“ **Very well, we can also facilitate returning control of my Ha’tak.** ” Ptah says while emphasizing the last part.

“That sounds quite reasonable.” Narg said while nodding, then the transmission ends.

A minute later and Narg is standing in front of an active ring transported, which reveals Ptah standing as proud as ever. “ **So, where is this Ancient technology you mentioned?** ”

“No need to travel this time. Feast your eyes.” Narg says while unveiling the ZPM from behind his back. “Ptah, I present to you what the Tau’ri call a Zero Point Module.”

Ptah stares in awe as Narg hands him the crystal cylinder. And hear he had thought he had seen all there is to Ancient technology. “ **I have never seen anything like it.** ”

“Well, to put it simply what you have there is a delmac capable of generating energy of such magnitude that everything you know of, save for the eyes of the Goa’uld, looks like a mere candle light in comparison.” Narg exclaimed.

Ptah continues to gaze in awe at the masterpiece in his hands, only to then look back at Narg. “ **And yet you’ve only managed to locate one.** ”

Narg sighs at Ptah’ comment. “You have to realize that the Wraith left almost nothing behind after they won the war with the Ancients. The Tau’ri have proven that finding anything of value is next to impossible with out a point of reference. I only knew to look for this one because the Tau’ri lost it to a group of natives thinking that the Ancients would reward them if they kept it safe.”

Ptah laughs at the thought. “ **The fools.** ”

“My thought exactly.” Narg states in agreement. “Regardless, I’ve had scouts searching under cloak for some time now. I’m sure they’ll find something before its time to leave. Meanwhile, you can work on our new Aurora.”

“ **With pleasure.** ” Ptah says with a smirk. “ **But what if you can’t find more Zero Point Modules? One alone will only last us for so long.** ”

Narg chuckles “Oh, I have a plan for that in mind.”


	16. Dark Investment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe sees the start of returns on there incursion into Pegasus.

Chapter 16: Dark Investment.

December 2009

Onboard the second Aurora-class warship. Narg is walking down the corridors to meet with Ptah with a smile on his face. As he reaches the Auxiliary control room where Ptah is located, Narg takes a moment to appreciate what has been achieved before he approaches the old Goa’uld. “Ptah my esteemed colleague, how goes the work out our new Aurora?”

Ptah barely gives Narg a glance in response before returning to his work. “ **Hardly a challenge. This ship is fare less advanced than the one we found in the void. Its baffling how they could be the same design.** ”

Narg raises a brow at Ptah’s statement. “Well, I suppose that confirms my suspicion about the origins of this ship.”

“ **Then please enlighten me!** ” Ptah said with a mocking tone.

“No need to be angry. I just thought this ship belonged to the Replicators.” Narg exclaimed.

Ptah stopped his work in confusion then turned to face Narg. “ **Replicators?** ”

“The Tau’ri’s name for one of the Ancients many attempts to win the war against the Wraith. Think intelligent machines that grew so smart they began to emulate their creators, which cause the Ancients to abandon them.” Narg says in a nonchalant tone.

Ptah lets out a grunt of amusement before returning to his work. “ **If that is then it explains this design. Obviously these ‘Replicators’ built this without considering the possibility of upgrades made during the war, because when you compare at this design to the Aurora found in the void this ship might as well be considered a poorly made knockoff.** ”

“Knockoff or not its still very powerful.” Narg said with a smirk. “Regardless, do you think you could bring this ship up to the same level as the one we found in the void.”

“ **Given time. I’ve already begun work begun work in improving the hyperdrive.** ” Ptah explained.

“Then that can be what you work on during our time in Pegasus and the return trip.” Narg says while continuing to show joy.

Ptah grunts, unamused at Nargs attitude. “ **Why do you sound as if this is a matter of great joy?** ”

“Because my scouts have finally made it back with word on one of my targets. The Ha’tak is retrieving our new prize as we speak.” Narg states while ignoring Ptah’s tone.

“ **Still bent on using my Ha’tak as your own.** ” Ptah’s tone grew noticeably more angered, though not enough that his work ethic was slowed.

“Just until we leave Pegasus.” Narg waves off Ptah’s statement. “We both know its better equipped to handle salvage than the Auroras.”

“ **So, you did think of everything.** ” Ptah remised. “ **What did you send my Ha’tak to retrieve?** ”

“Oh, nothing much, just a Wraith scout ship.” Narg exclaimed.

Ptah pauses for a moment to process what he just heard. “ **In that case tell me when they return. I wish to see the works of the ones that defeated the Ancients.** ”

___________________________________________

In the cargo bay of Ptah’s Ha’tak. Narg and the old Goa’uld walk into sight of a Wraith scout ship. Narg is nothing but impressed, while Ptah was confused at what he saw. Out of all the technology he has seen in his long life nothing was as strange as what he saw before him. For while he could care less for the arrowhead aesthetic, the hull was an enigma to him. “ **Is that an organic hull.** ”

“The cornerstone for all Wraith technology.” Narg say without batting an eye at Ptah’s tone. As the two looked on, one of the men surveying the ship notices Narg and approaches him. Narg sees this so turns to greet the technician. “How goes the work on the ship?”

“Very good Commander. We’ve been able to access the ships computer and find the navigation logs. Now we’re not entirely sure due to ongoing translation, but it looks like this ship has seen at least six Hive Ships.” Exclaimed the technician.

“Excellent, that will narrow things down.” Narg clapped his hands in excitement. “What of any prisoners?”

“Three bound and onboard the ship.” The tech said while pointing to the ship. “we thought it best to keep them there in case we had trouble with the interface, though it turned out to be unnecessary.”

Narg grunted at the thought, before turning to the cargo bay entrance doors then took a deep breath. “GUARDS, GET THE PRISONERS OFF THE SHIP AND INTO A HOLDING CELL!” Two of the Kull armor clad guards stationed at the door moved to do just that.

All the while Ptah was busy giving the Wraith ship a visual and sensor once over. Even after checking his readings three times, Ptah was still confused at what he was seeing. This confusion was amplified when he thought of what he heard of the Wraith. Causing only one thought to cross his mind, ‘I expected something more’. Noticing Narg walk up alongside him, Ptah decided to air his grievances. “ **This is not what I expected.** ”

Narg shrugs his shoulders at the statement, but before he could comment the sound of a struggle catches both his and Ptah’s attention. They turn to see the Kull guards drag along the prisoners, giving both men their first real look at a Wraith. Narg couldn’t help but be impressed by the stance of the soldier Wraith, from the pale yet well-toned grey skin to the fact the way its body language perfectly matched its intimidating mask. Then to everyone’s shock one of the wraith broke free and knocked one of the Kull guards down. Then like a mindless brute he made a b-line to the nearest technician, knocked him down, then ripped off his shirt.

Just as it looked like the Wraith was about to attack, it is hit with a zat blast fired by Narg and falls unconscious. Not wanting to take a chance, he does the same with the still bound Wraith. The whole display makes Ptah confusion on the Wraith skyrocket. He stairs at Narg demanding an explanation. “ **How could a race like this possible defeat the Ancients?** ”

“Sheer numbers.” Narg said nonchalantly as he went to get a closer look at the Wraith he just shot. “You see had the power to win every battle. But no matter how many Wraith they killed, more just kept coming.”

“ **And eventually the near constant assault wore them down enough that their power did not matter.** ” Ptah says while his eyes widen with realization

“Exactly.” Narg says in complement. “Though the method did cause quite a bit of strife, especially in recent years.” Narg stops with the Wraith at his feet. “For you see the Wraith are a rather particular race. The Tau’ri found that most of them are very old, and that as long at they are well fed they won’t die of anything natural.” Narg turns his head to see Ptah pondering what he’s being told. “To bad for everyone else, the only thing a Wraith can except as food,” Narg kicks the Wraith, causing the left hand to drop on the ground and the feeding slit to be in plain sight. “are beings like us.”

Ptah snarls in disgust at what he was told. “ **What a vulgar race. What do you hope to gain from them? Surely not ships like this!** ”

“Oh, this ships just a means to an end. A way to find what I’m really after.” Narg explained.

“ **And what, pray tell, would that be?** ” Ptah said while on the very of anger.

“Why, what is both the cornerstone and most powerful vessel of there civilization. The Hive Ship, and all the resources that come with it.” Narg says with a smirk.

Ptah scoff at the thought. “ **I highly doubt anything made by this race could measure the Goa’uld.** ”

“You’d be surprised.” Narg says while making room for the Kull guards to drag the wraith to the holding cell. “from what I’ve seen in the Tau’ri the Wraith have several things that can exceed the Goa’uld. For instance, you know of the Needle Threader, right?”

“ **Of course, I know. I was one of the competing designers!** ” Ptah says in anger at the presumed insult only for his eyes to quickly widen in shock as he understood Narg’s implications. “ **Your not saying…….** ”

“I am. The Wraith’s main fighter craft is a vessel know as the Dart that has long perfected the design of the Needle Threader. Capture a Hive Ship, and we’ll have access to hundreds.” Narg exclaimed with glee. “And just you wait till you see my plans for improving the Hive Ship once its ours.”


	17. A villain’s prize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe moves to claim their greatest prize yet.

Chapter 17: A villain’s prize.

December 2009

High above a forested planet, Ptah’s Ha’tak lies in high orbit flanked by the Ancient warship Tria. On board the Ha’tak Narg is making his way to the holding cells, eager for the test that is about to commence. Following close behind him is Ptah, who is there merely out of curiosity on the plan Narg has for capturing a Wraith Hive Ship, a plan that from what he’s been told involves this upcoming test. “ **You still have not told me either how you intend to capture the Hive Ship or what this test involves. It is yet another outlandish idea you think I will not believe without proof?** ”

Narg shrugs off Ptah’s comment. “Believe it or not, most of my long-term plans fall into that grouping. Especially considering how much I took from the Tau’ri when creating said plans.”

“ **And your positive that the Tau’ri will not notice the similarities?** ” Ptah asks while giving Narg an extremely narrow gaze.

“Please. Most of what I’m drawing from are either forgotten ideas or are so obscure that half the SGC probably forget they even happened.” Narg exclaimed.

“ **And this is one of those forgotten ideas?** ” Ptah said with out losing his stare.

Narg chuckles at Ptah’s response. “Astute as always Ptah.” Narg briefly looks back to see Ptah’s glare slightly soften, making him grateful for the effects of flattery. “Yes, this is one of those forgotten ideas. One the Tau’ri have used to successfully takeover a Hive Ship before. Simply put what we are about to see tested is a drug that can temporally turn a Wraith into a human.”

“ **With the aid of the technology within the Ancients capitol no doubt.** ” Ptah grumbles to himself, hating the idea that the Tau’ri could have success in any field the Goa’uld have struggled with in the past. “ **I take it you have been using the stolen technology of Nirrti?** ”

“I’ve had some of Wissen’s assistants working on the formula ever since we left Tartarus. Thanks to the three Wraith we’ve recently captured they’ve managed to finish it. So now its time to test. And not a moment to soon.” Narg says while trying to contain his excitement.

“ **Yes, the lone Hive Ship the scouts have recently discovered.** ” Ptah says with a hint of annoyance, something Narg pays no mind to as he is very familiar with the old Goa’uld’s grievances towards his plans for the Wraith.

“Soon that Hive ship will be mine.” Narg says as the pair turn a corridor and reach the cells converted to serve the needs of the test. “Is everything ready here?”

One of the assistants Narg mentioned prior looks up from his console then salutes him. “We were just putting on the final touches commander. The retro virus delivery system is in place, the cell has been altered as requested, and the prisoners are inside. I was just waiting for a final pressure seal check before we begin.”

A smirk comes to Narg’s face when he hears the news. “Excellent, I’ll go observe while you work.” Narg says while moving to the cell windows, followed closely by Ptah.

“Ay Commander.” The assistant/researcher returns to his console and resumes the final checks. A minute passes by and another researcher enters the room and informs the assistant/researcher that all the checks are complete. Getting a nod of approval from Narg, the test begins. “Cell block sealed, releasing retro virus.”

While Narg and Ptah look on from the outside via the observation windows, inside the cell the three Wraith prisoners gaze at the door waiting for a chance to escape, completely oblivious to what is about to happen. Soon a hissing sound id heard as the room is filled with a form of gas, quickly filling the room. “ **A gas.** ” Ptah says with a hint of intrigue.

“Easiest means for mass release.” Narg nonchalantly exclaimed as the Wraith begin to double over in pain.

“ **And how exactly do you plan to deliver this gas**?” Ptah questions, his eyes never leaving the Wraith.

“By sending in a small group of Kull troopers equipped with personal cloaking devices, also courtesy of Nirrti, into the Hive Ship and releasing the gas into the central life support system” Nargs voice gets smug at the last part.

Ptah couldn’t help but let out a brief laugh when Narg once again shows how forward thinking he is. “ **Neither of those facts surprise me. With how paranoid she was it’s a wonder how she let herself get killed by the Tau’ri.** ”

“Arrogance, what else.” Narg said in a mocking manner, which was met by yet another brief laugh from Ptah. Despite his bluster, he couldn’t deny that was a common flaw amongst the Goa’uld, himself included. “I won’t bore you with the details, but long story short the Tau’ri managed to turn Nirrti’s test subjects against her.”

“ **Of course it be related to a hok’tar.** ” Ptah was about to say more when he noticed changes in the prisoners. Though it was slow, there were clear signs that the retro virus was working. Both Ptah and Narg looked on as the skin of the three Wraith began to gain color.

Ptah was intrigued, while Narg was ecstatic. “Prefect, a bit slow maybe, but that works in our favor.” Narg turns to the test lead. “How long till we can produce enough retro virus for the plan?”

“One day. Though I’d advise holding off till we know how long the change will last.” Exclaimed the lead.

“As long as it’s a number of hours that won’t matter. Inform me when the supply is ready, I have troops to muster.” Narg says as he walks off.

___________________________________________

Two days pass and Narg and Ptah are patiently waiting on the Ha’tak’s pel’tak for news on the Hive Ship infiltration. But as usual Ptah’s patience runs out first. “ **I hope this Hive was worth the wait. I was just starting to make a breakthrough with the Aurora’s.** ”

“Oh, it certainly will be.” Narg said, completely unfazed by Ptah’s behavior.

“Commander, Lord Ptah, we are receiving a signal.” The helmsmen called out. 

“On the main viewer.” The Helmsmen complied, bring up an image of a Kull trooper. “Report.”

“The retro virus was a success Commander. All Wraith on board are now human.” The trooper exclaimed.

Nargs smile turns to a smirk. “Excellent. Secure the bridge then await further instruction. And if any of the Wraith give you trouble use you Zat’nik’tel’s. I want as many of them alive as possible”

“Yes commander.” The viewport goes dark as the response ends.

“Helmsmen, order all craft to disembark, I want all wraith in holding cells within a day.” The helmsman moves to carry out Nargs orders while Narg himself turns to Ptah. “Ptah, care to join me.” Ptah rolls his eyes at the statement but accepts the offer none the less.

From the dark side of a gas giant moon, Ptah’s Ha’tak and the two Aurora class warships move from there hiding place to begin their approach to the Hive ship. As they advance numerous Tel’tak cargo ships launch from the Ha’tak, inbound for the Hive Ships dart bays. Approaching unopposed, the cargo ships one by one land deep within the bays then disembark their stores of Kull troops, using there ring transporters to bring in more just as they empty. As the troops flood the Hive Ship Narg and Ptah make there way to the bridge, Ptah once again stating how little he though of the Wraith. “ **I still cannot fathom how this ship will amount to anything.** ”

“That’s because you only see it as the Wraith designed it. Once we add some Ancient designs that will change quickly.” Narg explained.

“ **Meaning.** ” Ptah spoke deep and slow.

“Meaning this ship is not at its full potential.” Ptah raised a brow at Nargs statement. “You see at first I just wanted to some Darts. Then I discover that almost two year ago the Wraith had sent a Hive ship to Earth that almost decimated the Tau’ri. That hive was like any other save for one key difference, the use of a Zero Point Module.”

“ **How would that help?** ” Ptah said, intrigued and in disbelief.

“Simple, the Wraith are terrible at powering their ships. With the right energy source, the Hive Ships weapons will be as strong as the Asgard and will have armor that can withstand even the greatest the Ancient have to offer.” Narg exclaimed.

“ **If that is true then this is a rather flawed plan. Or do I have to remind you we only have one of those delmac.** ” Ptah says with an underlining tone of anger.

Narg raises his hands in defense. “I’m aware of and I have a plan for that. It’s a bit long term mind you but I can promise it will be well worth the wait. And when have my promises ever failed.” Ptah grunts but says nothing further. A few minutes later and the two of them are in the hive ships bridge, filled with both Kull trooper and humanized Wraith. Narg takes a moment to scan the room. “Well done to all of you.”

“Thank you, commander. Though we were unable to establish control of the ships systems.” Stated the lead Kull trooper.

“That’s to be expected given the interface. Begin moving these Wraith to the cells, I’ll supervise from….” Narg is interrupted by a sudden hissing scream as a wraith jumps up and knocks a Kull trooper down. Out of nowhere a Narg comes face to face with a Wraith Queen. One whom promptly tries to assault him, only for Narg to blast her with his Kara kesh. The queen is quickly throne to the floor as Ptah eyes Narg. “Well, looks like it doesn’t work of females after all.”

“ **Why did you think that not worth mentioning?!** ” Ptah says with great anger.

“Relax. The Wraith are more similar to insects than humans. The only females you’re likely to see are the queens.” Narg exclaimed as he causally walks up to the queen.

Slightly recovered from the shockwave, the Queen gets up and glares at Narg. “You will pay for what you have done!”

“I very much doubt that.” Narg shrugs off the threat.

“Clearly you have never seen the terror of the Wraith.” The queen lunges at Narg once again, only for Narg to use his Kara kesh to stun her then force her to her knees.

“True, but that hardly matters now.” Narg gets within inches of the queen, a defiant look in her eyes as she tries to fight off the stun. Narg smirks as he moves to end that defiance. “Let’s see how much punishment you can take.” Without a second thought Narg grips the queen’s head. Sparks fly as Narg pores massive amounts of electricity from his Kara kesh directly into the queen’s brain. Her whole body violently shakes as she begins to seizure, much to Nargs apparent enjoyment. As the unrelenting torture continues the queen manages to force herself to move here feeding hand. This was thanks to her healing factor, but Narg continued unconcerned. As her brain receives more damage, the queen moves her hand in a desperate attempt to feed on Narg. Inch by inch her hand moves closer to his chest, but every inch is a struggle. In the end just as it looks like she may succeed the damage becomes too much and the queens hand drops, soon followed by her final breath.

As the spark cease the Kull troopers look on in shock as the queen’s body drops. Ptah on the other hand is more surprised. “ **If I did not know any better, I would think you were an aspiring Goa’uld.** ”

Narg snickers at the comment then stands back up. “I have my moments, but now that’s this ‘trouble’ is out of the way, let’s get to work.”


	18. Intergalactic Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a routine mission, the Earth ship Daedalus finds there destination nowhere to be found.

Chapter 18: Intergalactic Mystery

January 2010

Deep in hyperspace the Earth battlecruiser Daedalus flies by on course to a special destination. With in its corridors its crew goes about their duties, while one scientist among them walks to the bridge with a giddy spring in his step. The scientist is none other than Dr. Rodney McKay, eager to see the ships destination. McKay, to his surprise, is soon joined by his friend and colleague Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. “Ah, Sheppard, thought you were already on the bridge.”

Sheppard shrugs off McKay’s tone. “Oh, you know me, like to chat while having lunch. And shouldn’t I be the one who’s surprised that you’re not already on the bridge?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” McKay quickly says in a nonchalant tone.

“Oh, please Rodney.” Sheppard says with as much exaggeration as he can muster. “every time this trip comes up its all you can talk about.”

“Can you blame me? A near mint condition Aurora-class to study to our hearts content.” McKay gestures his sentence.

“That, and it’s a way to avoid getting reminder of you recently failed mission.” Sheppard jabs at McKay.

McKay groans at the statement. “I thought we were over that.”

“Says the guy that brings it up every other day.” Sheppard gestures to McKay.

“Well sorry, but its not my fault the Langarans wouldn’t listen to my sound and well-constructed argument.” McKay says while gaining a superiority tone.

One which Sheppard is more than happy to take down a peg. “Oh, sure. Like those have never failed.”

Mckay fakes a laugh in response. “Ha, ha, ha, very funny John. Remind me why you here again.”

Sheppard stops then turns directly to Mckay. “Because I have the highest CIA in Atlantis, or did you forget your own test.” He the turns back around and enters the bridge.

“Oh, I wish I never told you that.” McKay laments then follows suit.

On the bridge Colonel Caldwell is talking with his navigation officer Major Pat Meyers when he notices Sheppard and McKay enter the bridge. “Ah Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, good to see you get my message.”

“Well, you know how he get with these kinds of missions.” Sheppard points to Mckay, who doesn’t notice as he makes his way to the wall side terminal. “As for me I’m glad for a change of pace after spending a week with nothing to do.”

Caldwell chuckles at the thought. “Now you have an idea of what its like for me during most of our voyages.”

“Frankly, I’m still surprised we haven’t tried to bring the ship back to Atlantis or Earth and study it there.” Sheppard said in jest, but McKay didn’t take it that way.

“Sheppard, we’ve been over this before or did you forget.” McKay says in frustration while turning to face Sheppard.

“Maybe I did, but by all means, enlighten me.” Sheppard says with all the sarcasm he can muster, missing the ques Caldwell was giving him.

McKay lets out a frustrated sigh, not noticing the sarcasm. “The Hyperdrive on the Tria is shot, completely irreparable, making the only possible way for us to get it out of the void between galaxies is to either replace it and or tow the ship. The latter of which being impossible with our current designs and the former would take far to long given how sophisticated the ancient design is thus making adapting on of our drives worthless on the point of how much time and resources it would take to make a proper interface….”

Little did McKay realize that Sheppard had stopped listening after the first sentence and moved on to a quiet conversation with Caldwell. “You just had to push him didn’t you.”

“I was joking, how was I supposed to know he wouldn’t catch on.” Sheppard stated.

Caldwell could only roll his eyes at the response. “It’s like you don’t even know him.”

Just before Sheppard is about to respond McKay takes notice. “Hey, I’m trying to talk here.”

“Sorry Rodney, but that what you get for taking a joke so seriously.” Sheppard exclaimed.

McKay steps back, shocked and offended. “Joke, joke. In what way is making fun of my work the least bit…”

“Colonel Caldwell, we’re about to drop out of hyper space.” Called out the on-duty helmsman.

“Very good, bring up a scan of the Tria once we emerge.” Caldwell says while being grateful that the new ended McKay’s rant, even if he didn’t show it.

With in the void between Galaxies the Daedalus emerges and begins its scans for the Tria. A minute goes by, yet the scans find nothing, confusing Sheppard. “Shouldn’t be able to see it by now.”

McKay brushes off the thought. “Eh, its probably just drifted further than expected. Not surprising considering it was slowing down from 99.9% the speed of light.”

“I thought the old crew stopped it.” Sheppard asked.

“They slowed it down significantly, sure, but they shut down power before it could come to a complete stop when we beamed them abord.” McKay exclaimed.

Sheppard nodded in understanding then calmed down. Only for Major Meyers to deliver her report. “Colonel, I’m not picking up any trace of the Tria on sensors.”

“What?!” McKay nearly shouted as he and everyone else on the bridge were shocked by the news.

“Are you sure?” Caldwell asked while trying to maintain his composure.

“Positive sir. I’ve double checked every spectrum at every range and it nowhere to be found.

“No, no, no, no, no, that can’t be right let me see.” McKay said while grabbing a near by interface tablet.

While McKay get busy checking the sensors, Sheppard tries to make sense of it all. “I thought the ships position was known.”

“It is sir, the SGC calculates its trajectory before every mission. Its like it just up and vanished.” Major Meyers exclaimed.

“That doesn’t sound right.” Sheppard stated.

“I agree, unoccupied ships don’t just disappear.” Caldwell exclaimed. “there has to be more to it.”

McKay sighs in destress “Oh this can’t be right.”

All eyes turn to McKay, with Caldwell being the first to respond. “do you have something Doctor?”

“Yes, but it shouldn’t be possible.” McKay relents.

“So is a ship disappearing into thin air.” Shepard said to keep his friend on track.

“Good point.” McKay signs as he transfers his data to the wall mounted display screen. “After running a check on all frequencies, subspace included, I found residual signs of a hyperspace window where we expected the Trai to be.”

The news once again shocks all present. “How can that be possible.” Sheppard asked.

“Like I said it shouldn’t.” McKay lamented.

“But we’re the only ones with hyperdrives capable of reaching another galaxy.” Caldwell pondered.

“Well, the Vanir or Ori could if they knew about the Tria, but that not the worst part.” McKay explained.

“Then what is?” Sheppard inquired.

“Well as I’m sure some of you know every hyperdrive has its own unique signature.” McKay explained.

“Like the Travelers are different from ours.” Sheppard interjects.

“Yes, well once I discovered the residual window I checked to see if its signature was one we had a match on, but what I found shouldn’t be possible.” McKay turned to face the wall screen then brought up two signal patterns. “It bares a resemblance to the signature of a Goa’uld ship.”

Sheppard and Caldwell look at McKay nearly slack jawed. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“No not absolutely but considering how degraded the window signature is I’d say we’re looking at an 80% certainty.” McKay explained.

“I thought Goa’uld ships can’t match our speed?” Sheppard asks.

“The only way they’ve ever been able to get close was under Replicator control.” McKay says with a hint of anxiety. “Like I said, shouldn’t be possible. Worse still is the fact that the Tria extra-galactic position made it impossible to find if you didn’t know where to look.”

“That would imply both a perpetrator from our galaxy and an infiltrator with in Homeworld Command.” Caldwell explains then sighs. “Looks like we’re going to head back home ahead of schedule.”

Now it was McKay’s turn to be confused. “What, why?”

“Because this is starting to remind me of what Colonel Carter told me of her latest mission Dr. McKay.” Caldwell exclaimed. “So, I suggest you continue your scans and gather as much data as you can in the next hour. After that we’ll set a course to intercept the Hammond.”

“Right, I’ll do that.” McKay says as he scurries back to work.


	19. An unexpected exchange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking to get to the bottom of there new mystery, the Daedalus meets up with the Hammond to compare notes.

Chapter 19: An unexpected exchange.

January 2010

Around a ringed blue planet, the earth battlecruiser George Hammond conducts many scans alongside a companion Ha’tak under control of the Free Jaffa. The two ships are busy searching for any sign that could solve the mysterious disappearances the galaxy has been plagued with. On the bridge of the Hammond Colonel Carter and Emta of the Hak’tyl are going over the systems they’ve searched, both frustrated at finding nothing, Emta especially. “Over a month of searching and we are still no closer to finding the thieves.”

"Don’t remind me.” Carter sighs. “You know I really thought we had a solid lead with this world.”

“Yet the only thing we have found is signs of a search for ore. Could the thieves know we are on to them and be planting a false trail.” Emta ponders.

“No. the sight is too old for the possibility. What more likely is who ever is responsible for the theft of the surplus and/or the ore are taking extra care to not leave a trail.” Carter exclaimed.

“Then how is it possible for us to have found anything to track.” Emta inquiries.

“Because its impossible to eliminate every trace.” Carter noted. “Everything from checking for ore deposits to using a subspace drive leaves something behind, ever if you try to cover it up. Like say a slightly disturbed soil patch for a dig site search, or the residual ion trail from a subspace drives emission.”

“Both of which have to be found quickly if they are to be of any help.” Emta laments.

“Unfortunately, yes. For all we know the people we’re trying to find came and left here months ago and we’re just playing catch up.” Carter explained.

Emta, not use to earth terminology, was very confused by Carters last statement. But before she could speak her thought on the matter Major Kevin Marks noticed something alarming on scans. “Colonel, detecting ships approaching via hyperspace.”

Carter looks to Emta. “One of yours?”

“No, most of the fleet in dedicated to supporting the reconstruction efforts. My Ha’tak was the only one tasked with this matter.” Emta said with a stern look that told carter the same tail.

With out a single thought Carter moved to the captain’s chair. “Raise shields and alert the Hak’tyl mother ship.” The bridge officers all moved to fulfill there assigned tasks. “You better get back to you ship.”

Emta nodes in response and proceeds to do head off the bridge, only for Major Marks to stop her with her announcement. “Unknown ship exiting hyperspace.”

Both Carter and Emta watch in surprise as the hyperspace window forms within visual range and reveals an Earth BC-304. “Huh, it’s one of ours.”

“Colonel, we’re receiving a hail.” Said Marks.

“Patch it through.” Carter said as she turned to face the wall display screen, with Emta moving to stand along side her. Once the signal came through Carter and Emta were greeted with the sight of Colonel Caldwell of the Daedalus. “Colonel Caldwell, well thin is an unexpected surprise.”

Caldwell smiled at the thought. “Sorry for dropping in unannounced Carter but we needed to see you right away.”

Carter gained a puzzled look. “What for?”

“Well, I’ll leave Dr. McKay to fill you in on the details, but to put it simply while on mission we came across something I believe is related to your current case.” Caldwell exclaims to the shock and confusion of Carter and Emta.

________________________________________________

In the Hammond’s briefing room Carter and Emta wait for the arrival of Dr. McKay. Soon a Sergeant walks in and presents McKay accompanied by Lt Col Sheppard, both looking rather weary. Carter walks up to greet the two. “John, Rodney, its good to see you.”

Carter offers them a handshake, which Sheppard accepts. “Like wise.”

Sheppard withdraws. “Same here Sam.” McKay gives Carter one as well. “Just wish it was under better circumstances.”

After ending the handshake Carter gestures to the meeting table, then everyone present moves to take a seat. “Now before we begin, I’d like to introduce Emta of the Hak’tyl. She and her Jaffa have been helping me with this investigation.”

Sheppard smiles at Emta. “Well then it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well.” Emta says in return. “Your Col Caldwell mentioned that you have something to contribute.”

“Yes, most likely.” McKay nearly fumbled. “Col Caldwell said you’ve been tracking a series of disappearances slash possible thefts.”

Carter nods. “Among them small amounts of Trinium, Naquadah, and an abandoned System Lord surplus.”

McKay and Sheppard shared a shock look. “Well looks like this related.”

“And a lot bigger than we thought.” McKay said in agreement.

“How do you mean?” Emta inquired.

Sheppard sighs. “The Tria’s missing.”

Carter’s eyes widen in shock. “What, How?”

While Emta’s eyes narrow in confusion. “Forgive me but what is this ‘Trai’.”

“A Ship of the Ancients we found in the void between galaxies.” McKay quickly answered.

“Which we can reach yet not salvage.” Sheppard added, to which Emta gave an understanding nod, while McKay gave Sheppard an eye roll.

Carter however took this comment at face value. “Are you saying someone did?”

“Unfortunately.” McKay let out a sigh then opened the laptop he brought with him and showed the displayed information to Carter. “While on a routine research mission to the Tria, one I was quite looking forward to, we found the sight barren. No trace of the ship once so ever.” McKay points to a single line on his laptop. “Save for this Hyperspace window signature.”

Carter took a good minute to absorb the new information. “Are you sure you were at the right coordinates?”

“I triple checked them six times over on the trip here. There’s no doubt this was the right location, but” McKay sighs. “That’s not the worse part. The signature itself is Goa’uld.”

Both Carter and Emta are shocked to over McKay’s news. “Are you sure.”

“As sure as I can be given how much the signal degraded.” McKay said somberly.

“But that is not possible. Many of the system lord tried for centuries to develop a hyperdrive that can cross the void with out success.” Emta explained.

“I agree, Goa’uld drives posses neither the efficiency nor the speed necessary to make the trip in any reasonable amount of time.” Carter stated.

“That just what Rodney said when we first found out.” Sheppard says while readjusting his chair. “But he’s been going over the data almost nonstop for the last week and his answer hasn’t changed.”

“Then this is far larger then we first thought.” Emta lamented.

“You said it. At first, I thought we were just looking for a group of lucky scavengers trying to fill the power vacuum left by the fall of the System lords. but the Trai disappearing from the intergalactic void a mere month after the disappearance of Pelops’ surplus, that can’t be a coincidence.” Carter exclaimed.

“Are you saying someone’s gotten their hands on tech more advanced than anyone else and have been trying to use it to build up in secret.” Sheppard pondered.

“That’s what its starting to look like. Worse is that this new faction, whomever they are, has gotten ahold of SGC intelligence.” Carter said with a sense of dread.

“A spy in your mists.” Emta stated.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Carter turns to Emta. “I’m sorry Emta but were going to have to return to Earth to apprise our superiors of this new development.”

Emta gives Carter a friendly nod. “It is understandable Col Carter. I must return to Dekara to inform the High council of the same.”

“Inform them of what?” McKay said in apprehension. “that an unknown group has managed to do more with Goa’uld tech in two years than the system Lords managed in two centuries. They’ll think your crazy. Heck I think I’m crazy for even entertaining the idea.”

“Crazy or not Rodney, we can’t deny the possibility.” Carter exclaimed.

“Right.” McKay said while visibly deflating.

“Think Homeworld Command or the IOA is going to take this seriously.”

Sheppard asks.

“They Better or we could have a threat worse than the Lucian Alliance on our hands.” Carter lamented.


	20. Villains acquisitions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe goes over their resources.

Chapter 20: Villains acquisitions.

February 2010

Above the planet Tartarus, a massive hyperspace window opens, and from it emerges a Ha’tak, two Aurora-class Ancient warships, and behind those three one Wraith Hive Ship, all under Nargs control. As the ships move into orbit it becomes clear that the hive ship is being towed rather than flying under its own power, a necessity for Nargs forces considering none of the people Narg brought with him to the Pegasus Galaxy could operate the Hive ships controls. Within the Ha’tak, flying in lead passion, Narg is making his way to the pel’tak followed closely by a semi annoyed Ptah. “Well, I must say it is good to be back in our territory, right Ptah.”

Ptah grunts at Nargs statement. “ **We would have returned weeks ago had you not insisted we leave before making my suggested modifications to the Hive Ship.** ”

“Like I said before we left Pegasus that would have taken to long.” Narg says while shrugging his shoulders. “Thanks to the Tau’ri logs we know for a fact that adapting Wraith technology on that scale would take at least a year.”

“ **You said that was for a power source like the delmac.** ” Ptah replied in frustration.

“And you out of everyone here should know that the same could be said for the rest of the systems.” Ptah couldn’t help but silently admit that Narg had a point. “Besides, even if that weren’t the case you can’t change the fact that Wraith ships can only stay in hyperspace for half a day at a time. That alone would have added at least two weeks to the journey.”

“ **That alone makes me doubt how effect the hive ship will be after your finished with it.** ” Ptah exclaimed.

“So you’ve said many times throughout the return trip.” Narg said while rolling his eyes, though carful not to let Ptah see. “Speaking of which why have you’ve been complaining so much. I would have thought that you would have been more than happy to use the extra time to learn the secrets to the Auroras.”

“ **One can only be sated so far without a mean to apply what is learned.** ” Ptah stated.

Narg takes a few moments to think on what Ptah just said, and in the end, he felt that Ptah was right on this front. “Alright, you have a point on this one.”

“ **Only this one.** ” Ptah said in a low harsh tone.

“That wasn’t an insult.” Narg lifted his hands up in defense. “I was talking about your complaints. You have to agree that most of them were absolved once you saw my reasoning.” To Nargs great relief this calmed Ptah’s mood. Despite Nargs outward attitude, he was also glad that they were back at Tartarus. While Ptah was satisfied with the work, he had been able to do on the Auroras, Narg knew it was only a matter of time before the elder Goa’uld inability to utilize his work would lead hi to consider ending their alliance. And that was something Narg couldn’t afford at this stage.

Soon the two leaders step on to the pel’tak, catching the eye of the helmsmen. “Commander, Lord Ptah, we have successfully entered Tartarus’ orbit.”

“Very good.” Ptah said with a smile.

Suddenly the Main view port alters to except a com line, reviling one Wissen. “A Narg, good to see you old friend.”

“Like wise Wissen.” Narg said while taking a seat at the captain’s chair.

“I take it you journey was a success.” Wissen inquired.

“Yes, it was. Three knew command ships for the armada, as well as a single Zero-Point Module. I would have stayed to look for more, but that would then I would had to run the risk of being discovered.” The two old friends shared a brief bout of laughter. “What of your endeavors?”

“Success and failure. Despite a near constant search, we’ve been unable to find any of the items discussed. But you’ll be pleased to know that we did manage to find a fine supply of naquadah.” Wissen explained.

This brought a smirk to both Narg and Ptah. “ **How much Naquadah.** ”

“A mountain’s worth.” Wissen smiles. “The best part we found it in an asteroid, one that we moved into our territory.”

Narg’s smile widens greatly at the news. “Perfect, now we can operate without interference or discovery. Prepare the lab for immediate reverse engineering. I’ll be sending down a squadron of Darts shortly.”

“Glady. But while were on the matter of labs, would you come down to mind? I just happened to finish a project that you’ll be quite impressed with.” Wissen exclaimed.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Narg stated as the screen faded.

_____________________________________________________

Back on the planet Tartarus, Narg and Ptah walk through the corridors heading for Wissen’s lab. On there way they are intercepted by Nargs lieutenant. “Commander, it is good to see you again.”

“Like wise Lieutenant. Headed to see Wissen’s new project as well?” Narg pondered.

“Of course.” The lieutenant said while nodding. “but while you’re here you’ll be glad to know that the first two fleets have ben completed, with 8 more under construction as we speak.”

Narg was more than pleased at the news. “Excellent, I knew I knew you’d have things running smoothly once you got the needed naquadah.”

Ptah on the other hand was confused at the progress, and Nargs lack of surprise on the matter. “ **How were you able to finish two fleets worth of ships in the span of four months.** ”

“Tau’ri ship building techniques improved with the technology we have at hand.” Narg answered for the Lieutenant. “Much more efficient than what the Goa’uld have been using, no offence to you of course.”

Ptah couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of how the other System Lords built ships before their fall. “ **In that case I will have to preform an immediate inspection of the fleets**.”

“By all means. I’ll arrange for one tomorrow.” Narg said while glancing over his shoulder, catching Ptah’s eyes glow in excitement.

A minute later and the three leaders arrive at Wissens lab, with the scientist waiting for gleefully waiting for them. “Ah good your all here.”

Narg looked at his friend with a look of anticipation. “Well then Wissen, what do you have to show us?”

“I will give you a demonstration right now.” Wissen said while picking up a type of collar.

Ptah was not amused. “ **That is a retracted Guard helm.** ”

Undeterred, Wissen put on the collar. “That it is. But one I have heavily modified.” Wissen waisted no time in pressing the button on the collars right side. Deploying the guard helm. Within seconds his head was engulfed in gray plates shaped like a falcon, making him look like the Horas guards of the fallen house of Ra. But to the surprise of those who were watching the plates didn’t stop there. They expanded beyond the helmet in strands, until Wissen’s entire body was covered. “Impressive, isn’t it.”

Everyone was amazed at what they saw, and for a minute no one spoke till the lieutenant broke the silence. “You turned the helm into a full set of armor.”

“No, I turned it into a spacesuit.” Wissen exclaimed with pride.

The Lieutenant was understanding, Narg was ecstatic, but Ptah was once again confused. “ **Spacesuit?** ”

“A creation of the Tau’ri that allows for an individual to enter and survive the void.” Nard clarified.

“Exactly.” Wissen said while gesturing to Narg. “You see right after we gained our naquadah source I noticed that the Goa’uld had never bothered to develop an equivalent, which has made mining our Naquadah a bit difficult. But then I had a thought, why not use our supply of guard helm as a basis.”

Narg clapped to congratulate his friend. “Well done old friend.”

Ptah crossed his arms in contemplation. “ **How have you managed this and is it viable?** ”

Wissen deactivated him helm. “Taking inspiration form the Kara kesh and its variants I managed to miniaturize the technology found in a Death Gilder and integrate it into the helms systems. Once that was done the rest was simply adding more material to the deployment systems.” Wissen smiled once he noticed that he had actually managed to impress Ptah, despite the elder Goa’uld’s attempt at hiding it. “As for if it works, while I haven’t tested it in the void, I have tested it in an oxygen free environment. And it worked splendidly for several hours.”

“Perfect. I want enough made for every ship stationed officer.” Narg stated before him mind moved to a question. “Also does the use of glider parts mean the suits can act like gliders?”

“To a limited degree, and only in the void.” Wissen explained.

“Limited if fine. Glad you found a practical use for the guard helms.” Narg stated before pulling out a green crystal out of his pocket. “Speaking of putting things to use, I found this onboard the Auroras.”

Wissen’s eyes widened in excitement. “Is that an Ancient personal shield?”

“Yes it is. Think you can adapt it for our use?” Narg inquired.

“Given enough time, yes.” Wissen exclaimed.

Narg gains a massive grin. “Then I’ll leave you to it. Our work has only just begun.”


	21. Villains acquisitions 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from the void, the new foe works to consolidate their power.

Chapter 21: Villains acquisitions 2.

March 2010

In the hall of Nargs base on Tartarus, everyone is busy at work. Narg gleefully stroll the halls to see his Kull troopers being trained, armor being manufactured, weapons being tested, and, when walking by a balcony on the upper levels, his fleets being constructed. As it stood three fleets have been completed, with six more on the way. This progressed pleased Narg, who knew that the current state of the galaxy would allow for complete anonymity, what with the conflicts stirred by the Lucian Alliance. Moving on, Narg made his way to the bay where work on the Needle Threaders and Darts is being performed. Once inside Narg moves to greet Ptah, who is running the operation. “Ptah my esteemed colleague, how is your work on the Threaders?”

“ **Nearly done with the first batch.** ” Ptah said without sparing Narg a glance.

“Very good.” Narg said while nodding. “You know I’m rather surprised its taken this long to complete the adjustment after you finished your research on the Darts.”

“ **You can blame the delays on the Darts nature.** ” Ptah said in annoyance. “ **Wraith technology can be analyzed by an outside source, but when moved to a foreign operating system without extensive alterations it becomes useless.** ”

“Well, we can’t expect everything to be easy.” Narg stated. “By the way, what have you done with the darts?”

“ **Nothing, save for changing the language display from Wraith to Goa’uld.** ” Ptah explained.

Narg shrugs his shoulders at the thought. “That works. Now back to the Threaders, you made the other adjustments a requested correct.”

“ **With ease. In truth the weapons were always capable of those feats, but no Goa’uld saw a need for.** ” Ptah explained.

“How long till we can preform a test?” Narg inquired.

“ **Matter of days. The Threaders and darts will be using the same system used by our Kara Kesh for entry into Tartarus.** ” Ptah explained.

“Speaking of entry how did you manage the dialing device?” Narg asked.

“ **Ba’al’s work.** ” Ptah said as nonchalantly as he could.

Narg couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “That must irritate you.”

“ **To a point. But he always was one of the cleverest of the System Lords, so it is not surprising.** ” Ptah said in an extremely matter-of-fact tone.

Narg had a brief laugh before he noticed Wissen heading towards him. “Ah, Wissen, what brings you hear.”

“I Was headed to the weapon testing grounds, but I noticed you hear so I thought why not demonstrate here.” Wissen explained.

“ **Demonstrate what?** ” Ptah, finally looking away from his work, asked with an air of skepticism.

“I’m glad you asked.” Wissen grinned. “I am proud to say that I have made the guard helms practical for combat.”

Narg was confused t what his old friend said. “I thought you were just going to convert our supply into spacesuits?”

“I was, until you brought me the Ancient personal shield.” Wissen exclaimed.

Narg was still recovering from the confusion, but Ptahs eyes widened in realization. “ **You found a way to integrate the two.** ”

“Exactly.” Wissen proclaimed.

Nargs confusion turned into curiosity. “Really, care to demonstrate.”

“Gladly.” Wissen said as he activated his retracted guard helm, and with in moments his head was covered by a metal falcon.

Narg then decided to test Wissens claim by firing his ever present Zat’nik’tel at his old friend. The burst hit its mark, but instead of hitting Wissen it disperses as a thin yellow colored energy field emerges at the point of impact. Needless to say, all who observed were very impressed at the sight. “Hmn, well done old friend.”

“Why thank you.” Wissen said as he retracted his helm. “I thought this could be put to use for any specialists we deploy, but that’s up to you.”

“ **Are there any short comings to this improved guard helm?** ” Ptah inquired.

“Just that the shield is only active when the helm is fully deployed. There’s also a small issue regarding the power supply, but I’ve made the liquid naquadah vials easy to replace so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Wissen explained.

“Wonderful.” Narg looks at his old friend thinking there is more to his visit. “Now why don’t you tell us why your here.”

Wissen chuckles at both Nargs friend’s insightfulness, and his blunt way of putting things. “You know me to well. The Lieutenant just sent a message saying he’s returning from an artifact hunt. I was going to tell you after preforming a few tests in the training room, but then I saw you here with Ptah and I thought why not do both.”

Nargs face widened with excitement at the news. “Has he found one?”

“He didn’t say. Though he did sound confident that we would be pleased with his findings.” Wissen explained.

“How long till he arrives?” Narg asked near impatiently.

“Number of hours.” Wissen replies nonchalantly.

“ **And what are you so excited about?** ” Ptah barges in, not liking being left out of the loop.

“There’s a chance the Lieutenant has found what I believe to be the solution to my long-term plans.” Ptah anger did not lessen upon hearing that statement, despite Nargs words peaking his interests.

____________________________________________________________

Narg, Wissen and Ptah stand waiting in a ring room for news on the Lieutenants arrival. Narg and Wissen are eager for the moment to come, while Ptah just wants to see what all this is about. They don’t have to wait for much longer as soon Narg receives a signal on his communications orb telling the three that they are ready to be received. One ring transport later and they stand in front of the Lieutenant, who greets them with a bow. “Welcome abord.”

Narg decides to skip the formalities. “Where is your find.”

“In the main hold. I’m sure you will all find it worth the wait.” The Lieutenant says while directing his superiors to the corridor. After several minutes of walking through the ship they come to the doors of the main cargo hold as the doors began to open the sight, they are greeted to is one of stone, black metal, and a distinct circular opening on the side closest to them.

All look in aw at the sight of this devise. All were at a lose for words, even Ptah. The elder Goa’uld could tell just from a glance that the device was Ancient, and of a more advanced design than anything he had ever seen, but he could not tell what it was. In the end it was Wissen who rock the silence. “You found one.”

The Lieutenant nodded while Narg moved in to give him a pat on the back. “Well done.”

Ptah, still unsure at what he is seeing, turns to Narg. “ **What is this?** ”

“The solution we mentioned.” Narg walked up to the device and caressed it. “This here is an Ancient Repository of Knowledge, and within it is everything they ever learned before they ascended.”

Ptah’s eyes widen as his mind is filled with many realizations. “ **So that’s why you were so confident.** ” Ptah could not help but laugh at the realizations “ **You were planning to use one of these repositories to solve any technological problems you were having as your plan progressed, clever if not a gamble.** ”

“What power play isn’t.” Narg smirked.

Ptah moved closer to the Repository for a better study. “ **You learned of this from the Tau’ri log.** ”

“Yes, they found two over the year. The first they depleted of power after using it, the second, destroyed. Both uses gave them a tremendous advantage over the Goa’uld.” Wissen explained.

“ **So that’s how they gained power so quickly.** ” Ptah muttered to himself. “ **Let us partake in this ourselves then.** ”

“If only it were that simple.” Narg sighs.

Ptah turns to Narg in confusion then looks to Wissen for clarification. “You see the Repository works by sending the knowledge with in directly into one’s mind. As you might guess that much knowledge is to much of the human mind to handle. Both uses would have been fatal were it not for the Asgard.”

Ptah smirks at the thought. “ **Then I will use it. The Goa’uld mind is far superior to that of a human.** ”

“Undoubtedly, but that won’t work. The Tau’ri also discovered through there Jaffa ally Teal’c that the Ancients made it impossible for a Goa’uld to use a Repository.” Narg explained.

Ptah huffs in annoyance. “ **So, they were aware of us. I should have known.** ”

“No matter what you may think of the Ancients, this is going to be tricky.” Wissen ponders.

“You both will have plenty of time to discover a way once its in a lab. In the meantime.” Narg turns to the Lieutenant. “Lieutenant, organize a fleet to the Asgards former territory. Find anything they might have left behind.”


	22. Villains acquisitions 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe tries to find a way to utilizes there latest find.

Chapter 22: Villains acquisitions 3.

March 2010

Another day in Tartarus and Narg is strolling through the hall heading to the lab where the recently acquired Repository of Knowledge was relocated to. It had been three days since the Repository was brought to Tartarus but none of Nargs scientists, including his old friend Wissen and Ptah, Greatest scientist the Goa’uld has ever known, had figured out a way to access it without killing someone. Narg however was not concerned, because even with out the repository he still had amassed a formidable force. The only thing he felt was worth worrying over was being discovered by the Tau’ri, but even that was a low concern. Narg soon reached the first of his destinations for the day, the Gate room. “Foreman!”

Narg Yells this while looking at the changes done to the gate room. What had once been a short, simple suspended bridge in a massive lava filled cavern has been turned into a runway of sorts with both a conveyer system, loaded with Needle Threaders, and a hatch on the celling leading to the surface. As Narg is taking in the sights, one of the workers moves to meet him. When the worker reaches his position, they give him a salute. “Commander. What brings you here?”

“I’m here to check you progress foreman.” Narg bluntly states.

The foreman eases their stance. “Smoothly Commander, at the rate were going we’ll be ready for the first tests tomorrow morning.”

“Very good.” Narg says with an approving nod. “Informed me when your ready to proceed with the tests. I have other inspections to run.” Narg leaves the gate room as the foreman salutes then returns to work. Narg them moves to finish the rest of his to do list before going to check on the progress of the Repository. One by one, from the manufacturing line to the ore refinery, Narg went through said mental list and was satisfied with the results. Before he knows it, he is standing in front of the Repository lab, but when he enters the lab he is greeted to the sound of arguing.

“ **That idea is a waste of time.** ”

“How can you dismiss it with out at least a basic test?”

“ **Because I have tried something similar on Argard technology. Defragmentation will occur before we have a change to take advantage of what we acquire.** ”

“Why didn’t you mention that before?”

“ **I mentioned it when we discussed the possibility of neural circuitry.** ”

“You made passing references to your prior works that had no context with the subject at hand.”

“ **Only for you.** ”

“Don’t start with the Goa’uld mantra again.”

Narg sighs to himself, for he can tell this this argument will soon devolve into a shouting contest. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Narg clears his throat, which thankfully gets the bickering scientists attention. “Having some trouble?”

Wissen is the fist to compose himself. “Narg, finished with your inspections already?”

“Yes, everything is on schedule.” Narg scans the lab to see numerous discarded data crystals and papers scattered about. “How many failed and/or rejected ideas have you been through?”

Wissen deflates. “A hundred.”

“ **A hundred and four.** ” Ptah grumbles.

“The exact number doesn’t matter Ptah.” Wissen says while rolling his eyes.

“ **Considering the fact that we have been trying to unlock the repository for days with no success, I say it does.** ” Ptah vents, unable to hide his frustration.

Narg sighs, both because of the argument and the fact that no progress was made. “I thought it might be difficult, but at this rate the armada will be done before we gain accaess to the repository.”

“ **Unfortunately, that is the most likely outcome.** ” Ptah hated both agreeing to this and admitting to it, but after so many consecutive failures he was at his wits ends.

“Guess were going to have to wait and see if the Lieutenants search for Asgard technology is fruitful. If we had their technology, we could just purge the knowledge before it became a problem.” Narg lamented.

Ptah grumbled at the thought of relying on Asgard technology, but the thought made Wissen’s eyes widen with an idea. “Purge the knowledge. Of course.”

Narg turned to Wissen with a raised brow. “What was that?”

“The solution, we use the repository.” Wissen excitingly explained.

“ **Your mind has clearly faltered.** ” Ptah scoffs. “ **The Repository can not be used without destroying the mind.** ”

“True, and there is no way to consciously access the knowledge. But the Tau’ri have proven that it is possible for a human mind to use it unconsciously.” Wissen exclaimed.

“Like when the SGC’s leader General O’Neill used it to find an Ancient weapon.” Narg interjected.

“Exactly. There fore it stands to reason that if one were to use the device with the desire to learn how to undo its effects...”

Ptah interrupts “ **One would have the means to access the knowledge long enough to manually move it to a series of delmacs.** ”

Nargs eyes widen in concerns. “That would put anyone who uses the repository in great risk. And don’t tell me you weren’t going to use it yourself.”

“What other choice do we have old friend. Ptah can’t use it,” The Elder Goa’uld grimaces at Wissen’s true statement. “no one outside of the top staff has the nessary skills, and there is no plan without you. I know there is a risk, but if we are to succeed against the Tau’ri we need the ancient knowledge within. If all else fails, you can seal me inside one of our sarcophagi.”

“ **That will keep him alive, but there is no guarantee it will keep his mind will survive.** ” Ptah coldly exclaims.

“That is a risk I am willing to take.” Wissen says with conviction.

Narg ponders for a good two minutes going over the pross and cons of the idea, and though he hated himself of admitting it, he knew Wissen was right. “Alright, but I want you under constant watch.”

“Understood.” Wissen said with a nod before heading for the repository interface. Once there he takes a deep breath, then mumbles to himself “moment of truth” then steps forward to stare in. Soon the interface expands into a cone shape before a pair of hands suddenly emerge then violently latch on to Wissen’s head. Narg and Ptah watch in shock as they can do nothing watch as Wissen yells in pain. After a minute, the interface retracts and Wissen collapses to the ground.

Narg is quick to help his friend who is completely unresponsive. While they wait Ptah moves to inspect the interface, curious as to how it functions. After a few minutes Wissen wakes up with a loud and deep breath. “Easy there Wissen.”

Wissen takes a few more breaths. “That. Was unexpected.”

Ptah turns to Wissen in curiosity. “ **Are you aware of any of the knowledge.** ”

“No.” Wissen says as he tries to shake away his nerves. “The effects on my mind won’t become apparent for a few days.”

“ **More from the Tau’ri logs.** ” Ptah grumbles, deeply resenting having to delve deeper into there knowledge. “ **What would these effects be.** ”

Narg sighs. “From what I remember it starts with your language slowly changing to that of the Ancients, followed by randomly preforming acts you have no control over.”

“All with out any understanding of what is happening.” Wissen exclaimed.

“ **No wounder the Ancients made it so that the Goa’uld could not use a repository if they found one.** ” Ptah laments.

Wissen stands up with Nargs support. “Regardless, it be best to gather as many tools and supplies in my lab as possible before the knowledge takes over.”

Narg nods “I’ll see to it personally old friend.”


	23. Decision of the Jaffa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jaffa High council meet to discuss weather or not to share there recent find.

Chapter 23: Decision of the Jaffa.

March 2010

On the planet Dakara in the rebuilt capitol city of the Free Jaffa Nation, the Jaffa high council gather for there first proper meeting since the loss of the city to the Ori crusade. Among the 16 council members there are some new faces, but also several form the first iteration of the council as well. The council members quietly talk amongst themselves while waiting for the call to session, some with apprehension at what will be discussed. The wait is ended when Bra’tac, duly elected Chancellor of the council, enters the chamber. “Brothers and sisters of the High Council, thank you for waiting, lets us begin.”

The council members move to there respective seats, Bra’tac taking his last. Once thing quite down Bra’tac clears his throat to speak. “Now, we have many things to discuss, but first I would like to thank each and everyone of you for you aid in rebuilding Dakara.” The council shouts out the Jaffa equivalent to here, here. “Onto more pressing matters, the first order of the day is in regard to the usage of the Ancient weapon found by our recent digs. As you are all aware, we have had access to it for the better part of five months, but despite all our efforts we have found no meaningful use for it. Which is why, as recommended by Teal’c” Teal’c bows his head as the council briefly brings his attention to him. “aid of the Tau’ri will be called.” This announcement causes half the council to turn to uproar, to Bra’tac’s displeasure. “SILENCE!”

Bra’tac’s call calmed the council down enough that they will be willing to voice their grievances one at a time starting with Yat’Yir. “With all due respect Chancellor Bra’tac, the Tau’ri are powerful enough as they are. To hand over such a powerful weapon to them now would be a disservice to all Jaffa.”

“Yat’Yir, you speak as if the Taur’ri are enemies and not allies.” Bra’tac counters with an annoyed undertone.

“May I remind you all that the Tau’ri are the reason the Ori came to this Galaxy and destroyed Dakara.” Yat’Yir stated hoping it would sway the council to his view.

Only for Ka’lel of the Hak’tyl to counter. “Strong words coming from the man who was the strongest voice for joining the Ori while we were reorganizing the government.”

Yat’Yir angerly points to Ka’lel in protest. “That is not the issue here.”

“Enough!” Bra’tac demanded as he stood tall from his seat. “Yat’Yir, your claims about the Tau’ri are pointless. From what we know of the Ori, they would have come the moment they learned of our existence regardless of who it was. All the Tau’ri did that day was seek out knowledge of Ancient, as we have been trying to do without success.”

Councilmen Cha’ra stands so his voice can be heard. “Chancellor Bra’tac speaks true. And while I am in agreement with calling the Tau’ri for aid on this matter, I recommend that it not be done without arranging a deal of mutual benefit beforehand.”

“A sound recommendation Cha’ra.” Bra’tac says with an approving nod, which Cha’ra returns before reseating.

“But what of the long-term ramifications.” Spoke out councilmen U’kin. “This weapon we have found destroys Chappa’ai, devastating much of the world in the process. Can we truly trust that the Tau’ri will not one day decide to turn it against us?”

U’kin’s words sent the council into an uproar, with no one able to get in a word in edge wise. Sone agree, others say that the claim is baseless, while the rest simply try to get the council back on topic. Bra’tac pinches the bridge of his nose, debating if he should end this or let them sort it out. In the end the choice was made for him when Teal’c stood up and broke the silence he had maintained since the start of the meeting. “JAFFA, KREE!” This quickly ends the uproar. “Master Bra’tac, if I may.”

Bra’tac smiles at his former student. “By all means old friend.”

Teal’c stands up then moves to the speaking area of the council chamber. “First of all, may I say that while you may find my words bias due to my history with the Tau’ri, know that all I say from this point forward will be nothing but the facts of the matter. Starting with the fact that without the warriors of the Tau’ri, we would still be slaves to the Goa’uld.”

“Their participation was unnecessary Teal’c, we would have rose up against the false gods in due time.” Yat’Yir exclaimed.

“And may I remind you Yat’Yir that because of the Tau’ri within in the span of eight years, be it by their own actions or with allied aid, ten System Lords fell.” Yat’Yir quickly went stone faced at Teal’c’s face. “Had that not happened it would have been centuries before there were enough Jaffa questioning the Goa’uld to form a rebellion. Whether you like it or not you can not deny that fact. We all own the Tau’ri a debt that can never be paid.”

U’kin stands up hesitantly. “Be that as it may Teal’c, we can not discount the fact that the Tau’ri may one day change their minds about us and attack the moment they find an advantage.”

“A point rendered moot by the fact that for the last five years the Tau’ri have had the collective knowledge of the Asgard in their possession. If they were to use that knowledge against us, I assure you they would have by now.” Teal’c exclaimed.

U’kin deflated at Teal’c’s reveal than sat back down. Several of the Council members began to whisper to one another about what they have heard, before U’kin moves to his last counter point. “Even so there is no telling what the Tau’ri will do once they have the weapon. Unless you have insight on that as well.

“Indeed, I do.” Teal’c says with a smile, shocking U’kin and most of the council. “You see just over a year ago the Tau’ri, while experimenting with Chappa’ai sequences, found a vessel of the Ancients. This vessel was sent out to distant stars millions of years ago to uncover the secrets of the universe. However, since the original team arrived, they have been unable to reliably generate the power needed to redial the address, leaving the team stranded. I know that if we were to give the Tau’ri access to our find, the first thing they would do is alter to so it can be used to solve this problem, allowing them to send aid to their stranded people.”

Teal’cs speech moved the council, causing many of the ones opposed to the idea of sharing the device found of P3X-837 to rethink their stance, with the thought of Cha’ra’s suggestion added on to it. With the secrets of the universe in mind, the benefits outweigh the risks. The only one still against the idea was Yat’Yir. “Even if this is true, we still can’t rule out the possibility that they use is against us.”

“Unless one considers the fact that the Tau’ri have already developed explosives for just such a purpose.” Teal’c smirked when he saw Yat’Yir deflate after hearing his words, glade he was finally silenced.

Bra’tac looks on his old friend and surrogate son with pride, happy his words have made the council receptive to the idea of sharing the ancient device. “Thank you for your words Teal’c, you may be seated.” Teal’c gives Bra’tac a respectful bow then returns to his seat. “Now then. As we are all in agreement on granting the Tau’ri access to the Ancient device, per Cha’ra’s recommendation let us discusses what arrangement is to be made for this exchange.”


	24. Villains acquisitions 4.

Chapter 24: Villains acquisitions 4.

March 2010

In the facilities of Tartarus, Wissen is hard at work, though what he is working on is anyone’s guess. Ever since the Ancient knowledge is his head started to take over, he has been rearranging his lab as well as reconfiguring his equipment six times over, and no one can understand why. Narg watches on as his old friend goes about is work while being oblivious to everything around him, leaving Narg rather concerned. Narg then turns to the elder Goa’uld next to him for answers. “Do you have any idea on what he’s trying to accomplish?”

Ptah gives Narg an annoyed scowl. “ **Of Corse not. Over the span of a week, he has made alteration to our technology I never even considered before.** ” Ptah was practically fuming at the thought. “ **Though I hate to admit it I am still trying to understand how the alterations are even possible. All I do know is that he has spent an elaborate amount of time altering the repositories interface.** ”

“But to what end?” Narg says with a sigh. “What of commutation?”

“ **As of two days ago he has lost the ability to communicate without the use of the Ancient language. Thankfully, he has taken to written communication, which I have plenty of expertise in.** ” Ptah exclaimed, putting a snark tone on the last part.

“Of all the good it does us when he won’t explain anything.” Narg stated.

“ **What do you expect, you yourself told me that once the Ancient knowledge takes hold the subject in question will have on control over their actions.** ” Ptah retorted.

Narg raised a brow at Ptah’s words. “I thought you didn’t bother paying attention to what I had to say that came from the Tau’ri logs.”

“ **Recent events have made me reconsider that approach. And since this conversation will not become productive, have you found anything new from said logs leads.** ” Ptah inquired.

“As a matter of fact, there is.” Narg pulls out a custom information tablet. “I was going to bring it up after we finished checking on Wissen, but since your insistent.”

Ptah takes the tablet from Narg’s hand then begins to review its contents. Immediately he can tell that it is some sort of weapons platform, but the elder Goa’uld was confused as to nature of its design. “ **What is this primitive contraption.** ”

“Defensive satellite built by the inhabitants of the planet Tegalus with knowledge gifted to them by the Ori.” Narg said in his usual impassive tone.

“ **Another remnant of that crusade.** ” This thought caused Ptah to ponder his initial impression of the device, only to quickly turn back to its primitive nature. “ **But how could this primitive design amount to anything?** ”

Narg decided to ignore Ptah’s dismissive tone. “This primitive design destroyed the first Prometheus, after Asgard improvements, in only three shots.”

Ptah was near flabbergasted to hear this. “ **This overpowered a work of the Asgard?** ” Ptah said more to himself than to Narg. Having seen the Asgards work enough times he knew for a fact that even a primitive shield would be vastly superior to anything the Goa’uld ever made once they stepped in. The thought that a design more primitive than the Tau’ri’s could overpower an Asgard improvement with just a little Ori knowledge left him near speechless.

“Not sure what to think of that huh?” Narg said amused by Ptah’s inner turmoil. “Well, you can have all the time to ponder while you reverse engineer it. I want Shields capable of withstanding that weapon.”

While Ptah was still reeling from the shock of the news, the challenge Narg presented him was just enough to snap him back to his collected self. “ **A menial task.** ”

“I’m glad you think so.” Narg said with sarcasm Ptah did not catch. But before either of them could move on to other tasks they heard a commotion from the lab that made them turn their heads. What they saw was Wissen attaching several devices to the repository for seemingly no reason, much to Nargs concern. “Wissen, what are you doing?”

Wissen ignored the question as he continued his unknown work. Without pause he attached component after component onto the repository, each in an assortment that no one present, not even Ptah, could understand. Once Wissen seemingly finished, he moved to insert several commands into a near by terminal. Then, once the terminal data began to process a massive sequence, Wissen headed for the repository interface, to Nargs shock and horror. “Wissen, Wait!”

Narg charged to stop him but Wissen got to the interface first. Once again, the retractable hands grab Wissen head, and once again a few seconds pass before thy let go. Wissen collapses, only to be quickly caught by Narg. At first it looks like he won’t wake up, but to Nargs relief he starts to grone. “What happened?”

“ **We thought you had lost you mind.** ” Ptah coldly stated.

Still dazed Wissen stood up while shacking his head. “And what would make you think that?”

“You used the repository again.” Narg Exclaimed.

“Again, I barely remember using it the first time.” Wissen’s head was still spinning at the thought.

“ **Then it appears you succeeded in reversing the process.** ” Ptah said in observation.

“The question is how.” Narg agrees.

Wissen takes a moment to look over his surroundings, noticing the array of components that linked the repository to a nearby terminal. “I can’t say I understand why, but from what I can gather, I might have created a way to link the repository to this terminal,” Wissen moves to said terminal, followed by Narg and Ptah. “then used it to instruct the repository to reverse the download.”

Ptah loudly scoffs at the statement. “ **There is no possible way it is that simple.** ”

Wissen overlooks the terminals data for recent activities, quickly finding the sequence he inputted while under the influence of the Ancient knowledge. “Well, that was just an observation, why don’t have a look at this and determine if it’s true.”

Ptah pushed Wissen aside so he could have a good look at the data, but after a minute of reading it over he reeled back with a shocking realization. “ **This cannot be true.** ”

“Let me guess, Wissen was right.” Narg said with a smirk.

Ptah double checked the data in utter disbelief. “ **How could this be so?** ”

“Who’s to say everything the Ancients did was incredibly complex. Regardless, we should get volunteers to go through the process, because I don’t recommend going through that ordeal a second time.” Wissen said while bracing his head, still feeling the effects of carrying the Ancient knowledge.

Narg nods in approval. “Understandable old friend. I’ll begin the selection process right away. In the meantime, both of you should get back to work, starting with creating terminals to hold all the knowledge we will soon possess.”

“Yes, that will certainly help. And if you don’t mind me asking has the Lieutenant returned from the Ida Galaxy.” Wissen inquires.

“Not yet.” Narg said with a shrug. “But then again it only been three weeks.”

Wissen ponder the time frame, for it had felt longer to him, before also shrugging it off. “Ah well. Bit of a shame to have to wait of Asgard technology, but I can settle for what we have.”

“Soon that will be much more old friend,” Narg smirks. “Very soon.”


	25. A deal amongst friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Jaffa finally reveal there Ancient discovery, the SGC decides wither they will except the councils terms of use.

Chapter 25: A deal amongst friends.

March 2010

Deep under Cheyenne Mountain within the boundaries of Stargate Command, the gate room is busy with its usual activity. After the Stargate engages yet again, Teal’c walks out and is greeted by the Sergeants on deck. After a brief exchange in formalities Teal’c makes his way out of the gate room and heads for the briefing room. On route Teal’c has a chance encounter with Col. Mitchell. “Ah, Teal’c my man, I was wondering when you’d get back.”

Teal’c greats his friend with a smile and a nod. “It is good to be back Col. Mitchell, though we will have to save the pleasantries for later, I come here bringing news for General Landry.”

Mitchell snaps his fingers in mock disappointment. “Ah well. So, is it end of the world news, or does the council want to make some sort of deal?”

“The latter thankfully.” Teal’c exclaims.

“Good, last thong we need is another new threat emerging with another dastardly plan while the Lucian Alliance looking to bear their fangs.” Mitchell stated.

To which Teal responded with his charismatic ‘Indeed’ before the task at hand reminded him of another thing he needed to ask. “Has Daniel Jackson returned from his mission with SG-3.”

The two of them paused to open and entering an elevator. “Yep, showed up a bit before you did. He and Reynolds are in a briefing with Landry as we speak.”

“Very good.” Teal’c smiles as the door opens and the two walks out of the elevator.

This left Mitchell rather confused. “What do you mean?”

“He is involved with the news.” Teal’c exclaimed.

This only confused Mitchell even more. “Now what could the Jaffa Council want with Jackson.”

“Join this debrief and you will find out.” Teal’c with a smirk.

“Oh, that’s not fair.” Mitchell gawked in disbelief.

The pair made there way to the briefing room where they saw General Landry, Col. Reynolds, and Daniel Jackson finishing SG-3’s mission debrief. “So, you’re saying that nothing of worth came from this little endeavor.”

“In my humble opinion sir, yes.” Said Reynolds.

To which Jackson took mild offense. “General, there may be nothing of strategic value, we can’t underestimate the cultural value this world could hold.”

“Don’t you say that about every per-industrial world we come across.” Reynolds says in mock offense.

Jackson gains a blank look on his face from Reynolds comment. “Maybe.”

This earns a chuckle from Reynolds and a sigh from Landry. “Dr. Jackson, while I appreciate your abilities to find value in the simpler things, right now I have to stress the importance of thinking strategically right now. If we don’t come up with way to improve our defenses for the impending Lucian Alliance attack.” Landry pauses for emphasis. “Well, let’s just say the IOA might see fit to cut off our funding, Again!”

Jackson deflates but gives Landry an understanding nod. “Of course, General.”

Landry, felling the tension, decides to defuse the situation by giving Jackson a warm smile. “But hey, I can always set this world aside as a survey mission for when this problem is resolved.”

“Provided a new one doesn’t take its place.” Reynolds chimes in.

“Too true.” Jackson says in a nonchalant tone, which causes everyone in the room to laugh, know how right Daniel was.

Once the brief bought of laughter dies off, Landry is the first to compose himself. “Alright, that’s enough for today. Dismissed.” The three get out of there chairs, only to notice Teal’c and Mitchell waiting at the door. “Ah Teal’c, welcome back.”

Teal’c gives a respectful bow. “Thank you, General Landry.”

The pair enter the briefing room, then Reynolds moves to greet Mitchell. “Mitchell, how’ve you been.”

“Great, everything smooth here in the old homestead.” Mitchell remarks. “missions keeping you busy?”

“Yep, which is why I’m looking forward to a well-earned short break, if you’ll excuse me.” Reynolds gestures to the door, to which Teal’c and Mitchell gladly move to the side.

Landry chuckles at the exchange. “Well then, I take it you have something to tell me about your latest trip to Dakara."

“Indeed.”

“Welp, I’d like to say and chat, but I have some artifacts to catalog, so if anybody needs me.” Jackson says as he moves to leave the room.

Only to be stopped by Mitchell. “Not just yet Jackson, Teal’c got a deal from the Jafffa council that apparently needs your involvement.”

Daniel looks to Teal’c in surprise. “They do?”

Teal’c nods, then Landry steps in. “And what kind of a deal would require Dr. Jackson.”

“One involving the findings on P3X-837.” Teal’c explained.

Mitchell eyes widened in realization. “So there was something Ancient in those ruins.”

“Indeed, Col. Mitchell, and if I am right this work of the Ancients may be able to help with the Destiny expedition.” Teal’c stated.

Leaving everyone shocked at the statement. “Well in that case I’d better get on the horn and request Jack for a video conference.”

______________________________________________

Some time later Landry, Jackson, Mitchell and Teal’c are seated at the conference table with General Jack O’Neill looking in via the briefing rooms large display screen. Teal’c has just finished relaying the Jaffa council’s discovery and proposal to the group and everyone there barely knows what to make of it, least of all O’Neill. “Well T, I have to say that is an interesting trade there offering, but I also got to ask. What the hell are those damn Jaffa thinking laying out those conditions?”

“I agree with General O’Neill. Its like they don’t think we’re allies.” Mitchell laments.

“Only Half the council does.” Teal’c responds.

“Then that Half are idiots. After all we did for them, the least they could do is show us a little trust.” Jack vents.

“As I have told them my self O’Neill, and while reminding them of the Tau’ri’s contribution to the fall of the Goa’uld aided in my case, this offer still took the better part of half a day to be drafted.” Teal’c explained.

O’Neil lets out an ‘Oy’ as he processes the news. Landry, meanwhile, decides to carry on the matter. “Well, we can’t expect almost a decade of war resentments to be resolved in only six years. But before you continue are you absolutely sure this is the same device Anubis used against us back in 02.”

“I am. Once it was fully uncovered it bore a perfect resemblance to the one my son destroyed eight years ago.” Teal’c said with a hint of pride for his son.

“Well in that case I’d defiantly be able to help. To not only destroy a gate but sustain one indefinitely, the energy levels would be more than enough to reach _Destiny._ Not to mention I’d love a change to find out why the Ancients built it in the first place.” Daniel exclaimed.

“Yes Daniel,” O’Neill said with his trademark playful sarcasm. “Which brings us back to the matter at hand.” O’Neill lets out a sigh. “Look Teal’c, I got no problem with letting the Jaffa keeping control and supervising our use. It’s the rest of the deal I got a problem. Those people will have enough on there plate as is with out the Jaffa throwing even more into the mix.”

“I understand O’Neill, in fact I made that fact quite clear to the council when the idea was proposed. But in the end, it was the only the council would agree. Even Master Bra’tac was approving of the thought.” Teal’c stated.

Hearing this caused O’Neill to relent. “Oh, If Bra’tac’s ok with it then I suppose it will do. But I want to talk about the particulars with him in person.”

“I Believe He will find your terms satisfactory.” Teal’c says with a nod.

“Well, while General O’Neill works on that, SG-1 better get prepped. Col. Mitchell, I want you to organize Dr. Lee and his science team, tell them I want to know how that device works down to the screws.” Landry exclaims.

Mitchell salutes. “You got it General.”


	26. A weapons true purpose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SGC and their allies discuss how to utilize the Jaffa's Ancient find.

Chapter 26: A weapons true purpose.

March 2010

On an early spring day in Washington D.C., a conference room in the Pentagon reserves of Homeworld Command is bustling with activity from many walks of life. From the Free Jaffa Nation, Bra’tac stands near some display screens with Cha’ra, Ke’lel, and Teal’c, fascinated at the sights they’ve been seeing since coming to Earth and eager for the meeting to start. Another eager participant is Dr. Carl Storm, Head of the IOA (International Oversight Advisory), none to pleased with the shape the meeting is taking. Finally, there is SGC veterans General O’Neill, General Landry, and Col. Carter waiting for the last guest to arrive. Said guest being Dr. Jackson, who is let in by Lieutenant Colonel Davis, then greeted by Carter with a warm hug. “Daniel, good to see you again.”

“Like wise Sam.” Daniel said while returning the hug.

After the hug is broken O’Neill approaches his old friend. “Daniel.”

“Jack” Jackson says with a smile, knowing full well how their usual banter goes.

“Well good to see you to, and I hop you keep this lecture to the point.” O’Neill states.

“Oh, you know me Jack.”

“Yes, yes I do.” Jack gives Daniel a knowing smile before he turns to the crowd. “OK folks, looks like everyone here, so how’s about we all take our seats so we can begin this meeting.” Everyone nods then moves to a seat at the conference table. Once everyone is seated and the room is darkened Jack turns to Daniel. “Shall we get started.”

“Yes.” Daniel grabs a remote and turns on a projector. “Ok, so as everyone here knows, five month ago the Jaffa discovered a device of Ancient design on P3X-837.” Daniel points to an image of said device. “Now those familiar with the SGC’s early encounters with the Goa’uld Anubis also know that he used a device just like this one to destroy our stargate.”

O’Neil couldn’t help but make a sarcastic quip about the experience. “Yes, Fun time.”

Half the room chuckled at O’Neill’s comment before Jackson continued. “Well thanks to the Jaffa Council,” Jackson points to acknowledge Bra’tac, who nods in return. “I’ve been able to spend the last week studying the ruins sounding the device. During that week I’ve been able to find out several interesting bits of information. First of which is the fact that the whole planet was in fact a place the Ancients had dedicated to scientific research and development, and the city the device was found in was a place the Ancients shelved nonviable projects they felt still had potential.”

Bra’tac eyes widened at the implications of Dr. Jacksons words. “So, there could be many more relics of the ancients buried on that planet yet to be found. I am starting to see why you requested our presence here Daniel Jackson.”

“Now why I find this all-fascinating Daniel,” O’Neill said the last part with great sarcasm. “I fail to see how this is related to this big old weapon.” Just as he said it, O’Neill had a realization to the contrary. “Unless you’re saying this this is one of those shelved projects.”

“As a matter of fact, that’s exactly what I was about to say.” Daniel said in mild surprise at Jacks thought process. “Yes, this device was in fact a shelved Ancient experiment.” Jackson changes the projector to an image of some inscription. “Here is a description of the history of the device. Now from what I’ve been able to translate this device was one of the Ancients earliest attempts at generating the massive amounts of power needed to reach Stargate addresses beyond the seventh chevron. The Ancients built three of them, then placed them on three different worlds, the first of the three was placed in P3X-837.”

Daniel points to a lower section of the inscription. “Now this section of the text describes the early tests of the device. They state that while early results were promising, the Ancients ran into trouble regulating the amount of power channeled through the gate. Long story short after several failed test resulting in exploding gates and the first version of the ZPM being invented, the Ancients decides to put the device on the back burner. Though they did work on it periodically over the years, all research was abandoned after the Ancients were struck with the massive plague then subsequently left for the Pegasus Galaxy.”

“So, Anubis did repropose it into a weapon.” Teal’c stated.

“That is classic Goold for yea.” O’Neill added.

“Regardless, this is good news. If we are able to prefect the device, reaching the Destiny will be a simple matter.” Bra’tac stated.

Dr. Carl Storm scoff at the notion. “In case you weren’t listening Chancellor Bra’tac, the Ancients couldn’t get it to work. If they couldn’t get this dangerous machine to work how do you expect us to do it.”

“Because we have something the ancients didn’t have until after they abandoned the project.” Jackson interjected.

Storm turned to Jackson with a puzzled look. “Come again.”

Carter stood up. “He’s right, and I can explain it.” She turns to O’Neill. “If I may sir?”

“Please.” O’Neill said with a smile then gestured to where Jackson was standing.

Jackson stepped aside as Carter walked up in front of the screen. “You see, when Anubis used one of these devices on us the first time, our Iris significantly slowed down the rate of energy buildup, to the point that we didn’t even notice it until we increased our diagnostic scanners sensitivity to 200%. With this in mind, we can control the output by aiming the device at an Iris equipped gate, then turn it off when said gates capacitors have enough energy stored to dial the ninth chevron.”

This knowledge made everyone in the room whisper amongst themselves. Storm was however less than willing to except. “Well, that does sound like a sensible plan, but should we really devote so much time and resources into these tests.”

O’Neil, not amused, gives Storm a ‘really’ look. “Says the guy that had the expedition go through with an untested theory without any kind of prep work or idea on how things were on the other side. Besides, we got three years to work it out, not that carter and what ever team we give her will need more than one.”

“Thank you, sir.” Carter and O’Neill exchange a nod. “In any case when we do begin tests the main problem to solve is determining how long we need to keep the device active, as well as how often we can try this on a single gate.”

“In that regard, the need to wait three years will provide ample opportunities to prepare.” Bra’tac stated.

Storm deflated now that his argument was shut down. “Very well, though I still have my concerns.”

“Such as?” O’Neill inquired.

“General, the IOA, while understanding of your trust in the Jaffa, can not grant the same trust, especially when we take into account the instability that came from the loss of Dakara during the Ori crusade.” Storm turns towards Bra’tac. “No offence Chancellor Bra’tac.”

“Considering the fact that I have spent the better part of four years dealing with that instability, I do not find that offensive.” Bra’tac’s expression goes from soft to stern as he meets Storm’s gaze. “What I do find offensive, Carl Storm, is that you would think so little of the Jaffa that you believe we would fracture so easily after just rebuilding.”

This caused Storm to back into his seat. “That is not what I was implying Chancellor.”

“Then what were you implying.” Bra’tac nearly gets out of his seat to challenge Storm, till O’Neill Beats him to it.

“Fellas, Fellas. May I remind you that we are not here to discuss politics.” O’Neill says with a open palm pointed towards both Bra’tac and Storm. “We’re here to talk about how to use this thing to reach the _Destiny_. So how about we all get back on topic before things really start to get ugly.” Both Storm and Bra’tac silently agree, much to O’Neill’s internal relief. O’Neill then gives his thanks before sitting back down.

While everyone is gathering their thoughts, Bra’tac leans towards Teal’c and whispers “Now I understand why you told me to be weary of this IOA.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c murmured back.

“Now, unless anyone has anything constructive to add, lets get to the part where we actually plan our tests.” O’Neill exclaims.

“Pardon General,” Strom raises his hand, causing O’Neill to give him another ‘really’ look. “but I do have a concern regarding the third device Dr. Jackson mention that everyone has seemed to have forgotten….”

“No one’s forgotten that Dr. Storm.” General Landry interjected. “In fact the moment I heard that bit of news I was going to offer putting finding that device on the top of the SGC’s ta-do list once the meeting was over.”

“Now that’s what I call initiative Henry.” O’Neill said with a friendly gesture.

“Why thank you Jack.” Landry returns the complement.

“Wise indeed, but now, as O’Neill so aptly put it, let us return to planning this joint venture, starting with the living arrangements.” Bra’tac stated.

Which O’Neill agreed. “What a wonderful idea Bra’tac.”


	27. Villains acquisitions 5.

Chapter 27: Villains acquisitions 5.

April 2010

In the labs of Tartarus, Wissen and Ptah are hard at work deciphering the latest batch if information they have received from the Repository of Knowledge. For the last month they have been able to unlock enough knowledge that a decade worth of study wouldn’t scratch the surface. But while Wissen was ecstatic for everything he learned, Ptah was often less than thrilled at the findings, and today was one of those times. “ **Yet another theological debate. For a species that believed in free will above all else, the Ancients certainly liked to waste their time with contradictory notions.** ”

This latest outburst from the elder Goa’uld amused Wissen greatly, though he knew well enough to hold back any chuckles. “Oh, come now Ptah, not everything has to be about direct advancement. Besides, if you look closer, you’ll find that many to the debates you are dismissing served to inspire the advances you covet.”

“ **How I can not fathom.** ” Ptah said in extreme aggravation, his Goa’uld mindset being unable to even comprehend the notion of inspiration from above.

“Your loss.” Wissen said dismissively before returning to his research. After another minute of searching through the files Wissen came across a section that caught his full attention. “Interesting.”

Mean while Narg and his Lieutenant walk into the lab in the middle of discussing the status of Nargs fleet. “So, five fleets have been finalized with another ten in the works.”

“Yes Commander. And that only represents half of our current production. At the rate construction is progressing we should have 30 fleets ready for battle in two years’ time. One if we manage to increase our labor force.” Exclaimed the Lieutenant.

“That will have to wait till after we begin our conquest.” Narg states, felling no need to rush his plans.

Much to the slight confusion of the Lieutenant. “But what of the Tau’ri.”

Narg chuckles at the thought. “Our current forces are strong enough to hold them back till the planned improvements have been implemented. Which reminds me, once again congratulations of your finds in the Asgards former territory.”

“No thanks are necessary Commander.” The Lieutenant said to politely avoid the repeat praise, for he’s not one for flattery.

“Yet well deserved. I mean three Asgard Warships, one of which is state of the art.” Narg was practically beaming excitement at the thought. “I must say when I thought some technology was forgotten during their war with the Replicators, I didn’t think it would be to this extent.”

“Yes, I admit it was quite the surprise, but on I was glade for. Especially after learning how to fly them.” The Lieutenant exclaimed.

“ **Ahhhhrrrrrrrrraaaa.** ”

Suddenly their conversation is interrupted by the sound of an angry screech, causing both the eyes to turn to a seething Ptah. “Well, I wonder what this could be.” Narg said while walking up to the scientist. “Ptah, my esteemed colleague, what might be troubling you.” Nare put as much flattery into his words as he could muster, knowing full well not to add to the elder Goa’uld’s anger.

Hearing the question, Ptah took a deep breath to compose himself before turning to face Narg. “ **If you must know it is these infuriating debates that pollute the Repository. I have spent the last hour looking through new sections without finding anything that can improve our technology.** ”

Narg, for the most part, was indifferent to Ptah’s perceived plight. “Not interested in the ways of a dead race huh.”

“ **Why would I have any interest in such things? They hold no real purpose.** ” Ptah lamented.

“For the Goa’uld, maybe. Your kind do view thing differently.” Narg said in a nonchalant tone, which earned him glares from Ptah which he ignored.

“ **Are you inferring that my perspective is lesser than the Ancients?** ” Ptah asked to the confusion of Narg. Just as Ptah asked, Wissen refocused his attention on a new entry log he found, but Narg and Ptah were too deep into the new argument to notice.

“Now where’d you get that idea? I was only referring to you inherited memories giving you a different perspective.” Narg explained in an attempt to close the matter.

Only for Ptah to press on. “ **How could the Goa’uld’s genetic memory be inferior to anything.** ”

“ _Different_ , not inferior.” Narg said with as much emphasis on the first word as possible. “Like it or not, the Goa’uld’s long lasting memory makes them have an alternative view on the universe. What’s ancient to someone like me is rather recent to someone like you.”

“And how does that apply to this knowledge?” Ptah presses on.

“Because the ancients had a life and memory span closer to mine than the Goa’uld.” Narg said while thinking to himself ‘this is getting ridiculous’.

Ptah grumbles to him self for a moment before responding. “ **Perhaps.** ” Then relents. “ **But I still cannot fathom why they would waist their time with such things.** ” To a point.

“I’m not asking you to.” Narg rolls his eyes at Ptah’s return to frustration while hoping something could come along to end it so Ptah could get back to work.

Then, coincidently, Wissen did just that. “Narg, Ptah, I found something you both will want to see.”

The two of them made their way to Wissen’s station to have a look. And while Narg couldn’t understand a word of it, Ptah was left speechless as what he saw. “Well now, this must be something important. What is it you’ve got here old friend?”

Wissen chuckled before gesturing to his display. “Why, everything there is to know about Zero Point Modules.”

Narg was so surprised by this statement that he stumbled backwards with eyes fully widened. Not sure what to think, he turned to Ptah for confirmation. “Is this true.”

Ptah was to absorbed in what he was reading to form a response right away, but after collection his thought for a minute, he had a simple answer. “ **Yes.** ”

Narg’s shock instantly turned turned into excitement as he broke out into delirious laughter. This surprised everyone in the room, but no one commented because they all knew the reason as to why. “Finally!” Narg said after he finished laughing. “Can we manufacture them.”

“Based off what I’ve read so far, yes.” Wissen proudly states. “Tough it will be a rather time consuming prosses.”

“Then at long last, the plan can begin in earnest.” Narg said with a smile. “How long for a single module.”

“That, I haven’t been able to determine.” Wissen deflates at the last part.

Narg was about to encourage his friend on the matter only for Ptah to make such an action unnecessary. “ **If we build a facility for the express purpose of manufacturing the delmac, one month per.** ”

“Now that is what I like to hear.” Narg turns to his Lieutenant, who has since moved to the room’s doorway. “Lieutenant, what’s the production status on the Anubis type command ships?”

“Three underway, ten in planning.” The Lieutenant stated.

“Cut the planed number in have then divert the resources slated for them to ships of Sokar’s design. Then have our foremen begin scouting for a suitable location for our new manufacturing plant.” Narg orders.

“At once Commander.” The Lieutenant bowed before leaving the room.

“Decided to be a bit more conservative once you knew of the actual numbers huh.” Wissen said with a smirk.

Narg shrugs at the comment. “Just trying to move things forward.”

“ **What do you plan to do with the Zero Point Module we have now that we can make more?** ” Ptah inquired.

“One the new manufacturing bay is operational I’m going to move it from refinement to the Hive ship.” Narg stated.

“Eager to have your centerpiece are.” Wissen said in amusement. “But what about our production rate?”

“We can afford a one-month slowdown.” Narg turns to Ptah. “Can you finish the improvements within a year?”

“ **So long as I don’t haft to sift through any more debates.** ” Ptah nearly fumes at the thought.

“No more need, at least not immediate.” Narg turns back to his old friend. “Wissen, you don’t mind staying to search for a means to restock our Aurora’s drowns right.”

Wissen waves off the concern. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Narg takes another look at the ZPM log. “The time we’ve been waiting for is steadily approaching. Be prepared you two, because we launch full scale invasion the moment the Hive ship is fully operational.”


End file.
